


We've Come A Long Way From Where We Began

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Artist Mickey, Banter, Best Friends, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Boxing, Boyfriends, Co-workers, Cute Kids, Depression, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fights, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Husbands, Jealousy, Kingdom crossover? sorta but not really, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mania, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Pool Sex, Post-Divorce, Protective Siblings, Reconciliation, Riding, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Smut, Surrogacy, Teasing, Texting, Top Ian Gallagher, Top Mickey Milkovich, Violence, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, canon lines, mickey svetlana and yev are a cute family, yev is too cute for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 25, Mickey is still living with his ex-wife and their six year old son. Dinner out with the family and Mickey sees someone he thought he’d never see again, a redheaded kid he used to terrorize at the Kash’n’Grab, back in the South Side of Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh shit, Gallagher?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While celebrating Yevgeny's first day of primary school, Mickey sees someone he hasn't seen in years, and now can't seem to stop thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why I started a new fic but got this idea and I'm loving it so far hehehe  
> FYI, between each line is a new time or day.  
> I hope you enjoy this! I will try to write/update regularly :D
> 
> P.s. warning will change as the story progresses and tags will be added. some are added already that aren't in the story yet, they will appear though so don't fret. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are a girls best friend ;)

One thing you need to know about Mickey Milkovich is that he’s fucking gay. Another thing you need to know is that he lives with his six year old son, Yevgeny, and his ex-wife, Svetlana. Some would ask why would he live with his ex-wife? Well, simply, convenience. Mickey hated Svetlana when they met, who could blame the guy? She was a prostitute at the time and was hired by his extremely homophobic father to “fuck the gay out of him” when he caught his son getting ass fucked by some stranger in an alley. Mickey was only eighteen when this happened. He impregnated Svetlana, of course, and was forced to marry her unless he wanted to end up six feet under by the hands of the man he’s hated all his life.  
  
By the time he turned nineteen he had a new baby boy that he couldn’t even look at and a wife that he hated and blamed. There was no other option but to hate the woman who raped him but realizing she had no say in the matter just as much as he had, it was hard to keep hating her. She was in Chicago illegally and working as a sex worker. When your pimp sends you to fuck someone and the guy holds a gun to you and his son, you do your fucking job. It took a while for Mickey to grasp this concept and it wasn’t an easy road. Mandy helped him though. Mandy always helped him.  
  
Mickey told her that he was gay when she found out about Svetlana, thus him telling her about how it all went down. Mandy made him realize she was just as much a victim in this as he was. What was Svetlana to do? Say no then end up dead and have Terry just call another hooker? She did what she had to do. She fucked Mickey and then became his wife and the mother of his child. And hopefully later, even his friend.  
  
Eventually, Mickey had to get over it and be a father. He started taking care of Yevgeny (he really shouldn’t have let Svetlana name him), and actually started to love him at some point, he doesn’t really know exactly when it was but it just sort of happened. He also started to care for Svetlana (and not in a sexual way). He developed a real friendship with her and became very protective of her.  
  
When Mickey’s oldest brother, Colin, got released from prison a couple years into his marriage with the news of their father’s death, they sold the house and split the money four ways. Mickey took Svetlana and Yevgeny out of the south side and moved into a three bedroom apartment in downtown Chicago. Mandy moved in with a couple of girl friends, Iggy moved in with his newest girl, and Colin went God knows where, probably back to jail for all Mickey knew.  
  
  
So there they were, four years later. At twenty-five, Mickey’s living in an apartment with his ex-wife and six year old son. After three years of marriage and obtaining her green card, Svetlana was able to apply for citizenship, and thus her and Mickey were able to get a divorce, and it actually couldn’t get any better.  His little family is doing great, Mandy and Iggy are doing good as well, and Colin, well, Mickey didn’t know where Colin was. He hasn’t seen him in four years but they were never that close so he didn’t really care.

 

* * *

  
“Lana?!” Mickey yells from the kitchen.  
  
“What?” Svetlana says back as she joins him in the kitchen. Accent still and forever present.  
  
“Are you just gonna stand there or you gonna get the kid up? He’s got his first day today,” Mickey says gesturing to their sons bedroom, where Yev still lay asleep. Today was his first day of primary school and Mickey felt like a nervous wreck. He couldn’t believe how quick time could go. One minute Yev’s not even born and the next he’s having his first day of elementary school.  
  
“He has time still, don’t want him to be tired on first day,” Svetlana says tightening the rope around the waist of her long black robe.  
  
“Can you please just get him up and dressed? I have work right after and don’t need to be late,” Mickey says nicely. He learned the hard way that if he fights with her or orders her to do something he won’t get anywhere.  
  
Once Mickey and Lana moved away from the south side they were both able to try to get decent jobs, also, they both didn’t want Svetlana to be a prostitute anymore. Mickey ended up getting a pretty good job as a temp at some big shot advertising company for a little bit before it turned into a full time position. He got the job when they saw some of his work online and didn’t want to pass him up just because he came from the south side and had very crude tattoos. He’s been there four years now and is one of their best graphic designers. He was just offered a position right under the big boss, so he would be right there working with him on all of his big deals. Mickey was stoked to say the least. This meant more money for his family and he couldn’t be more thankful. He was going to start next week so for this week he just had to finish up his remaining projects before moving up. As for Svetlana, she started working in a restaurant as a waitress and occasional bartender. She’s now their head waiter and makes pretty damn good tips seeing as though the restaurant rakes in a very big crowd most days.  
  
Svetlana rolls her eyes but heads to Yevgeny’s room to wake him up. Less than ten minutes later she’s walking back out with a tired Yevgeny, at least he was dressed for the day.  
  
“Hey buddy,” Mickey says. Yev looks up at him and walks over to him. Mickey picks him up and hugs him close. He peppers a few kisses all over his face making him laugh.  
  
Putting him down Mickey says, “Want pancakes?”  
  
“Obviously,” Yev says with a bright smile, going to sit at the table.  
  
“Oh well excuse me,” Mickey laughs, “Where’d mommy go?”  
  
Yev lifts his little shoulder as he lets his head fall to the table to catch a bit more z’s.  
  
“No, little man, head up,” Mickey says coming over to ruffle his hair with one hand and putting the plate of pancakes down on the table. “Here,” He says taking one of the banana pancakes and putting it on a smaller plate in front of Yev, before letting the kid pour his own maple sirup.  
  
Once Mickey’s seated, Svetlana comes back out dressed in jeans and a white blouse. She doesn’t have work today but being a mom she just wakes up this early anyway. Plus it’s her sons first day, she had to drop him off, she needed to take a bunch of pictures and cherish them all. They ate together like they do all the time, some moments in silence and some with one of them talking about whatever they wanted, usually involved Yev just chatting like the chatty child he was.  
  
It was time to go and the three of them headed down to the garage and got in the car. Mickey driving. They were able to buy a car a few months ago with the money Mickey’s been making and Svetlana’s really good tips she’s been making over the years.

 

* * *

  
They got to the school and walked Yev inside. He was really nervous and it wasn’t hard to tell, seeing as though he said it, “Daddy, I’m scared.”  
  
Mickey crouched down next to his son so that they were eye level. He puts his hands on his little shoulders and says, “Don’t be. You’re a Milkovich. You got this, kid. Just make some friends, you’re good at that, and be sure to listen to your teacher, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Yev says and nods once.  
  
“Good boy,” Mickey says kissing his cheek. “Nothing to be scared about, it’s just like kindergarden but a year higher.”  
  
Svetlana rolls her eyes at Mickey but can’t help but smile at her best friend and her son. She pulls her phone out and takes a few shots of them.  
  
“You just take a picture?” Mickey says with a glare looking up at her.  
  
“Of course I did, what you think? Our babies first day of real school,” Lana says taking another picture now that they were both looking at her. Yev smiling as always whenever a camera was pointed at him, the kid loved taking pictures and posing for them.  
  
  
After their goodbye hugs and a couple of tears from Svetlana, the two of them left their baby at school and headed off. Mickey drove to work with Svetlana. Since she’s off he was going to leave her the car and she would be picking up Yev at three then come to get him at five.

 

* * *

  
Mickey pulled up in front of work and put the car in park without turning the engine off. They both got out and went around the front of the car.  
  
Svetlana stopped Mickey by putting her hands on his chest. She adjusted his tie making it straight and a bit tighter, he tended to wear it a bit looser. She pecked him on the cheek and said, “Have good day.”  
  
Mickey gave her a smile before walking past her and into the building. ‘Keller & Co.’ Mr. Keller created this company out of nothing basically and has run it for almost forty years. He’s retired now and left his only son in charge of the company, aka Mickey’s new boss as of next week. Well, technically, Mr. Keller is already his boss but not directly, yet.  
  
Mickey went about his day like he does every day. Gets in for nine am, gets his coffee, and gets to work. At a half past twelve he goes to the cafeteria and has lunch, some days he’ll go out for lunch, but since they had leftovers (and Lana took the car) he was having lunch at work, and then he heads out at five.

 

* * *

  
Between the time Svetlana picked Yev up from school and had to go get Mickey she was able to help him with the little homework he had to do. Yev was a really bright kid at his young age, well, ever since he was born basically. He never really needed much help doing anything but since he’s still young he still needs some help with his homework. Though neither Svetlana nor Mickey graduated high school, they are smart people and both have their strengths regardless of their educational background.  
  
The two of them went to pick up Mickey at five and drove back home with Mickey asking Yev all about his day. When they got home they got ready for dinner since they were headed out to celebrate Yev’s first day. Mandy and Iggy were to join them as well.  
  
  
They met Mickey’s siblings at the restaurant and waited to get seated. They chose an Italian restaurant that they’ve been to before because they know Yev likes their spaghetti and meatballs. The kid can be very picky with his food. Not an easy task for his parents.  
  
Yev was rambling about his awesome first day to his aunt and uncle and Mickey tuned him out (don’t blame him, he just heard all of this in the car ride home). Mickey already chose what he wanted to eat and ordered his drink so he sat back and looked around the restaurant. He took a sip of his Jack Daniel’s (neat) and looked over his sisters shoulder to see a really good looking guy. No but _really good looking guy_. Mickey was out to his family and even had himself a guy he called sometimes to fuck but he didn’t understand what was happening right now. He can appreciate when a guy is good looking but what was happening right now was all new to him. He felt it in his bones as the guy got closer and closer and their eyes locked, blue to green eyes.  
  
Until the guy was right behind his sister and putting his hands on her shoulders. Mandy flinched and turned around ready to cuss out whoever it was touching her, but it didn’t come. Instead she said excitedly, “Hey!”  
  
“Hey, Mands,” The guy said with a bright smile that twisted Mickey’s insides, in a good way, or not, Mickey didn’t know what was happening.  
  
Mandy stood up and hugged him tight. She pulled back but stayed standing, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Dinner with the family,” The guy said with a small shrug, “Everyone’s actually here finally. What about you?”  
  
“Same,” Mandy said before realizing and turning to face her family, “Oh, Ian, you know my brothers Iggy and Mickey,” Mandy said as she pointed to them before adding, “And that’s Svetlana and you know her and Mickey’s kid, Yevgeny, my favourite nephew,” with a wink to the kid.  
  
“I’m your only nephew!” Yev protested. Iggy has been living with his girlfriend for the past four years and she gave birth to a baby girl a year ago.  
  
“Ian?” Mickey says out loud then realizing why the red hair looked familiar, “Oh shit, Gallagher?”  
  
“Yeah, hey, Mickey,” Ian says, flicking his eyes over him once.  
  
Mickey couldn’t help but admire how much Ian Gallagher has changed over the past- shit, eight years, was that right? The last time Mickey saw Ian was when he was called off from beating his ass to a pulp. Mandy said he messed with her and so him and his brothers went after him but couldn’t seem to find the fucker, that was until Mandy told them it was a misunderstanding and to leave him alone. Mickey didn’t though, he went in every day that Ian worked at the Kash’n’Grab and messed with him a bit. Stealing shit and knocking things over. It was also to piss Kash off, he hated that fucker. It didn’t last long though since he got sent back to juvie. When he got released he didn’t see Ian around anymore. He didn’t come by the house to see Mandy nor did he work at the store anymore. Seeing Ian now after all these years he can’t help but stare a little bit. The guy is fucking sexy; the way his deep green eyes bore into his, or the vibrancy of his red hair, or the way he’s dressed in a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms and he can see how strong they are, or the fact that he’s biting his bottom lip as he watches him.  
  
He realizes he hasn’t said anything back to him so he just grunts in response feeling really awkward now.  
  
“Hey, Yevy,” Ian says to his kid, “How’s it hanging, buddy?”  
  
Yev grins brightly and says back, “Good! I had my first day of grade one today.”  
  
Ian gasps slightly and says, “You’re so old now!”  
  
Yev starts to laugh and says, “No, you’re old!”  
  
“No way Jose, you are,” Ian teases.  
  
“You’re a Jose!” Yev says back and starts to burst out in laughter.  
  
Svetlana shushes him, “Not so loud, we are inside, Yevgeny.”  
  
“Sorry mama,” Yev says as he calms himself from the laughter. He only calls Svetlana ‘mama’ or Mickey ‘papa’ when he’s sorry, knows he did something wrong, or when he wants something he knows he shouldn’t have (like cookies before dinner).  
  
“How do you know my kid?” Mickey asks curiously. Seeing them interact pulled at something inside of him.  
  
“When I babysit, sometimes Ian would come over to hang out,” Mandy says, “They’re obsessed with each other.”  
  
“Oh is that right?” Mickey says flicking his eyes over Ian, seeing a blush creep up his neck. He turns his head to the left to look down at his son, “You talk about everything else but not somebody you’re obsessed with?”  
  
Yev shrugs his shoulder and Ian chuckles from across the table. He pats Mandy’s shoulder and says, “I gotta get back, they’re waving me over,” as he points over to the group of people in fact waving him over.  
  
“Alright, I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Mandy says giving him a hug.  
  
“Definitely,” Ian says hugging her back. “Nice to see you all,” He adds before giving Mickey one last glance and heading back to his family.  
  
“Geez, you’re still friends with Gallagher,” Mickey says once Mandy’s seated again.  
  
“Yeah, he’s my best friend,” Mandy says looking her brother over. “Oh my God, do you like him?”  
  
“What the f-,” Mickey’s about to swear when Svetlana pinches him to stop him, “Ow.” He glares at Svetlana before turning back to Mandy and saying, “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Oh common, you’re blushing right now, Mick. Ian’s totally hot and you so like him,” Mandy teases as she grins at him like the fucking cheshire cat or something.  
  
Mickey groans and rolls his eyes, “You’re insane.”  
  
“Orange boy is hot,” Svetlana comments with a small shrug.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Mickey groans again and finishes off his drink. Their food comes just in time.  
  
  
After dinner, the five of them are heading outside and into the parking lot. Mandy walks beside Mickey and says to him, “You know, Ian’s gay.”  
  
Mickey doesn’t even bother looking at her, “Good for him.” Then he realizes something and turns to her, “Wait, that why you called us off from beating him up?”  
  
“Yup,” Mandy says, popping the p.  
  
When Mickey doesn’t say anything she says, “So should I give him your number?”  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey says. They reach the others at the car and they all get in. Mickey drops his siblings off at home seeing as though they don’t live too far away before heading home.

 

* * *

  
When they get home Mickey takes Yev into his arms, he fell asleep in the car ride home, and carries him in. Svetlana cleans up the little mess they left in the kitchen as Mickey brings his son to his room to get him ready for bed. Yev wakes up slightly and Mickey helps him change into his teenage mutant ninja turtles pyjama’s before bringing him to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. Svetlana comes to say goodnight before Mickey goes to get Yev in bed.  
  
Back in his room, Mickey tucks Yev in and kisses his forehead.  
  
“Daddy?” Yev says before Mickey could turn the lamp off.  
  
“Yeah, buddy?”  
  
“Do you like Ian?”  
  
“Go to sleep, Yev,” Mickey says avoiding the question.  
  
“I like Ian,” Yev says as he shoves his face into the pillow as he turns to the side.  
  
Mickey chuckles and says, “I know. Goodnight, kiddo.”  
  
“Night daddy.”  
  
Mickey closes the light and kisses Yev’s head one last time before leaving the room and closing the door half way. He goes to his bedroom to change into a tank top and some pyjama bottoms before joining Svetlana (who’s already in her pyjama’s) in the living room. Both with a beer in hand they watch TV for a little while. Svetlana goes to bed first leaving Mickey alone.  
  
Once Mickey’s alone he can’t help but think back to the redhead he hasn’t seen in years. The same redheaded kid he used to terrorize at the Kash’n’Grab back in the south side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> You can send me prompts at: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ however, I will be writing the ones I have saved first so be ready to be patient :p  
> P.s. don't forget to check out 'He's the man' by me & Amanda (sleepyfaceandsnark) :)


	2. You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey can't seem to escape the redhead that has occupied his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who think someone in this sounds familiar than you are right! ;) I've added Nate Kulina from 'Kingdom' & some other characters from it (mainly his family) will appear also. If you don't watch Kingdom than I am judging you. You need to watch it, there's only 10 episodes in this 1 season so get on it. It is not necessary to the story that you know the characters of Kingdom though so don't worry. 
> 
> Keep with the comments, I love it. & I hope you're enjoying this so far! Uploading this chapter already cause I wrote a few chapters and just really want to get this one out there already :)))

A week later and Mickey’s about to start his (new) job. It’s technically the same job, however he’s going to work with the big boss and making more money than before.  
  
Mickey’s weekend went by slowly, too slowly. Usually he can’t wait for the weekend so that he could hang out with his son and he can catch up on some sleep. This weekend was weird though. Only in the sense that he kept thinking about Ian fucking Gallagher. He had no idea why.  
  
He knew why. Mandy baby sat Yevgeny midway through Saturday until he went to pick him up Sunday afternoon, and couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Ian was there (he wasn’t). It gave Svetlana the night free to go out with her girl friends and spend the night out, and it gave Mickey the chance to stay in and get really high and call his fuck-buddy over to get what he’s wanted for a week. He usually only sees Nate on the weekends, and usually at Nate’s place, unless Yevgeny nor Svetlana are home. He doesn’t want them to meet Nate nor does Nate even really want to meet them yet. Nate is just a guy he calls when he wants to have sex, though over the past couple of months he’s become more of a friend too. Nate’s a young guy and an MMA fighter. He knows that cause the guy is fit and when he meets up with Mickey he usually has a new bruise on his face or old ones healing, he hadn’t out right told Mickey he was a fighter until Mickey asked about the bruises. The kid is also pretty young, like barely even twenty one young. Mickey doesn’t give a shit about age though, if anything it helps the situation. Nate isn’t out and that makes for an easy, quick fuck-buddy situation they have going on. Mickey doesn’t know why Nate isn’t out though. He’s a great looking guy, really great looking guy, and he doesn’t live in the south side. Sure, he’s an MMA fighter and from what Mickey knows, it’s not a very accepting thing for there to be a gay fighter in the cage. However, from what he’s heard from Nate (on the off chance he shares things about himself) is that his family seems pretty chill, yet they don’t know about him. His dad used to be some big shot fighter before he opened up his own gym and started training up and coming fighters, including his sons.  
  
If it was even possible, Nate is worse at words than Mickey is. They don’t talk much, they kinda just use each other to get off, which doesn’t bother Mickey whatsoever, but the kid is a good guy and whenever they do talk he finds himself having a good time.    
  
Nate stayed a bit after they fucked on Saturday night and they got high together and watched some stupid shit on TV but Mickey’s head wasn’t in it and it showed. Nate left when he got the hint and Mickey went to bed, with thoughts of a redhead in his mind.  
  
  
So it was no wonder why Mickey was excited to get to work, which means new projects and new things to distract him (and not a certain redhead).  
  
God had other plans though.  
  
The elevator doors opened up to the fifteenth floor (there are twenty some odd floors). He stepped out onto a mostly empty space before he turned right where he was met face to face with the secretary… aka Ian Gallagher.  
  
“You again?” Mickey says upon seeing him.  
  
Ian looks up from what Mickey can only guess is an agenda where he sees Mickey. He looks confused but smiles and says, “Hey, Mickey. What are you doing here? Are you stalking me again?”  
  
Mickey laughs but covers it up with a scoff and says, “I never stalked you.”  
  
“So where you looked for me for days when we were teenagers, that wasn’t stalking?” Ian says with a smirk.  
  
“That was me trying to find your skinny ass so I can kill you for hurting Mandy,” Mickey said back in a harsh whisper. He didn’t want anyone to overhear him talk badly on his first day.  
  
Ian smirks at him again, “I didn’t hurt her.”  
  
“I know,” Mickey says simply.  
  
“So… You gonna tell me why you’re really here than?” Ian asks eyeing him.  
  
Mickey’s about to say something when someone interrupts them. “Mickey Milkovich!”  
  
The two of them turn to the source of interruption and are met with their perfectly styled boss; Mr. Keller. He’s dressed in a dark grey, three piece suit with a skinny, black tie, and black dress shoes. Mickey can’t help but admire this guy’s looks. He’s fucking sexy. He’s like a real life Christian Grey (not the movie one but the TV one). He’s all strong jaw and smouldering eyes.  
  
Mickey clears his throat and says, “Hello, Mr. Keller,” as professionally as he can.  
  
“Call me Ryan. It’s nice to officially meet you, Mickey,” Ryan says as he shakes Mickey’s hand. He sees Mickey’s tattoos and Mickey rubs at them self consciously so Ryan says, “Don’t worry about it. I have tattoos too, though they’re not as visible,” with a wink and a laugh.  
  
Mickey laughs nervously. Ryan looks at Ian and says, “Ian, this is the newest member to the team, Mickey Milkovich. Mickey this is my assistant and secretary, Ian Gallagher, but don’t put him down, he’s very important to this team,” shooting him a wink as well.  
  
“Yes, Ryan. Mickey and I already know each other,” Ian says with a smile.  
  
“Oh do you?” Ryan asks looking between them.  
  
“He used to date my sister,” Mickey says out of the blue. He always did wonder about that. Mandy said last week that Ian’s gay but he knows that they dated.  
  
“Really?” Ryan asks Ian with a knowing look.  
  
“She was my beard in high school. You know, ghetto high school in the south side, kinda needed her,” Ian says to both of them though he looks at Mickey, “It was her idea.”  
  
“Smart girl,” Ryan says then looks to Mickey, “So, let’s get started, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey says. Ryan nods and starts to walk back the way Mickey assumes he came from. Mickey looks over at Ian who’s eyeing him up again before he follows his boss.  
  
Mr. Keller - Ryan - gives him a small tour of the space. He shows him where his desk is in the work station, where he’s able to leave his stuff before they continue on. He shows him where the break room is and that all the food, coffee, and snacks are free, and then he leads him to his office. Mickey sits across from him at his very large desk and they start to chat about what Mickey did downstairs on some of the other projects Keller & Co had them do. Ryan went on to tell Mickey that he only keeps a few people on his team, which are Abigail, Terrence, Leila, and now Mickey. They work directly with Ryan on a few of his big advertising deals. Keller & Co have many advertisers and Ryan only takes on the one’s that invest the most money. The others he has the other teams take care of (like Mickey’s old team, etc.)  
  
After getting to know each other a little bit more, Ryan called in Abigail and Terrence so that they could bring Mickey in on their next big deal. Terrence and Abigail’s job to the team is to help come up with the ad for the company; Leila and Mickey’s job is graphic design, and creating the finished product. Ryan oversees it all and brings his expertise to the table.  
  
  
A couple of hours later, they call the end to the meeting and the four of them walk out of Mr. Keller’s office and back to their work station.  
  
Before Mickey could sit down, Abigail stops him, “Sorry, we could barely introduce ourselves in there. Ryan loves to talk but goodness is he fine,” She says in a thick Australian accent. Abigail is around Mickey’s height and has wavy brown hair, tan skin, and big grey eyes  
  
“That’s fine,” Mickey says. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say.  
  
“Well, either way, you can call me Abi, and yes I am from Australia. I moved here a year ago and no, the accent probably won’t ever go away,” She says with a laugh.  
  
“I get it, my ex-wife’s accent is still very strong and she’s been here longer than you have,” Mickey says with a shrug.  
  
“Oh, you’ve been married,” Leila says from next to Terrence. Leila is a small, Asian woman, with long dark hair that is half blonde near the bottom. Terrence is a tall, black man, who has one of the brightest smiles Mickey’s ever seen.  
  
“Yeah, we got divorced a couple years ago,” Mickey finds himself sharing.  
  
“How old are you?” Abi blurts out, “I’m sorry, it’s just, you seem so young.”  
  
Mickey always gets this reaction, mainly when he’s with his son. “I am. I’m twenty-five.”  
  
“High school sweethearts?” Terrence asks.  
  
Mickey scoffs, “Not likely.” The three of them are silent and Mickey says, “Long story…”  
  
“We’ve got time,” Leila says cheerfully.  
  
“Okay, uh, personal story than?” Mickey tries. He doesn’t want to be rude but he doesn’t want his co-workers to know that he married a whore he knocked up cause his father told him to.  
  
“You heard the man,” Terrence says shoving at them lightly to move to their desks, “Let’s get to work.”  
  
Mickey finds himself smiling at him and Terrence gives him a nod of his head before sitting at his desk which is on the other side of where Mickey is.

* * *

  
Around lunchtime Ian comes over to his desk. He stands on the other side of the small cubicle wall with his arms folded on top of it as he looks down at Mickey. He says, “Hey, Mickey.”  
  
Mickey looks up from his computer for the first time in maybe an hour and is starring directly into Ian’s eyes. He clears his throat and says, “Hey.”  
  
“Wanna go get lunch?” Ian asks.  
  
Just at that moment, Leila and Abigail come over. Abi says, “Ian, you cannot steal him yet. He just got here.”  
  
“Exactly, he’s fresh meat,” Ian says and winks at Mickey.  
  
Mickey can’t help but laugh and says, “Not fuckin’ likely, asshole.”  
  
Ian laughs and looks over at the two girls expressions and they seem mildly shocked. He says, “We know each other.”  
  
“Really?! How?” Leila asks.  
  
“Grew up in the same neighborhood,” Ian supplies. “Just a few blocks away from each other actually.”  
  
“Oh who’s the stalker now, huh?” Mickey gives him a smirk.  
  
Ian smirks right back and says, “We going for lunch or what?”  
  
“Can we come? We were going to ask Mickey to come with us and Terrence before your tall arse came in here,” Abi says.  
  
Ian feigns horror and says, “And you weren’t going to ask me? I’m hurt, Abi, really.”  
  
Abi walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. She looks up at him and says, “I was going to come to you when we walked by your station. Moron.”  
  
Ian laughs and says, “Fine, I forgive you. Wanker.”  
  
“That’s British, you fool,” Abi says as she swats at his chest.  
  
Mickey can’t help but smile as he watches them. Ian catches him and shoots him a wink to which Mickey rolls his eyes. He says, “‘kay are we going to lunch or what, weirdos?”  
  
“Who’s weird?” Terrence asks as he joins them.  
  
“Those two,” Mickey says nodding his head to Ian and Abi as they start to lead the way.  
  
Terrence laughs and says, “Get used to it, man.”

* * *

  
Mickey’s first day at work was his best first day ever. Ryan Keller is a great boss and Mickey learned quickly that he’s really great to look at; his co-workers are pretty damn awesome too, his favourite so far might be Terrence, only because the guy is really funny and makes fun of the girls a lot. Though, Mickey is really liking both girls a lot too, Abi is so full of energy and has a fucking mouth on her, she’s great to banter with, and Leila is very bubbly but also very quiet, which Mickey is loving as they work on their new project together. Then there’s Ian. Ian, who Mickey knew since they were kids; Ian, who Mickey was sent to beat up for fucking with his sister; Ian, who Mickey can’t stop thinking about; Ian, who Mickey finds himself watching when the redhead walks by his desk; Ian, who Mickey finds himself fantasizing about as he daydreams. Oops.  
  
His first week goes by much like his first day, and much like his previous work schedule. However, within his new work environment, his work schedule is alternating and he finds himself chatting with his co-workers or with Ian throughout the day. He also eats with them every day of the week, whereas he used to eat by himself.  
  
Mickey is loving this new gig, and the view of a certain redhead from his desk isn’t too bad either.

 

* * *

 

 At the end of Mickey’s first week on Friday evening Ian comes over to his desk, just as he’s been doing every day that week. He says, “Got any plans tonight?”  
  
“Yeah, dinner with the kid and Lana, probably watch a movie until Yev falls asleep then we’ll probably get high or something and watch a better movie than what we watched before the kid fell asleep,” Mickey says like a routine.  
  
“Who’s Lana?” Terrence asks from where he’s listening as he gathers his things together.  
  
“My ex-wife, I told you guys her name at some point,” Mickey says as he looks at them and sees they’re all listening to his and Ian’s conversation.  
  
“You said her name was Svetlana,” Leila points out.  
  
“Lana is short for that,” Mickey says like it’s obvious (which it is).  
  
“You still hang out with your ex-wife?” Abi asks confused.  
  
“We live together…” Mickey says and sees their faces, “What?!”  
  
“I didn’t know you guys were divorced. How did I not know this but they did?” Ian asks instead.  
  
“Came up when Abi said she’s from Australia,” Mickey says with a shrug.  
  
“Svetlana is Russian,” Ian states.  
  
“Not the point here,” Mickey says then looks back to the others, “Why are you all so fucking shocked about whatever?”  
  
“You live with your ex-wife, Mickey, that’s fuckin’ weird,” Abi says and the other two nod their heads.  
  
“It’s just easier that way for the kid, plus we couldn’t afford to live apart when we moved out of my dads house, and we just haven’t bothered changing things now,” Mickey says.  
  
“You have a kid?” The girls ask in unison.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Mickey says as he runs a hand down his face. “Which kid did you think I meant? Or what kid did you think was in that picture there?” He says as he points to a picture of him and Yev on his first day of school last week that Lana took that’s sitting in a frame (Mandy put it in) on his desk. The only picture on his desk.  
  
“How old is he?” Leila asks. “He’s adorable.”  
  
“Six,” Mickey says then with a smile, “Thanks.”  
  
“No wonder you’re so young and divorced. You knocked her up and married her like a good boy,” Abi says as she ‘figures’ it out.  
  
Mickey laughs, “Something like that.”  
  
Abi looks at him confused but then says, “Personal story. Right, yup, okay.”  
  
Mickey shakes his head at her then turns back to Ian and says, “Why’d you ask? About tonight?”  
  
“Oh right,” Ian says, “Well, you survived your first week with us, figured you could come join Abi and I for dinner and drinks.”  
  
“Ah,” Mickey says. He clicks his tongue, “Gotta plan these things out with me sooner, man, I’m a fuckin’ dad.”  
  
Ian laughs and says, “Give me your number, I’ll text you later and maybe you’ll change your mind when Yev’s asleep?”  
  
Mickey suppresses his smile but Ian sees it and smirks at him. Mickey says, “Not likely,” but takes Ian’s phone from him and puts his name and number in.  
  
The others insist on having Mickey’s number also so he gives them all his number.  
  
They start to walk out before Ryan comes out to say goodbye and to hold Ian back. Ian groans lowly so that his boss can’t hear him but Mickey does and chuckles lowly.  
  
Ian says to them, “I’ll see you guys, Monday. Abi wait for me? Hopefully won’t take too long.”  
  
“‘Course, babe,” She says with a soft smile.  
  
Ian heads into Ryan’s office where he’s waiting for him. Mickey turns to face Abi and asks, “He do that a lot? Stop Ian from heading out on time?”  
  
“Yeah, almost every night. He’s his assistant, so he keeps him late most nights to go over things for the next day. Friday’s are the worst sometimes since Ian won’t be around for two whole days,” Abi explains.  
  
“Huh,” Mickey says.  
  
“I’ll be fine here, head on home, I’ll see you, Monday,” Abi says as she shoo’s them away.  
  
Mickey, Terrence, and Leila head into the elevator together and say goodbye in the parking lot outside before heading their separate ways.  


* * *

  
As Mickey predicted, his night went accordingly, apart for the fact that it was his sister he came home to and not his ex-wife. He forgot Svetlana was working till close tonight at the restaurant.  
  
“Yo,” Mickey said upon seeing his sister at the kitchen table sitting across from his son.  
  
“Hey,” Mandy says nodding at him. Yev, however gets up from his seat and runs over to Mickey.  
  
“Daddy!” He yells as he hugs his legs.  
  
“Hey, kiddo,” Mickey says hugging him tight. “How was your day?”  
  
“Good! I made a new friend today,” Yev tells him.  
  
“You did? Who?” Mickey asks taking off his light jacket and hanging it over a chair then sitting on that chair.  
  
Yev climbs onto his lap and tells him about his new friend Charlie. Mandy goes over to pay the pizza guy when he arrives shortly after Mickey with two large pizzas. The three of them eat together as Yev tells him about his day.  
  
The rest of Mickey’s night goes as usual. He changes into some sweat pants and a tank top before joining Mandy and Yev on the sofa, Yev also in his pyjama’s. Mickey checks all of Yev’s homework to see that it’s done so that he can enjoy his weekend. Once he’s satisfied, they make some popcorn and put in some Pixar movie Yev wanted to watch.  
  
Around nine thirty, ten o’clock, Yev falls asleep with his head in Mandy’s lap and his legs on Mickey’s. Mickey picks him up and carries him to his bed before tucking him in for the night. He goes back out to join his sister bringing them both a new beer each.  
  
When he gets back to the living room his sister is almost done rolling a small joint for them.  
  
“You work quick,” Mickey comments.  
  
Mandy hums as she licks the paper to get it to stick together and make the perfect joint. When she’s done she says, “We gonna go smoke this or what?”  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Mickey says getting up. Mandy grabs her beer and the two of them go onto the balcony that’s right in the living room.  
  
Mickey turns the small light on that’s out on their balcony so that he could see inside just in case Yev wakes up and is looking for him. The two of them sit on the lawn chairs, beer bottle in hand, and passing the joint back and forth between them.  
  
It doesn’t take them long to finish it and when they’re done, Mickey lights a cigarette. He takes a few puffs before passing it to Mandy who takes it greedily.  
  
“So,” She says as she exhales some smoke, “How was your first week?”  
  
“Good,” Mickey says simply taking the cigarette from her before she smokes it all.  
  
“Be less detailed why don’t you?” Mandy sasses. “Ian says it seems like you’re adjusting well.”  
  
“Why you two fuckin’ talking about me?” Mickey asks as he lets the smoke blow out of his nose.  
  
“I called him yesterday and asked how things were going. He told me you two work on the same floor and shit so I asked how that was going and he said you seem to be adjusting well,” Mandy says lighting another one of Mickey’s cigarettes.  
  
Mickey hums as he puts his cigarette out and reaches for the one in Mandy’s hand. She takes another puff before handing it to him and says, “Why didn’t you go out with him and Abi tonight?”  
  
“You know Abi?” Mickey asks instead.  
  
“Yeah, Ian introduced us not long after he started there. Don’t ignore the question, douchebag.”  
  
Mickey shrugs. “Missed the kid and forgot Lana was working until I saw you here.”  
  
“Even if she was here you could have texted her or something and told her you were going out,” Mandy says, “Isn’t the whole point of why you two still live together that it’s convenient and can have a night off if you need it.”  
  
“Fuck off with all your questions, I didn’t want to go, okay?” Mickey says annoyed.  
  
“Bullshit but whatever,” Mandy says. She gets up and stretches. “I’m cold, let’s go back in.”  
  
“Should have thought of that before coming out here in just a t-shirt,” Mickey says as he gets up and heads for the door. She pushes him in further and he pushes her back.  
  
Mandy heads right for the DVD player as Mickey goes into his room to get a sweater. He comes back with one on and one in his hands before tossing it to his sister.  
  
“Thank you!” Mandy says as she puts it on quickly. It was only September but the nights were starting to get chillier and chillier.  
  
They sit back on the sofa with their feet propped up on the coffee table as they nurse the remainder of their beers. Mandy put on some comedy that Mickey’s half paying attention to due to his inebriated state and that something, _someone_ else was on his mind.  
  
Speaking of. Mickey feels his phone vibrate in the pocket of his sweat pants. He pulls it out and sees a text from a random number but the message says it’s from Ian.  
  
**Ian:** Hey, Mickey, it’s Ian. You need to come out.  
  
Mickey smiles to himself and shoots back a text.  
  
**Mickey:** You’re still out? Damn, Gallagher.  
  
**Mickey:** Can’t man, the kid is asleep and looks like Mandy’s about to pass out soon too.  
  
**Ian:** Thought your night was being spent with Yev and Svetlana.  
  
**Ian:** Only been out a couple of hours! Ryan kept me until like seven. Abi had time to go home, change, and come back before I got to leave -_-  
  
**Ian:** And boo! Don’t be such a dad ;)  
  
Mickey can’t help the snort that escapes him.  
  
Mandy turns to him and sees he’s texting. “Who are you texting at this hour? Or should I say _sexting_?”  
  
Mickey grimaces at her and says, “None of your business, bitch.”  
  
**Mickey:** Forgot Lana had work.  
  
**Mickey:** Boss got a hard on for you or what? Heard he keeps you late often. And don’t even pretend that I’m not the biggest DILF ever.  
  
**Ian:** Maybe, he is gay, but nah it’s just part of my job… and LOL how do you know what a DILF is seeing as your such a dad :p  
  
**Mickey:** Fuck off. I’m like two years older than you, I’m not that fuckin old.  
  
**Ian:** I’m just fucking with you. Get back to your knitting needles or whatever old people do at this time of night :)  
  
Mickey full out laughs at that.  
  
**Mickey:** Fuckin dick. Get back to being in a room full of obnoxious teenagers with that shit ass music that’s most likely playing right now.  
  
**Ian:** Ha! You are old, why didn’t you just say what you probably thought? “You kids and your noisy music” ;)  
  
**Mickey:** Omg.. how did this conversation turn into you calling me old over and over again?  
  
**Ian:** It’s too damn easy, Mick.  
  
Mickey smiles at the name.  
  
**Mickey:** Asshole  
  
**Ian:** Grandpa  
  
**Mickey:** Goodnight, Ian  
  
**Ian:** Goodnight, Mickey :D  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes but can’t stop the grin from spreading on his face. Mandy eyes him but doesn’t comment again. She can go through his phone when he isn’t looking. What else is a sister to do?  
  
Mickey puts his phone away and pretends like he’s watching the movie even though he relays everything from that conversation in his head again.  
  
Mandy leaves soon after so Mickey gets himself ready for bed.  
  
**Mickey:** Did you need me to pick you up or can I go to bed?  
  
**Svetlana:** Getting lift from Natalia, you can sleep.  
  
**Mickey:** Perfect. Night.  
  
Mickey plugs his phone in to charge and puts it on his bedside table next to his lap. He crawls into bed before turning the lamp off and shutting his eyes.  
  
Mickey went to bed that night hoping that this weekend didn’t feel so long as the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> I'm taking prompts! http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ however, I will be writing the ones I have saved first so be ready to be patient :p  
> P.s. don't forget to check out 'He's the man' by me & Amanda (sleepyfaceandsnark) :)


	3. Ease my mind, will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey needed to get out of the house and get his mind off of someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is some smut in this chapter but not with Ian. Just thought I'd let you know in advance. Don't chew my head off lol. also, for those of you who don't watch Kingdom, Nick Jonas is the guy who plays Nate, so that's who you should picture when Nate is present ;p
> 
> So I'm pretty sure there will be 20 chapters but if things change you'll see & I will tell you :))  
> I hope y'all are still into this story, all the comments and kudos mean so much, keep em coming :D  
> P.s. sorry this chapter is quite short but it's more filler than anything else lol

The next day is spent like any other Saturday for Mickey. Yevgeny wakes him up and they eat breakfast with Svetlana. They do some sort of activity, today is the zoo. Yevgeny really wanted to go before it got too cold and they couldn’t go again until summer. Mickey was having a great day with Yev and Lana but the day seemed to drag on.  
  
Around Yev’s bedtime Mickey got a text from dear old fuck-buddy.  
  
**Nate:** Home alone, come over?  
  
Mickey pretended to consider it but if he was being honest he wanted to go. He needed to get out of the house and get his mind off of someone. That someone being Ian. He hadn’t texted him all day, and why should he? However, Mickey thought he might for some reason and he kinda wished he had.  
  
Mickey taps Svetlana’s knee with his and says, “You good if I go out for a bit?”  
  
“With fuck-buddy?” Svetlana says through a yawn. They were sitting on the sofa watching TV and drinking beer. Yev asleep in between them with his head on Svetlana’s chest.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey says. Svetlana knows about Nate but has never met him. No one has met him.  
  
“Go get laid,” Svetlana says, “But put Yevgeny to bed first.”  
  
Mickey nods. He gets up and takes Yev into his arms to bring him to bed. Once that’s done he grabs his jacket and texts Nate.  
  
**Mickey:** On my way.

* * *

  
Mickey makes it to Nate’s within a half an hour. Nate opens the door and hands him a beer before he’s even inside the house. Mickey takes it and follows the kid inside. Nate lives with his older brother (he’s Mickey’s age) and his mom. His mom is a new addition though. Mickey didn’t know about her past until Nate told him. They hadn’t seen each other for a little while cause of some ‘family issues’ as Nate put it. When they did see each other Nate told him that his mom was now living with them. They didn’t talk about it at first cause Mickey could tell Nate didn’t want to, so they fucked and after they were done and passing a joint between them, Nate told him that his mom is a prostitute and a junkie, but that she was getting clean and out of the business, thanks to his brother Jay. Mickey could tell Nate was embarrassed telling him that so he told him about Svetlana. Nate had known about Yevgeny but not about Lana. Mickey told him what had happened seven years ago with her and his father and it seemed to put Nate at ease a little bit. It brought them a bit closer.  
  
“Where is everyone?” Mickey asks. It’s not rare that Nate’s home alone, Mickey’s just making conversation.  
  
“Jay is… I don’t know actually. My mom fucked off so he’s been pretty beaten up about it,” Nate says. He’s standing across the room from Mickey, closer towards the kitchen.  
  
“Shit,” Mickey says, “You, uh, wanna talk about it or something?”  
  
“Not really,” Nate says finishing off his beer. “C’mon,” He says tilting his head towards where his bedroom is. He doesn’t even bother waiting to see if Mickey is following him. He knows he is.  
  
Mickey chugs his beer and puts it down before following Nate.  
  
  
Nate locks the door behind them just in case his brother comes home and stumbles into the wrong room. He’s done that before (not when Mickey was there though).  
  
“I want you to fuck me tonight,” Nate says shifting his eyes back and forth. The kid is so uncomfortable before they fuck but when they’re getting down and dirty he completely changes and becomes more at ease. He’s also not sure what he likes more, getting it up the ass or giving it. Most of the time Nate fucks Mickey, but sometimes it’s the other way around, usually when something happens with Nate or his family or whatever.  
  
Mickey doesn’t mind all that much so he nods at him then starts to remove his own clothes. Nate quickly follows his lead.  
  
Mickey drops to his knees in front of Nate and pulls him free from his boxer briefs. Mickey starts to lick up his shaft trying to get him to full hardness. Once he succeeds he stands up and pushes Nate onto the bed. He goes back to licking and sucking at his cock as he slicks up a couple of fingers with the lube Nate handed him. He circles his finger around his hole as he sucks on the head of his cock. When he feels that he’s relaxed, Mickey inserts one of his fingers into Nate’s tight heat.  
  
Nate moans above him as he fists his hand into Mickey’s hair. Mickey swallows around the cock in his mouth making Nate’s grip tighten in his hair. Mickey adds in another finger and stretches him open. He hasn’t bottomed in a while and Mickey doesn’t want him to be in pain.  
  
“I’m good,” Nate says pulling Mickey’s lips off of him. Mickey smirks at him and rolls the condom on his hard, leaking dick.  
  
Nate turns around and gets on all fours. They have yet to fuck face to face. They both rather not anyway.  
  
Mickey grips onto Nate’s hips as he slowly pushes inside of him. Nate grunts and starts to move back onto his dick.  
  
  
It doesn’t last very long and both men lay spent on the bed. Like routine, they get up and get dressed, and head back to the living room.  
  
“Wanna stick around a bit?” Nate asks him when they reach the living room.  
  
“Sure,” Mickey says. He doesn’t really want to but Nate seems to need the company tonight plus he brought over some good weed he figured he’d share with the kid. Nate smiles at him and goes to get them some more beers.  
  
Mickey sits on the sofa and starts to roll them a joint. Nate grins at him when he comes back into the room, seeing him rolling the joint. He says, “Good shit?”  
  
Mickey scoffs. He says with a smirk, “Of course it’s good shit, who the fuck you think you’re talkin’ to, man?”  
  
Nate laughs and plops down next to him putting Mickey’s beer down on the coffee table to let him finish what he’s doing. Nate sips his beer as he watches Mickey’s fingers work.  
  
“You got great fingers,” Nate says with a small smile over the top of his beer bottle.  
  
Mickey laughs, “Fuck off.”  
  
Nate laughs and shoves his shoulder slightly. “I’m serious.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey mumbles as he licks the joint and lights it up.  
  
They pass the joint back and forth until it’s burnt out. Nate says, “That was some good shit.”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes at him and Nate chuckles. Mickey says, “So, you wanna talk about it now?”  
  
Nate sighs and shifts on the sofa, sinking more into it. He says, “I don’t know, man. It’s so fucked up. Jay’s a mess since my mom left the other day.”  
  
“Where’d she go?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Probably back to her pimp,” Nate shrugs, “Who knows. She just left. Just like that. I mean, I wasn’t surprised, but it just sucks. She was clean and now she probably isn’t. And she’s back with some lowlife who treated her like shit.”  
  
“You okay?” Mickey asks.  
  
Nate shrugs, “I guess. Jay’s definitely not.”  
  
Just then Jay comes stumbling into the house.  
  
“Little brother!” Jay says too loudly for the environment Mickey and Nate were just in.  
  
Nate sighs and gets up to go to his brother who looks like he’s about to fall over. Mickey gets up too so that he can head home.  
  
“Who’s this?” Jay asks seeing Mickey.  
  
“You’ve met him before… My friend, Mickey,” Nate says. They met once before, similar to this, before his mom was living with them.  
  
“Oh, right, right,” Jay says but it doesn’t sound like he remembers one bit.  
  
“I’m gonna head out,” Mickey says to Nate.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll talk to you soon?” Nate asks.  
  
“Yeah, man. See ya,” Mickey says with a smile before he heads out and back home.

* * *

  
Mickey gets into work and goes about his day. He goes to the break room and gets himself a cup of black coffee and a doughnut.  
  
“Hey,” Mickey says when he sees that Ian’s there.  
  
“Hey,” Ian says back with a bright smile. “How was your weekend, grandpa?”  
  
“Ha. Ha. Very funny,” Mickey says sarcastically which makes Ian laugh. “It was fine, you?”  
  
“Good, would have been better though if you came out Friday night,” Ian says with a smirk.  
  
“Next time,” Mickey finds himself saying. He takes a sip of his coffee trying to hide his smile at seeing the hopeful look in Ian’s eyes.  
  
They exit the break room together and head back to their stations.  
  
  
Mickey and the gang (minus Terrence) head to lunch together to some dinner across the street that has pretty decent food.  
  
Mickey’s sitting next to Leila and across from Ian in the booth. They order their food and chatting easily, Mickey listening mostly, until Abi directs a question to him.  
  
“So I have a question. Since you live with your ex-wife, how is it like bringing a girl home to bang or whatever? Or do you have a girlfriend that she knows about?” Abi asks curiously.  
  
Mickey tries not to outright laugh, “I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
  
“Okay so what about a girl you wanna fuck?” Abi tries.  
  
Mickey smirks at her. “I’m gay.”  
  
All eyes are on him. Ian’s the first to say something, “You’re gay?”  
  
“You didn’t know? I figure Mandy would have told you since she told me you’re gay,” Mickey says.  
  
“No, she didn’t tell me anything. Hell, she didn’t even tell me you and Svetlana were divorced,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey clicks his tongue at him, “Doesn’t seem like you got yourself a good best friend, Gallagher.”  
  
“Wait, wait, wait. So you’re really gay?” Abi asks.  
  
“Not _really_ gay. Just gay,” Mickey grins.  
  
Ian snorts and Abi says, “Why is it that all the hot guys at work are gay, what the fuck?”  
  
Mickey looks at her confused and she says, “You, Ian, our boss. I wouldn’t be surprised now if you told me even Terrence is gay.”  
  
“Terrence isn’t gay,” Ian and Mickey say at the same time then start to laugh.  
  
“You owe me a coke,” Mickey says which earns him a kick to the foot from Ian.  
  
“Gay, huh. So why’d you marry a woman? Or did you only realize you’re gay after you married her?” Abi asks.  
  
“I knew before,” Mickey says. He elaborates when he sees Abi and Leila’s confused faces, “I’m south side… If you’re gay you might as well sign your own death certificate. I didn’t have a choice.”  
  
Ian nods seeming to understand. He knows Mickey’s dad and his tyranny.  
  
“That sucks,” Leila says. “Do you have a boyfriend than?”  
  
“No,” Mickey says too quickly, “Uh, no, I don’t do the boyfriend thing.”  
  
“Oh no? Why not?” Ian asks trying not to look too crushed.  
  
Mickey eyes him and says simply, “Not my thing.”  
  
“I’ll change your mind,” Ian winks at him and both girls start to giggle.  
  
“Not fuckin’ likely, carrot top,” Mickey says back with a small smile.

* * *

  
After work Ian comes over to Mickey’s desk. “You think you can drive me home? I’m not staying late for once and my brother can’t come get me.”  
  
“Sure,” Mickey says as he gathers his things.  
  
  
Mickey takes the directions Ian gives him and soon enough he’s parked outside Ian’s apartment building.  
  
“You live alone?” Mickey blurts out.  
  
Ian smirks at him. “Why? You wanna come up?” He says with a wink.  
  
Mickey scoffs, “Man, I’m just making conversation.”  
  
Ian laughs, “No, I live with my brother, Lip.”  
  
“Lip’s an asshole,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian laughs again and Mickey finds himself loving that sound. “Yup, he definitely is.”  
  
They’re silent for a moment before Ian says, “I can’t believe you’re gay.”  
  
“It really that hard to believe?” Mickey asks.  
  
Ian shifts so that he’s facing Mickey in his seat. He says, “I guess not but you were really good at acting straight.”  
  
Mickey laughs, “Kinda had to.”  
  
“Yeah… So how’d you end up with a kid and wife? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Ian quickly says.  
  
Mickey rubs at the back of his neck and says, “Maybe another time. Too much to say in my car, you know?”  
  
Ian seems to realize that they are in fact still sitting in Mickey’s car. He says, “Right, no problem. Uh, thanks for the ride. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“See ya, Gallagher,” Mickey says with a smile. Ian grins at him before hopping out of the car and into his apartment building.  
  
Mickey snaps out of it and starts the car. He drives with a smile on his face the whole way home. He doesn’t know why the redhead has such a deep impact on him. He’s getting too deep into this and it has yet to even begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> I'm taking prompts! http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ however, I will be writing the ones I have saved first so be ready to be patient :p  
> P.s. don't forget to check out 'He's the man' by me & Amanda (sleepyfaceandsnark) :)


	4. Forgotten Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then it’s not a date,” Ian says, “Just two co-workers going for a drink after work, and maybe dinner too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote chapter 5 last night so I figure I'll post chapter 4 now. I'll try to write another chapter by Wednesday so I can post chapter 5 before I head to NYC on Thursday (and I won't be able to post until I'm back home Sunday.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

The next couple of days were weird. Ian was flirting with Mickey, _a lot_ , and the redhead was really not subtle about it at all.  
  
At first Mickey didn’t really think anything of it. Ian’s a nice guy, very friendly with everyone, he has been with him since they saw each other again, however this seemed a little more friendly than with anyone else.  
  
On Thursday, Mickey had to say something, the will was too strong. He got to work and passed by Ian’s station as usual. The redhead sitting there, looked up and smiled at Mickey, “Hey, Mick.”  
  
“Hey,” Mickey said back.  
  
He went about his day and throughout it Ian kept passing by his desk throwing him a smile or a wink here and there. When he came by to actually talk to him Mickey decided to say something. “You just doing this now that you know I’m gay or what?”  
  
Ian, suppressing a grin, said, “Doing what?”  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes at him, “You know what, asshole. All this not so subtle flirting of yours.”  
  
“Oh, I’m flirting am I?” Ian asks with a smirk.  
  
“If you’re going to be annoying about this then get the fuck out of here,” Mickey says losing his patience with the ginger.  
  
Ian laughs and leans in closer, “I was flirting with you before I found out you’re gay, Mickey. Now I just know I have a chance.”  
  
“Oh yeah? What makes you think you have a chance?” Mickey teases.  
  
“The fact that you watch me when I pass by your desk, that you watch me when you don’t think I’m looking, how you bite your bottom lip as you watch me,” Ian says in a deep whisper. He shrugs one shoulder, “Things like that.” When he sees a blush creep up Mickey’s neck and is about to snap back, he says, “Don’t worry, I like it.” He winks at him before sauntering off.  
  
Fucking Gallagher. He can’t just say all those things then just walk away without letting Mickey say anything back. Though, to be honest, Mickey didn’t know what to say back. All of it was true and damn Gallagher for knowing so.  
  


* * *

  
To say Mickey couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the day was an understatement. He couldn’t stop thinking about Ian (more so than usual) and every time Ian would walk by or look over from his own desk, Mickey tried not to look at him, just to prove him wrong (even if he was so completely right).  
  
As Mickey’s getting his things together to head home for the day Ian comes over to him, of fucking course.  
  
“Hey, so since you said I need to plan things out with you since your a dad, you wanna go out tomorrow after work?” Ian asks with a smile on his face.  
  
“You askin’ me out?” Mickey asks bluntly, looking him up and down.  
  
“Depends,” Ian says with a sly grin.  
  
“On what?” Mickey asks taking the bait.  
  
“On your answer,” Ian says.  
  
“I don’t date,” Mickey says simply.  
  
“Then it’s not a date,” Ian says, “Just two co-workers going for a drink after work, and maybe dinner too.”  
  
Mickey studies Ian for a brief moment, trying to decipher what to say here. He knows whether he wants to say it or not he’s going to say yes so he says, “Okay.”  
  
“Great,” Ian says with one of the biggest grins Mickey’s ever seen. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mickey.”  
  
Mickey nods at him and watches as Ian gives him a wink before he heads over to their boss’s office. Mickey shakes his head and heads downstairs so he can get home.  
  


* * *

  
Friday is met with something they hadn’t anticipated. Instead of being let out at five o’clock, they all had to have a meeting with Mr. Keller. Ian was around as usual, and the other four were in Ryan’s office working on their project together and going over some details.  
  
The four of them left Ryan’s office around seven o’clock and Mickey was so not in the mood. He was hungry, he was cranky, and he just wanted a drink.  
  
“I just need another couple of minutes, Ryan needs me for something,” Ian says apologetically. He can see how much Mickey wants to leave if him running his hands over his face is any indication. “Wait for me?”  
  
“Yeah, just hurry up, Gallagher,” Mickey says with a sigh.  
  
Ian smiles at him and heads into Ryan’s office. The other three are already gone so all Mickey has to do is sit at his desk and wait for Ian.  
  
Five minutes later, Ian’s walking out of Ryan’s office with the boss himself.  
  
“Have a good night, guys,” Ryan says with a smile as he passes by Mickey and heads into the elevator.  
  
“Ready to go?” Mickey says to Ian once their alone.  
  
“Yeah,” Ian says with a smile. They head to the elevators and wait for it to come back up the fifteen flights from where it just dropped Ryan off.  
  
  
The elevator doors close behind them and the two of them are standing close together despite all the room in the elevator shaft.  
  
Ian’s watching Mickey and he can see that from his peripheral. He’s getting this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, it’s not a bad feeling though. He’s also starting to get really hot under Ian’s gaze.  
  
Mickey turns to look at Ian and sees the darkness in his eyes. “Ah fuck it,” He says as he lunges at Ian.  
  
Ian grabs him as he comes for him and crash their lips together. Ian pushes Mickey back so he’s pressed against the back of the elevator shaft, trapped in between it and him. Mickey’s pulling him closer by his belt, grinding against him. Ian’s holding onto his face with one hand and the other moving around the back of him to grab his ass, pulling him close as well.  
  
They moan into the kiss when the friction between them is getting to be too much. Ian pulls back from him and stands next to him again just as the doors open to the ground floor. Mickey’s left in a daze and Ian has to grab his wrist and pull him out for him to follow.  
  
Ian lets go of Mickey’s wrist and the two of them walk out of the building together and to Mickey’s car.  
  
Mickey has his hands on the steering wheel but the car isn’t even on. Ian is starting to feel awkward until Mickey turns to look at him with his bottom lip stuck in between his teeth.  
  
“Fuck, Mickey,” Ian says as he watches him bite down on his lip. “You have no idea how hot that is,” he says as his eyes are glued to his lips.  
  
“Lana’s at work and Mandy has the kid at her place,” Mickey finds himself saying.  
  
Ian grins at him and says, “So what are we waiting for?”  
  
Mickey chuckles and shakes his head. He starts the car and heads for home.  
  
  
In the elevator up to Mickey’s apartment is the same as back at work. Once those doors closed Ian has Mickey up against the wall with his head in between his hands.  
  
The elevator doors open quickly seeing as Mickey’s only on the fourth floor, and they’re a frantic mess trying to get to his door. Mickey had pushed Ian off of him when they got out of the elevator (he didn’t need his neighbours knowing his business).  
  
Mickey unlocked the door to his apartment with Ian on his heel. They entered the apartment and were met with a sight they hadn’t anticipated.  
  
“Hey, what are you two doing here? I thought you were going out after work,” Mandy asks from the sofa where she had turned around to the sound of keys unlocking the front door.  
  
The two men sighed silently and cursed whatever force was working against them. Mickey lied, “Got out of work late and figured since the house would be empty we could just chill here instead and drink beer I already have instead of paying for more at a bar.”  
  
Ian stood there awkwardly. Mickey took his light jacket off so Ian did the same. Mandy said, “Cool, I’ll get them. There’s dinner in the fridge, I’m guessing you haven’t eaten yet.” She came bounding over to them and kisses Ian on the cheek quickly before going to the kitchen and getting the beers and leftover pasta out of the fridge.  
  
“Sorry…” Mickey says awkwardly to Ian.  
  
“It’s okay, next time,” Ian says shooting him a wink.  
  
Mickey shook his head at him with a smile on his lips. “So where’s my kid?”  
  
“His room,” She says before yelling, “Yev, your dad’s home!!”  
  
Just then Yevgeny came running from his room and into Mickey’s arms. “Daddy!”  
  
Ian smiles at them from where he stood next to Mandy as she prepares them both plates of food.  
  
“Hey, buddy. How was school today?” Mickey asks carrying him into the kitchen.  
  
“Good! We started reading a new book, can you help me read some before bed?” Yev asks Mickey as he pats his cheek. He liked to do that for some reason. He also really liked stroking Mickey’s face and feel how smooth it was. He didn’t like the stubble when Mickey didn’t shave since it wasn’t smooth.  
  
“Sure thing, baba,” Mickey says before smacking his cheek with a loud kiss. Ian couldn’t help but grin as he watched them. Mickey looks over at Ian and smiles at him. “Look who’s here.”  
  
Yev turns around and saw Ian. “Ian!” He yells. Mickey put him down and he ran to Ian. Just as Mickey did, Ian picked him up and hugged him close. That was a sight to see. Mickey couldn’t help that weird feeling from coming back to the pit of his stomach again.  
  
  
Mickey and Ian ate at the table in the kitchen with a beer each and Yev sitting with them chatting away. Mandy was sitting with them as well but it was hard to get a word in when Yev was talking, unless the kid asked you a question directly.  
  
  
After they ate, Yevgeny asked his dad if they could all watch a movie together, so that’s what they were doing. Except that Mandy had to go since now Mickey was back and could watch his own kid.  
  
“You’re not leaving too, are you Ian?” Yev asks turning on the biggest blue eyes Ian’s ever seen.  
  
Ian looks up at Mickey who has matching blue eyes. Mickey shrugs and says, “Stay.”  
  
He looks back down at Yev and says, “No, I can stay.”  
  
Yev jumped up and down saying, “Yay!” He hugged his aunt goodbye then the three of them went to the living room.  
  
Yevgeny chose some Pixar movie (of course) and the three of them were sat on the living room sofa, Yev in the middle.  
  
  
Midway through the movie, Yevgeny fell asleep per usual. Ian looks over at them and sees Yev pressed up against Mickey’s side, tucked under his arm. He smiles at him when he looks over and says, “You two are so cute.”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes and corrects, “He’s cute.”  
  
Ian grins at him, “The fact that you don’t know how cute you are is what makes you really cute.”  
  
“You’re fucking weird,” Mickey says with no heat, and a smile on his face.  
  
Ian laughs as silently as possible as to not rise the child between them. He can’t help but notice how fucking domestic they look. “You love it, don’t even try to act like you don’t.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey says with that same blush starting to creep up his neck again. Ian smiles at him and Mickey looks away because the look Ian is giving him makes his insides twist.  
  
“I should put the kid to bed,” Mickey says as he feels Yev’s little hands grip onto Mickey’s t-shirt.  
  
“Okay, I should-“ Ian starts to say but Mickey interrupts, “You can stay. If you want.”  
  
Ian smiles at him, “Okay.”  
  
Mickey picks Yev up and brings him to bed. Before they started the film Mickey made sure Yev put his pyjamas on and brushed his teeth so that he didn’t have to wake him when he inevitably fell asleep before the movie ended.  
  
  
Mickey pokes his head back into the living room to ask Ian, “You want another beer?”  
  
Ian turns around and says, “No thanks, I’m good.”  
  
Mickey raises his eyebrows at him before nodding and heading to the kitchen to get himself a beer.  
  
When Mickey rejoins Ian in the living room he sits down next to him closer than before, though neither says a word about it. Mickey gulps down half of his beer before putting it down on the coffee table and sitting back into the sofa.  
  
Ian shifts on the sofa so that his body is now facing Mickey. He turns to look at Ian as well. He wants to ask him why he’s looking at him and make a snappy comment but he can’t find it in himself to do it. What he does find is the courage to close the distance between them and kiss him on the lips. Ian smiles into the kiss as his hand comes up to cup his jaw, pulling him closer. Mickey does the same as he takes Ian’s face into his hands.  
  
Ian moans into the kiss, slightly parting his lips. Mickey sneaks his tongue into Ian’s mouth, tasting him all over again. Mickey doesn’t kiss, yet he so freely kisses Ian and he hasn’t even fucked him. He’s been fucking Nate for a few months and they haven’t kissed once, though neither of them ever initiated kissing before so moot point.  
  
It just feels so easy with Ian, like he was meant to be kissing those lips.  
  
Mickey’s about to move to straddle Ian’s hips when their interrupted by a phone vibrating loudly on the sofa and small noises coming from it beginning to get louder and louder. Mickey breaks away from Ian as they look for the source of noise.  
  
“Oh, here it is,” Ian says as he pulls Mickey’s phone out of the couch cushions. “Nate calling,” he adds as he hands Mickey his phone.  
  
Mickey looks at Ian confused. Nate never calls him. He takes the phone and answers it, “Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Mickey. Can you come over?” Nate half slurs. The kids drunk or high or both, no wonder he’s calling, it was probably easier for him than texting.  
  
“I can’t,” Mickey says shifting his eyes from Ian to anywhere else, “I’ve got the kid asleep, I can’t just leave him. Did something happen?”  
  
“Svet, whatever her name is, can’t watch him?” Nate struggles to say.  
  
“She’s at work, Nate. What’s going on?” Mickey asks. He’s not sure if Nate’s just drunk and wants to get laid or if something else happened. Shit’s been going on with his family and he’s beginning to worry.  
  
“Nope, everything is fiiiiine,” Nate drags the word. “Just wanted to see you.”  
  
“You should go to bed and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” Mickey says hoping the kid will listen to him and go to bed.  
  
“Okay, Mickey. Bye,” Nate says before hanging up.  
  
Mickey puts his phone down on the coffee table before looking at Ian finally. Ian looks uncomfortable to say the least. He says, “Sorry about that.”  
  
Ian puts on a small smile, that Mickey kinda hates, it looks forced, but he says, “Is everything okay with Nate?”  
  
Mickey looks at him trying to decipher his tone. “Just drunk, should be fine in the morning.”  
  
Ian nods once and looks away from Mickey’s gaze. Mickey says, “You okay?”  
  
“Me? Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Ian says looking at him.  
  
“No reason for you not to be,” Mickey says back, “Just asking.”  
  
Ian nods again before saying, “I should probably go.”  
  
“You don’t have to. I can drive you when Lana gets home,” Mickey offers. He didn’t want Ian to leave yet.  
  
“I can walk,” Ian says instead, “Or take the L.”  
  
Mickey can’t make him stay if he doesn’t want to so he says, “If that’s what you want.”  
  
Ian stands up and heads towards the door, Mickey behind him. Ian grabs his jacket and turns to Mickey, “See you, Monday.”  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey says. He watches Ian open the door and go into the elevators. He closes his front door and goes back to the sofa wondering what the fuck just happened. He knows what happened. Nate called and ruined the mood between them, ultimately putting Ian off enough for him to up and leave.  
  
If Monday wasn’t going to be awkward enough with Ian and Mickey having had sex on the weekend, going into work with them almost having sex will be worse.  
  


* * *

  
Mickey’s weekend was long as per the new usual. On Saturday he texted Nate to make sure he was okay. He was, just had too much to drink alone and needed some company. He didn’t ask for Mickey to come over that night and Mickey didn’t offer. He didn’t want to. Mickey likes the kid, he’s great, but he just kept thinking about Ian and it would feel wrong if he went over there again to be with Nate when he was thinking of someone else.  
  
Mickey spent the weekend working whenever he wasn’t hanging out with Yevgeny or helping him with his own homework.  
  
  
Monday finally rolled around and Mickey was walking into work nervous. He didn’t know why he felt the need to be nervous but he just was. He hasn’t spoken to Ian since he abruptly left his apartment on Friday night. He can’t help but wonder why Ian left that way. He can only figure it’s cause of Nate but he doesn’t understand why it would be.  
  
He walks onto his floor and sees Ian at his station. Mickey goes up to him and says, “Hey.”  
  
Ian looks up to meet Mickey’s bright, blue eyes, “Hey. Look, I just want to apologize for how I left on Friday.”  
  
“Yeah… Why did you leave like that?” Mickey asks.  
  
Ian shifts his eyes away from Mickey and looks suddenly uncomfortable. He finally says, “I got a little jealous when I saw some guy calling you that late. Usually has to do with booty calls.”  
  
“Jealous? Why the hell were you jealous?” Mickey asks confused.  
  
“Seriously? How do you not get it?” Ian asks. When he sees that Mickey is genuinely confused he says, “Mickey, I like you. I like hanging out with you, talking to you, flirting with you,” he says a bit lower, “Kissing you was really great too, and I’m sure what we hoped to do would have been amazing too. So seeing Nate calling you on a Friday night at like ten something at night, I couldn’t help but get jealous. I felt stupid for feeling that way so I left. I’m sorry.”  
  
Mickey opens his mouth in a silent ‘oh’ and then closes his mouth again, unsure of what to say. Ian puts him out of his misery, “I know you said you don’t date or do the boyfriend thing, which is fine, for now. Can we just pretend that happened and be friends? I really do like hanging out with you.”  
  
Mickey sighs. He smiles at how nervous Ian seems to look. He says, “Yeah, of course,” if only to reassure the guy.  
  
Ian grins at him, “Great.”  
  
Mickey can’t help but grin back at him. “I should get to work now.”  
  
“Yeah. See you later,” Ian says with a wink, right back to his flirtatiously, friendly self. Just how Mickey likes it.  
  
Mickey shakes his head at him and heads to his desk. Things are back to normal, just like before Friday happened. Mickey doesn’t know if he likes that or not. He likes that he has Ian talking to him again but he doesn’t like how Ian wants to forget like it never happened. Like they didn’t happen. Did they happen? This was getting all too confusing for Mickey. Maybe it would be better if they forget what happened on Friday, all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> I'm taking prompts! http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ however, I will be writing the ones I have saved first so be ready to be patient :p  
> P.s. don't forget to check out 'He's the man' by me & Amanda (sleepyfaceandsnark) :)


	5. The Boxer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian meets Nate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i haven't updated in over two weeks, so sorry, but i've been going through so much lately, also doing gallavich week, so you know. i haven't written the next chapter of this so idk when the next update will be but i'll try not to leave you hanging for too long. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Weeks have gone by and it was starting to get a lot chillier out. There wasn’t any snow yet but it was fast approaching. Mickey has continually been getting along with his new team and boss very well.   
  
Him and Ian have also been getting along really well. After that one time of making out and it almost leading to more, they decided to forget it happened and just be friends; and friends is what they are.   
  
The two of them hang out with their co-workers, with Mandy, or even alone sometimes. The latter is usually met with a lot of unresolved sexual tension but they never act on it. Though, they wish they could. God, do they wish they could.   
  
Mickey hasn’t had sex in way too long. After the incident happened he tried hooking up with Nate again and just couldn’t get into it. All he thought about was Ian’s lips on his, on his neck. He didn’t feel right for being with Nate and thinking of Ian so he stopped seeing Nate. Well, they stopped fucking. He still sees Nate. The two of them also decided to be friends. Nate didn’t want to at first cause the whole point of their arrangement was to fuck with no strings. When Nate found himself a new guy to have casual sex with he called Mickey up. They hung out, smoked weed, and talked about shit. Like the fact that Nate’s mother, Christina, came back home. Jay had found her like he had the first time. This time she was more willing to come back with him. Though, she still caused some problems with Nate. She was always around and he was feeling claustrophobic.  
  
That’s how he ended up at Mickey’s work on Friday.   
  
Mickey’s sitting at his desk, finishing up the last of what he has to do for the day when his phone rings.  
  
“Yeah?” Mickey answers.   
  
“You’ve got a visitor here,” Ian says on the other line.  
  
Mickey furrows his brows, “Who is it?”   
  
“ _Nate_ ,” Ian says with a hint of bitterness in his tone. Mickey can’t help but smile at that.   
  
“Tell him I’ll be there soon. Almost done,” Mickey says before hanging up.   
  
He shuts off his computer before packing up his things and saying goodbye to the others.  
  
Mickey walks to where Ian’s station is and sees Nate sitting in the armchair bouncing his leg. Ian watching him.  
  
“Yo,” Mickey says as he approaches. “What’re you doing here, man?”  
  
Nate stands when he sees Mickey. He stands in front of him and says, “Had to get out of the house. Sorry, I didn’t mean to just barge in at your place of work. Didn’t know where else to go.”  
  
Mickey eyes him, “Something happen?”   
  
Nate’s eyes shift to Ian before he looks back at Mickey. He says, “No, it’s fine. Are you busy now? I mean, do you need to get home?”  
  
“Yeah, but you can come. The kid’s at my sisters, and Lana’s working,” Mickey offers.   
  
Nate seems to feel more at ease as he gives Mickey a small smile. “Thanks.”  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey says. “Give me a second.”  
  
Mickey walks over to Ian and gives him a look. Ian says, “So, that’s Nate.”  
  
“Mhm,” Mickey hums. “You okay there, big guy?”  
  
Ian’s eyes snap to Mickey’s. “Why wouldn’t I be? Not like your, whatever he is, isn’t fucking hot, or anything.”  
  
Mickey smirks at him. “Do I hear jealousy in your voice?”  
  
“Fuck off,” Ian says with no real heat.  
  
Mickey knows he could just tell him that he’s not fucking Nate but this is too much fun, and he’s kinda loving the fact that Ian’s jealous. He says, “Don’t be like that. You’re the one who said to forget that day happened, you know.”  
  
Before Ian can say anything Mickey says, “Anyway, I gotta go. See you Monday,” throwing him a wink like Ian always does before sauntering off.   
  


* * *

  
“So the redhead,” Nate says around the pizza in his mouth. When they got back to Mickey’s they ordered pizza and got out some beers and rolled themselves a nice, fat joint.   
  
“What about him?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Oh, don’t give me that. Are you two a thing or something?” Nate asks, turning his head to fully look at Mickey.  
  
“Nope,” Mickey says simply.  
  
“Mickey,” Nate prompts.  
  
Mickey groans, “How about you tell me why you really came to see me today?”  
  
“No, we’re still on you. Tell me,” Nate says poking him.  
  
“He’s just a guy I work with,” Mickey says. When he sees the look Nate’s giving him he says, “Fine, Jesus Christ. I used to know him a long time ago and ran into him a few months back before I started at the job. One night after work we made out and he was coming back here but my stupid sister was here with my kid instead of being at her own place so we didn’t do anything. When the kid fell asleep and my sister was gone we were going to start up something but then you called me drunk and killed the mood.”   
  
“Shit. Sorry, man,” Nate says immediately feeling like shit.   
  
Mickey says, “It’s not your fault. He thought you were calling for a booty call, which you pretty much were, but I didn’t tell him that. He told me at work the following Monday that we should just forget it happened and be friends. He’s the reason we’re not anything. Not like I want something more than sex anyway.”  
  
“Is he why you stopped things with me?” Nate asks curiously.  
  
Mickey doesn’t answer which is plenty for Nate. Nate says, “I see. Look, if he’s causing you to not even be able to fuck me then you probably like him a lot more than you let on.”  
  
Mickey laughs, “Oh fuck off, you egotistical fuck. Maybe it’s just that I didn’t want your ass anymore, ever think of that?”  
  
Nate laughs as well. “Liar. My ass is amazing and you know it. You don’t need to stop yourself from wanting a boyfriend or whatever, you have people in your life who don’t give a shit that you’re gay.”  
  
“And so do you, yet you’re still trapped in the damn closet,” Mickey says.  
  
“We don’t know that,” Nate says.  
  
“And we never will unless you tell them, man,” Mickey says.  
  
Nate sighs, “Whatever. Don’t take my advice if you’re just gonna flip it onto me. I’m just trying to be your friend. You know, your only friend.”  
  
Mickey shoves his shoulder. Laughing he says, “Fuck you, I have friends.”  
  
“Yeah, the redhead,” Nate says with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
  
“Ian,” Mickey says.   
  
“ _Ian,_ ” Nate says in a playful tone, unlike how Ian said Nate’s name before.   
  
Mickey rolls his eyes and says, “So onto you now. Why’d you come?”  
  
“My mom. What else?” Nate says sinking back into the sofa.  
  
“Why didn’t you go to the gym than? You know, punch shit or whatever,” Mickey says.  
  
“Didn’t wanna see my dad or brother. They’re everywhere. It’s just too much, you know?” Nate says.   
  
Mickey nods. He did know. When he lived in the south side it was difficult to breathe. The only place he could breathe was in an abandoned building he found one day. Nowhere else felt as claustrophobic than his home and he hates that that is happening to Nate now.   
  
Mickey says, “Let’s smoke another joint.”   
  
  
A couple hours later when they’re laughing at the movie they have in Mickey’s phone buzzes on the coffee table. He reaches over to see the ID and it says that Ian is calling him.  
  
He answers, “Hello?”  
  
“Mickey,” Ian says loudly, “How are you doing this fine evening?”  
  
Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose and says, “Are you drunk?”   
  
“Nope,” Ian says with a pop, “Just a little tips. I can’t drink much on my meds. Are you still with Nate?”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes. So this is what this is about. He says, “Are you seriously calling me about this right now?” Keeping in his memory the mention of ‘meds’ to ask Ian when he’s sober.  
  
“I just figured, he cock-blocked me with you so I’m going to cock-block him now,” Ian says like it’s a completely normal response.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Ian,” Mickey groans.  
  
“Mickey, I’m sorry I said we should forget what happened. I don’t want to forget it. I can’t forget it,” Ian rambles.  
  
Mickey’s heart squeezes at that. He says, “It’s fine, Ian. Just go to bed or stop drinking if you’re not supposed to.”  
  
“Mickey,” Ian says instead.  
  
“Yeah?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Please, don’t fuck him anymore,” Ian says softly.   
  
“What makes you think I was?” Mickey asks.  
  
“I’m not an idiot,” Ian says simply.  
  
Mickey sighs. “I’m not anyway.”  
  
“Good,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey smiles softly. “Goodnight, Ian.”  
  
“Goodnight, Mickey,” Ian says before the line cuts off.  
  
“Ian doing what I did to you guys a few weeks ago?” Nate asks when Mickey gets off the phone.  
  
Mickey laughs once, “Yeah, seems so.”  
  
“You okay?” Nate asks.  
  
“Hmm? Yeah, fine,” Mickey says in the least reassuring way possible. Nate lets it go though, if Mickey wanted to say something he would.   
  


* * *

  
Ian wakes up with a headache. He groans as he opens his eyes. He pulls himself together and gets out of bed to take his meds and then a couple of aspirins to sooth his aching head.   
  
He makes himself some coffee as he prepares his cat, Tipper, some food. Tipper rubs himself all around his legs  as he does so.  
  
“Hungry, huh, buddy?” Ian asks as he puts his food bowl down and Tipper goes at it.   
  
Ian prepares himself a bowl of cereal and toast with his coffee. Once he’s done eating, he goes to change so he can go to the gym.   
  
He gets to the gym and goes to change in the locker room before heading out to the punching bags. Ian loves working out and if he can do that while punching things, it’s even better. He just started coming to this gym. It’s run by a retired professional fighter who trains up and coming fighters. Though, they still allow the public (for a monthly fee, of course) to work out there even if they aren’t trying to train for a fight.   
  
He’s gotten into the rhythm when he feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns around as he swings an arm though the guy was quick and ducked just in time. Ian pulls his earphones out and says, “Shit, sorry.”  
  
“You got a good arm,” Nate says, standing to full height.   
  
“Thanks,” Ian says before turning back around to keep punching, now with a face to the bag.  
  
Nate stops him though, “Wait. I, uh, I didn’t mean to startle you or interrupt you. Just thought I recognized you. Ian right?”   
  
“Yeah,” Ian says simply.   
  
Nate looks around awkwardly before saying, “So, are you a fighter?”   
  
“No, I just like the workout,” Ian says, “You?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve won a few fights. My dad owns this gym,” Nate says with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
“Wait, you’re Nate Kulina?” Ian asks in shock. When he first started working out here he found out about Alvey Kulina and his sons, Nate and Jay, that they are all fighters, and that they’re really good. He did not think it was Mickey’s Nate that was the boxer.   
  
“You’ve heard of me, I see,” Nate says.  
  
“Yeah,” Ian says simply.   
  
“Nate! Get over here,” Someone calls over to Nate, interrupting them.  
  
“My dad,” Nate says. “I’ll see you around.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ian says.   
  
Nate turns back around and says, “Just so you know, there’s nothing going on with Mickey.”  
  
Ian nods and Nate walks towards his dad.   
  


* * *

  
Mickey didn’t hear from Ian for the rest of the weekend. He thought maybe he’d text him or something to apologize for calling drunk, but nope, nothing.   
  
Mickey spent the weekend with Yevgeny, and during the day Svetlana too. The nights were just the two boys. He loved getting those moments with him. The kid could talk his ear off about anything. He knew so many random things that made Mickey question how he knew these things.   
  
  
On Monday he walked into work and didn’t see Ian at his station, he’s probably in the break room, so he goes to his desk and drops off his things.   
  
Mickey heads to the break room to get a coffee since he didn’t have time to make one to go this morning before bringing Yev to school.   
  
Sure enough, Ian’s in the break room watching the coffee machine make the coffee. Mickey breaks him out of his reverie, “Hey.”  
  
Ian looks into Mickey’s eyes, “Hey.”   
  
There’s a silent moment where Mickey walks over to where Ian is to get himself a mug and waits for the coffee also.  
  
Ian sighs and says, “I feel like I’m always apologizing, but, uh, I’m sorry for Friday… again.”  
  
“Did you mean the things you said?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Yes,” Ian says, “I think about that night all the time, Mick.”  
  
Mickey grabs the back of Ian’s neck and pulls him down into a searing kiss. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist and pulls him in closer, until they’re pressed up against each other. Mickey pushes his tongue into Ian’s mouth, loving the taste of him.   
  
Mickey pulls back and steps away from him. They stare at each other both breathing heavily before Mickey turns his head away, breaking the contact. He pours the coffee into Ian’s mug before filling his up as well.   
  
He hands the mug over to Ian who takes it. Mickey says, “See you later,” before walking out of the break room with his mug of coffee.  
  
Mickey’s at his desk by the time Ian walks by and shoots him a wink on his way. Mickey rolls his eyes at him but can’t help that knot in his stomach from forming whenever Ian winks at him.   
  
  
A couple of hours later, Mickey gets a text from Ian.  
  
 **Ian:** Lunch, just us?   
  
**Mickey:** Sure   
  
**Ian:** Good :)   
  
**Mickey:** Where you taking me?   
  
**Ian:** Nowhere, got a surprise for you.   
  
**Mickey:** Now I’m intrigued  
  
 **Ian:** You’ll see in an hour  
  
 **Mickey:** You’re no fun  
  
 **Ian:** Ha, you won’t be saying that in an hour ;)  
  
 **Mickey:** Now I’m definitely intrigued   
  
**Ian:** You should be ;)   
  
**Mickey:** You wink at me too much  
  
 **Ian:** I know you love it ;)   
  
**Mickey:** Aren’t you supposed to be working?  
  
 **Ian:** Aren’t you?  
  
 **Mickey:** Shut up  
  
 **Ian:** Make me  
  
 **Mickey:** Oh I will in an hour if I’m thinking of your surprise in the right way ;)   
  
**Ian:** Did you just wink at me? Omg   
  
**Mickey:** You’re an idiot  
  
 **Ian:** :)  
  
 **Ian:** Now get back to work  
  
 **Mickey:** You’re not my boss  
  
 **Ian:** Mmm, call me, Mr. Gallagher  
  
 **Mickey:** No  
  
 **Ian:** Who’s the fun one now? :(  
  
 **Mickey:** I’m trying to work  
  
 **Mickey:** Mr. Gallagher   
  
**Ian:** Fuck, Mickey, that’s way too much of a turn on. I just pictured you saying that while you were ridding my dick. Fuck.  
  
Mickey didn’t know how this turned into them sexting but fuck, was he ever into it.   
  
**Mickey:** You want me to ride your cock, Mr. Gallagher? So that you’re even deeper in and I can slam back down onto you?   
  
**Ian:** Fuck, Mickey. I want you so bad. Is it lunch time yet?  
  
 **Mickey:** :) so that is my surprise.   
  
**Ian:** You sneaky bastard  
  
 **Mickey:** Nah, just a happy coincidence ;)   
  
**Ian:** You winking at me is going to kill me, I swear.   
  
**Mickey:** You’re such a geek.  
  
Mickey put his phone back in his pocket. He then saw Ian walking by his desk to head into Ryan’s office. Not without shooting Mickey a wink before going in. Ian’s winks were the ones that will kill him.   
  
  
Lunch time finally rolled around. The girls and Terrence asked Mickey to join them but he declined. They walked past him just as Ian was coming over to his desk.  
  
“Hey,” Ian says with a grin.  
  
“So where to?” Mickey asks eyeing him.  
  
“Follow me,” Ian says as he starts to lead the way. Mickey on his heels.  
  
They get in the elevators and Ian presses on the floor below the top floor. Mickey says when the doors close, “You gonna tell me what’s up there?”  
  
“So impatient,” Ian says with a smirk.  
  
Mickey groans, “Fine.”  
  
“By the way, I ran into Nate on Saturday at the gym. You didn’t tell me he was Nate Kulina, the boxer,” Ian says randomly.  
  
“Didn’t think I needed to. You’ve heard of him as a boxer?” Mickey asks curious.  
  
“Yeah, when I started training at his dad’s gym I heard of the whole family. How they’re such great fighters,” Ian explains, “Didn’t know it was your Nate.”   
  
The doors open to the floor Ian pressed on and they exit together on an empty floor. Mickey says, “He’s not _my Nate._ ”  
  
“You know what I mean,” Ian says as he leads Mickey somewhere.  
  
Mickey stops and grabs Ian’s elbow to stop him also. He says, “Ian, me and him aren’t a thing or anything. I told you that on Friday. I thought you understood that, especially from that kiss this morning…”  
  
Ian looks into his eyes, “I know, Mick. Just thought I’d let you know that I ran into him is all.”   
  
“Okay,” Mickey says with a nod. Ian smiles at him and continues to lead him to wherever.  
  
They stop at a door that Ian then opens. Inside is an empty office. Well, there’s a sofa, desk, and chair in the room, other than that it’s bare.   
  
“You brought me to a deserted office,” Mickey states as Ian closes the door.  
  
“Mhm,” Ian hums behind Mickey. He puts his hands on Mickey’s hips from behind and kisses the side of his neck.  
  
“We gonna eat at some point or is your plan to fuck me and not feed me?” Mickey asks as he pushes his ass back into Ian.   
  
Ian moans as he grinds into Mickey from behind, roaming his hands up his sides. He says in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you then we can eat.”   
  
Mickey hums in agreement as he turns around in Ian’s hold and kisses him hard on the lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ian lifts Mickey up and carries him over to the sofa, where he sits down with Mickey straddling his lap.   
  
Ian unbuckles Mickey’s belt as Mickey unbuttons Ian’s shirt and works a hickey onto his collarbone. Mickey removes Ian’s shirt and tosses it onto the back of the sofa. Ian does the same to Mickey’s shirt.   
  
“Take these fuckin’ pants off,” Ian says as he tried to remove them but to no avail. Mickey laughs and gets off of Ian to remove his pants and boxers. Ian getting up to do the same.   
  
“Fuck,” Mickey moans when he sees Ian in the flesh.   
  
Ian takes in the sight of Mickey naked before pushing him to sit on the sofa. Ian gets to his knees in front of him before pushing apart Mickey’s legs to settle himself in between them.  
  
Ian places both of his hands onto Mickey’s thighs and runs them up softly. He then scratches his nails back down Mickey’s thighs causing him to moan out. Ian runs his hands back up as he leans forward to suck on the skin right above his hardening cock.   
  
Mickey runs his fingers through Ian’s red hair. Ian moves lower and licks up Mickey’s now hard cock causing the man above him to moan. Ian takes Mickey into his mouth as he slips his hands underneath his thighs to pull him to the edge of the sofa. He slicks up a couple of fingers with the lube he had brought with him. Ian swallows around Mickey’s cock as he circles a finger around Mickey’s hole.  
  
Mickey pushes down a bit lower to let Ian know he wants it. Ian inserts a finger and starts moving it in and out before adding in the other one.   
  
Mickey’s rocking back into Ian’s fingers and up into his mouth all while trying not to come like this. He pulls on Ian’s hair to get him off of him. He says, “Get in me now.”  
  
Ian gets up from the floor, grabbing a couple things as well. He opens a condom and rolls it on before adding a bit more lube to his hard dick.   
  
Mickey’s bent over the arm of the sofa since it’s just easier this way. Ian goes up behind him and lines himself up before inching his way inside. Mickey arches his back and takes him all in.   
  
Ian has one hand on Mickey’s hip and the other on his opposite shoulder, as he picks up the pace and slams in and out of him. Mickey meeting every one of his thrusts.   
  
“Fuck, Mick, you feel so good,” Ian says as he brings Mickey up so that his back his pressed to his front.   
  
Mickey reaches one arm back to grab hold of Ian’s ass and pull him in closer, and the other around the back of his neck. Ian kisses his neck before he starts sucking on it and nipping at it.   
  
“Fuck,” Mickey moans out, “Right there, fuck, Ian.”  
  
“Say my name again,” Ian says as he pounds into that same spot to get that reaction out of Mickey.  
  
“Ian,” Mickey moans out again and again.   
  
Ian wraps his right hand around Mickey’s neglected cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts and twisting his wrist at the head.   
  
“Fuck, Ian, I’m gonna come,” Mickey says as he throws his head back to lay on Ian’s shoulder, moving his hips back onto Ian’s dick and forward into his hand.   
  
A few beats later, Mickey comes hard into Ian’s fist, followed closely by Ian.   
  
Ian removes himself slowly from Mickey. The two of them move to plop themselves down onto the sofa. Ian reaches down into his pant pocket to pull out some tissues.   
  
They sit there for a moment just enjoying their post sex haze. Mickey turns his head to look at Ian, who does the same. He says, “That was good.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ian agrees with a satisfied smile.  
  
“Now feed me,” Mickey says as he pats Ian on the thigh.   
  
Ian laughs, “So bossy.”  
  
“Says the guy who asked me to call him ‘Mr. Gallagher’,” Mickey teases.  
  
“Fuck, I should have asked you to say that while I was fucking you,” Ian says.   
  
“No,” Mickey says.   
  
Ian smiles, “Oh, yes, next time.” Ian winks at him before tossing him his clothes.   
  
Mickey shakes his head at him before the two of them get dressed and head downstairs to have lunch in the cafeteria.  
  
They get back to work like they didn’t just have the best fuck of their lives in one of the offices upstairs.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	6. We can make the good thing keep happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey have a good thing forming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, 10 days without an update. I'm sorry! Life and shit got in the way.  
> My 23rd birthday & grandma's funeral was last Monday :( & I've just been in a writing funk. This chapter took me two days to actually write lol. I'll try not to wait 10 days for another update but I make no promises :p  
> Enjoy! xo  
> P.s. the title comes from the song 'Good Thing' by Sage The Gemini ft. Nick Jonas

After fucking Ian for the first time Mickey needed more; and definitely somewhere other than at work. Throughout the week (the next three days) they continued their little sexual escapades during breaks or after work in their empty office. They would text each other or give little hints that it was time to go upstairs. They would go at different times unless it was lunch, and meet up in the office. They didn’t have sex every time they went up there, but enough to satisfy their new constant hunger for the other man.  
  
The only chance they got to be completely alone and out of work was on Friday.  
  
“Hey,” Ian says to Mickey as he comes up next to him in the break room. Ian didn’t see Mickey come in that morning since he was in Ryan’s office but he was sure to catch him getting free food and coffee in the break room, and he was clearly right.  
  
“Hey,” Mickey says around the doughnut in his mouth.  
  
Ian smiles at him and steps closer to him. He places his hand on the small of Mickey’s back as he places a soft kiss to the base of his jaw. Mickey looks around but no one is around so he looks back at Ian who’s right in his face. They smile at each other before leaning in those last couple inches and kiss.  
  
“You taste like jam,” Ian comments as he pulls away from Mickey to pour himself his own cup of coffee. “So, we’re still on for tonight right?”  
  
“As long as your asshole brother won’t be home than I’m there,” Mickey says before finishing off his doughnut.  
  
“He won’t be. Has some conference thing in New York, gone all weekend,” Ian says with a bright smile.  
  
Mickey chuckles. “Relax, freckles. I won’t be over all weekend, still got a kid at home, you know.”  
  
“I know,” Ian laughs, “I’m just saying.”  
  
“Unhuh,” Mickey mumbles.  
  
Ian pinches him hard on the ass and Mickey can’t help but laugh. Ian says, “When you going to come over?”  
  
“When Yev falls asleep most likely, I’ll text you,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian nods. “Okay, will you spend the night?” He says with a hopeful smile.  
  
“Depends how tired you make me,” Mickey says with a smirk.  
  
Ian laughs. He leans in and says in Mickey’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days.”  
  
The vibration of Ian’s deep voice in his ear and his words went straight to Mickey’s dick. He looks up into his eyes and says, “I’m holding you to that, firecrotch.”  
  
“You know your nicknames are getting worse as the days go by,” Ian teases.  
  
Mickey just flips him off making Ian laugh. Before they could do or say anything else Leila comes into the break room. When she sees them she says, “There you are, Ian. Ryan’s asking for you.”  
  
Ian groans but only Mickey can hear him since they’re still standing close to each other. Ian says, “Alright, thanks.”  
  
Leila goes about pouring herself some coffee before going to the fridge to get milk. While she’s distracted Ian pinches Mickey’s ass one last time before heading out, shooting a wink at him on his way.  
  
Mickey goes back to work and tries not to think about having Ian’s dick buried inside him later that night. They weren’t going to have their little rendezvous in the office today since they were going to fuck that night.  


* * *

  
After work Mickey goes to pick Yevgeny up from school since he started a new after-school program every Wednesday and Friday. It helps everybody out this way. Svetlana can go to work without worrying about who’s going to watch Yev until Mickey gets home past five o’clock, Mandy doesn’t have to babysit every week for just a few hours, and Yevgeny gets an activity out of it. He took up swimming because the few kids he made friends with were taking that activity and he really liked them. He had initially wanted to take up chess or something but he already gets to play chess during lunch sometimes with his favourite teacher so he chose swimming.  
  
“Daddy!” Yev yells when he sees his dad walking towards him. He was already outside waiting for Mickey with a supervisor, as well as a couple other kids waiting on their parents.    
  
Mickey walks up to them and hugs Yev. “Hey, kiddo.”  
  
“This is my swimming teacher, Ms. Cates,” Yev says pulling Mickey’s hand and his teachers hand.  
  
Ms. Cates laughed and took her hand out of Yev’s to shake Mickey’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Milkovich.”  
  
“Likewise,” Mickey says. He’s learned to be polite over the years since Yev started school. He learned that getting into a fight with your child’s educator was not helpful in the slightest.  
  
Mickey looks down at Yev and says, “Let’s go home.”  
  
“Okay,” Yev says to his dad before saying to his teacher, “Bye, Ms. Cates!”  
  
As they walk away Mickey says to Yev, “How about we go eat at mommy’s restaurant for dinner?”  
  
“Okay! Can I get mac’n’cheese again?” Yev asks taking Mickey’s hand as they walk to the car.  
  
“Whatever you want little man,” Mickey says.  
  
  
On the drive to the restaurant Yev tells Mickey about his swim class after school. “Daddy, we learned how to swim on our backs today.”  
  
“That’s good, Yev. So you like swimming?” Mickey asks.  
  
“I love it! We’re going to learn how to dive into the pool soon, I’m so excited,” Yev says with a bright smile matching his bright blue eyes.  
  
Mickey laughs and just continues to listen to his chatterbox of a child.  
  
  
“Mommy!” Yev says when he sees Svetlana in the restaurant.  
  
Svetlana smiles at them and squats down to hug her soon and kiss him. “What are you doing here?” She asks them.  
  
“To see you mama, and get mac’n’cheese,” Yev says with a toothy smile.  
  
Svetlana laughs and stands back up. Mickey says to her, “Figured we eat here that way when your done work we can head home together.”  
  
“Meaning you don’t feel like cooking,” Svetlana teases as she leads them to a table in her section.  
  
“Whatever don’t accept the lift,” Mickey says, “Yev and I can just go home without you when we’re done.”  
  
“No, daddy, we can’t leave mama here when she’s done,” Yev interrupts.  
  
Svetlana grins at Mickey and says to Yev, “Good boy, baby.”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes at them as he sits down in his chair with Yev next to him. They order, both already knowing what they want to eat and drink, and then Yev continues to chat away.  
  
  
After they finished eating Mickey felt his phone buzz in his pants.  
  
**Ian:** Can’t wait to fuck you  
  
**Mickey:** Having dinner with my son, man. What if his grabby little hands took my phone and saw that?  
  
**Ian:** Don’t be so dramatic. He didn’t see it, did he?  
  
**Mickey:** No but he could have  
  
**Ian:** Fine. I can’t wait to play with you. That better?  
  
**Mickey:** Not really but I like it anyway  
  
**Ian:** Good ;)  
  
“Can we get dessert, papa?” Yev asks Mickey breaking him away from his phone.  
  
“You’re not too full?” Mickey asks.  
  
Yev shakes his head ‘no’ and says, “I want this,” pointing to a picture of a chocolate lava cake.  
  
Mickey was eyeing that too so he agrees to letting Yev have only because he knows the kid won’t finish it and he’ll get to have most of it. Plus, they still have some time before Lana is done work at eight.  
  
  
They share the chocolatey goodness and pay their bill by the time Lana is done work. She takes home a meal for herself and they all head home.  
  
At home, Mickey takes a shower and changes into dark, slightly ripped jeans, and a grey long sleeve shirt.  
  
Yev got this new puzzle from Mandy last week so while Lana rests her feet, Mickey’s on the living room floor with Yev trying to put this puzzle together.  
  
**Ian:** Let me know when you’re heading out  
  
**Mickey:** I will. Sorry, the kid wanted to start this fucking puzzle Mandy got him. Remind me to kick her ass for getting him it. It’s really big.  
  
**Ian:** That is so cute, I just pictured you and Yev doing the puzzle, omg.  
  
**Mickey:** You’re an idiot  
  
**Ian:** You’re cute as fuck :)  
  
**Mickey:** Fuck off  
  
Mickey and Yev get about a third of the puzzle done before Mickey’s had enough. He says, “How about we continue this tomorrow, buddy? It’s your bedtime.”  
  
Yev pouts but it’s interrupted by a big yawn. Mickey laughs and says, “C’mon, go brush your teeth and put your PJ’s on.”  
  
Yev gets up and does as he’s told. Mickey sits next to Svetlana and she says, “Fuck-buddy?” as she eyes him up and down.  
  
“Nah, someone else. I’m not still seeing that guy, we’re just friends now,” Mickey admits for some reason.  
  
Svetlana sits up straighter and gives him her full attention. She says, “Tell.”  
  
“Tell what?” He asks confused.  
  
“Who’s new guy and who is old guy now that you are no longer fucking him,” She says.  
  
Mickey groans. “Nate, he’s a boxer. He’s just a friend now. He’s not out though so don’t be saying shit to anybody.”  
  
“Who would I tell?” She asks confused.  
  
“Not even Mandy. I haven’t said anything to her yet. Especially that the new guy is her best friend…” He trails off.  
  
“Orange boy?!” She asks shocked.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Mickey mutters. “Yes, but shut the fuck up, okay? I’ll tell her, eventually. We only started fucking this week so it’s not like a thing or anything.”  
  
“But you want it to be?” Svetlana probes.  
  
“No,” Mickey says. “I mean, yeah, but just to fuck.”  
  
“Mhm,” She mumbles.  
  
Yev comes out of his room changed in his teenage mutant ninja turtles PJ’s he loves so much and says, “Done, daddy.”  
  
“Mommy’s going to read you your story tonight,” He says shooting Svetlana a look over his shoulder. She glares at him but gets up anyway to go to her son.  
  
Mickey goes in as well to kiss Yev on the head before heading out to Ian’s.  
  
**Mickey:** On my way  
  
**Ian:** Finally! I may or may not have started without you…  
  
**Mickey:** Fuck, Ian, you better fucking not have started without me.  
  
**Ian:** ;) get the fuck over here already  
  
**Mickey:** I’m trying. Stop texting me, it’s illegal to text and drive.  
  
**Ian:** You’re such a fucking dad. You’re lucky I find you insanely sexy.  
  
Mickey put his phone in the cup holder next to his seat as he started driving a bit faster. He also didn’t know what to say to Ian’s last text. He liked that Ian thought he was sexy but for him to freely say that to him, he got this weird, tingly feeling creep into him. He also on some level didn’t believe Ian thought that, that he was just saying that for his benefit.  
  
**Ian:** Buzz #810 when you’re here  
  
Mickey sees the text once he’s outside Ian’s apartment building so he does as he’s told and gets buzzed right in.  
  
Mickey knocks on Ian’s door and Ian answers it immediately. With a bright smile he says, “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” Mickey says from the doorway.  
  
Ian moves out of the way and Mickey lets himself in. He looks around his apartment from where he’s standing and says, “Nice place-“ before Ian’s on him. Ian pushes Mickey up against the nearest wall and has his lips and hands all over him.  
  
Mickey moans into the kiss and pushes into Ian with his hips. Ian pushes him back against the wall with his hips and grinds into him. He brings his hands down to Mickey’s and brings them up above his head against the wall. Ian moves his lips down his jaw and works a small mark into the skin below his jaw.  
  
“Mmm, no visible marks,” Mickey says.  
  
“Mmkay,” Ian says stepping away from him. “Let’s get you undressed than, need to get my hands and mouth on those non-visible areas,” He says with a wink.  
  
Mickey laughs, “God, you’re an idiot,” but follows him into the bedroom regardless.  
  
  
Mickey stands in front of Ian who is next to the bed and drops to his knees. He pulls down Ian’s shorts and is happy to see the guy’s not wearing any underwear. He smirks up at him before licking the tip of his hard cock. Mickey brings his hands up to caress Ian’s thighs, up to his hips, and around to his ass. He takes hold of his cheeks, massaging them firmly. As he does so he sucks a dark mark into the skin above his hipbone. He moves his lips lower and lower until he’s at the head of his cock. He swirls his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. He swirls his tongue around the head before slowly taking him inch by inch into his mouth. Ian’s hand fists into Mickey’s dark hair pulling him closer slightly. Mickey swallows around Ian’s cock and Ian’s hips jerk.  
  
This is the first time Mickey’s had Ian’s dick in his mouth and Ian was loving every second of it (so was Mickey to be honest). There was something about sucking someone’s dick that Mickey just loved. Knowing he was the one making Ian moan and gasp, tightening his grip in his hair, and jerking his hips, drives Mickey wild. It’s like Ian can’t contain himself and needs more and more of Mickey’s mouth on him and Mickey was in heaven.  
  
Ian pulls at Mickey’s hair and Mickey removes his dick from his mouth. Ian looks down at Mickey’s lust filled eyes and puffy, pink lips, God, was he beautiful. He says, “Get up here.”  
  
Mickey doesn’t need to be told twice, he stands up and immediately Ian is on him, again. He licks at Mickey’s lips forcing them open so he could taste him. Ian removes Mickey’s shirt before he takes his own off. Mickey takes his own pants off then they’re both naked and standing in front of each other. Ian sits on the bed and Mickey follows suit. Ian pushes Mickey back so he’s laying on his back. He hovers over him, settled in between his legs, and leans down to kiss him again.  
  
They start to rut against each other, trying to get any kind of friction on their hard cocks. Ian grinds hard against Mickey’s hole making him moan out loud. “Fuck, _Ian._ ”  
  
Ian grabs the lube from his bedside table and a condom. He rubs some liquid onto his fingers warming it up before circling Mickey’s hole. He inserts a finger as he licks into Mickey’s mouth. Ian quickly adds a second finger and scissors him open as he sucks a dark mark below his collarbone.  
  
Mickey’s hands are scratching down Ian’s back lightly before he moves them lower to grab onto his ass. He squeezes hard and pulls him closer.  
  
Ian chuckles into his neck before kissing him softly. He removes his fingers and rolls on the condom.  
  
The sweet burn that comes with Ian pushing in those first couple inches are the best to Mickey. When Ian is fully seated inside of him is like a sweet hell; he’s completely blissed out.  
  
Mickey bites onto Ian’s shoulder as he thrusts right into his prostate. Ian moaning out, “Christ, Mickey. You feel so fucking good.”  
  
Mickey grunts out in response, “Keep doing that. Fuck, right there, Ian.”  
  
Ian loves fucking Mickey. It’s the only time Mickey only calls him by his first name. Sometimes he calls him by his name when they’re together but usually it’s some nickname or ‘Gallagher’. Hearing Mickey moan out his name does delicious things to Ian.  
  
Ian hitches Mickey’s legs up higher around his waist as he starts to pound harder into him, creating the most amazing sounds from escaping Mickey’s bitten rid lips.  
  
Ian brings his hand around Mickey’s neglected cock and Mickey arches his back at the sensation. Ian works his dick hard and fast, just as he’s slamming into him. He twists his wrist at the head and he has Mickey coming in white, hard, strides. Ian is close behind.  
  
Ian pulls out of him and they lay next to each other panting, trying to catch their breaths.  
  
Once their orgasms have subsided, Mickey chuckles lowly, “That was fuckin’ good.”  
  
“Yeah?” Ian asks with a goofy grin.  
  
“Yeah, man,” Mickey says. “We gotta do it more often in an actual bed.”  
  
Ian leans back on an elbow, smiling down at Mickey. He pecks Mickey on the lips before getting out of bed. He hands Mickey a tissue before he goes to the bathroom to clean himself off.  
  
Mickey cleans himself off before the bit of cum that’s on him dries up. He puts his boxers back on and Ian does the same when he gets back into the bedroom.  
  
Ian says, “You want a beer?”  
  
“Sure,” Mickey says because he doesn’t want to leave yet, but also he wants a beer.  
  
They go to the kitchen and Ian gets them both a beer from the fridge. He pops the cap off the bottle before handing it to Mickey. Mickey chugs down half the bottle as Ian takes a couple of small sips.  
  
“I need a cigarette,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian smiles at him and says, “Alright.”  
  
Mickey starts to walk to the bedroom, Ian following. He grabs his pack and lighter out of his jeans pocket and looks to Ian holding it out to him as well. Ian shakes his head ‘no’.  
  
Ian leads them out to the living room and Mickey asks, “You mind if I smoke in here?”  
  
“No, go ahead. It’s too cold out anyway for you to go out there in just boxers,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey sits next to Ian on the sofa and says, “I could always get dressed.”  
  
“But I’m not done with you yet,” Ian says with a wink turning the TV on.  
  
Mickey laughs as he lights his smoke and inhales deeply. He takes a few puffs before offering Ian the stick. Ian takes it and inhales. He says, “I quit, you know,” before handing the cigarette back to Mickey.  
  
“So why’d you just take a puff?” Mickey asks as he blows smoke out of his nose.  
  
Ian shrugs. “I have a puff here and there. Plus it was just in that pretty little mouth of yours.”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes and chuckles, embarrassed. “Fuck off.”  
  
They watch some random movie on TV as they talk about shit; work, family, the old days.  
  
  
Mickey has another beer by the time Ian has his lips on Mickey’s neck again and his hand running down his chest and into his boxers. They go another round on the sofa, Mickey riding Ian into oblivion, before Ian drags Mickey with him into his bed. Mickey didn’t really intend on spending the night but who was he kidding? He wanted to spend the night with Ian and no one was going to stop him.  


* * *

  
Mickey wakes up when he feels the bed dip. He cracks his eyes open and sees Ian sitting on the bed right next to where Mickey is still laying. He has a glass of water in his hand and he sees Ian throw his head back before taking a gulp of water.  
  
He watches as Ian puts the glass back down and grips onto the mattress with his head down between his shoulder blades. His arms shake slightly and he groans lowly.  
  
Mickey runs a hand up Ian’s back soothingly as he says softly, “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” Ian says as he looks back at Mickey.  
  
Mickey sits up in bed and Ian moves to sit with his back against the headboard as well. Mickey places a hand on Ian’s thigh and says, “You okay?”  
  
Ian smiles shyly at him and says, “Yeah, I’m good. It’s just, um, my pills make me a little nauseous sometimes, and give me the shakes. I’m okay now though.”  
  
“Pills. You mentioned those before, when you called me drunk. You said you weren’t supposed to drink so much on your meds. What are they?” Mickey asks. When he sees Ian’s discomfort he says, “You don’t have to tell me, it’s okay.”  
  
“No, it’s just, people tend to leave when they find out…” Ian says. When Mickey just sits there and waits Ian says, “I have Bipolar disorder.”  
  
Mickey scrunches up his brows and says, “Bi what?”  
  
Ian can’t help but chuckle at how lost Mickey seems to be. He clarifies, “Bipolar. It’s manic depression; high highs followed by low lows. I’m on meds so I’m pretty stable meaning I don’t get those intense highs and lows but if the meds stop working or I need a new prescription or something than it’s possible I get them. I get it if you don’t want to keep this going,” motioning between the two of them  
  
Mickey says, “Who says I want to stop this? As long as you’re okay than I have no reason to not be okay with it.”  
  
Ian can’t help but smile at him, at this beautiful man who just said something to him that no one has ever said. He brings his hand up to cradle the side of Mickey’s face. He kisses him on the lips softly before saying, “Thanks, Mick.”  
  
Mickey clears his throat and says, “Yeah, of course.”  
  
  
They put on some boxers and head out to the kitchen where Ian makes them eggs and bacon.  
  
Ian’s cat comes out of nowhere and rubs himself on Mickey’s leg effectively scaring the crap out of him. “Jesus Christ, what the fuck? You have a cat?”  
  
Ian laughs, “Yeah, that’s Tipper.” The cat continues to rub himself against Mickey’s legs and Ian says, “He likes you. Like father like son,” throwing him a wink over his shoulder.  
  
Mickey flips him off before he crouches down to touch the cat. He rubs behind his little ear and the cat starts to purr. Ian says, “Oh my God, did he just purr?”  
  
“Yeah so?” Mickey asks confused.  
  
“Tipper only purrs with people he loves, like me. He hasn’t even purred at Lip and he lives here too,” Ian says.  
  
“The difference is Lip is an asshole and I’m awesome. Your cat knows,” Mickey says with a smirk.  
  
Ian laughs and says to his cat, “You hungry, Tip?”  
  
The cat moves away from Mickey to go to Ian. Ian puts his food out before he puts his and Mickey’s food on some plates. They eat and talk, and it’s comfortable.  
  
After breakfast, they go another round before Mickey has to get home, and Ian has to get to the gym.  


* * *

  
A few weeks go by and they’ve gotten into a new routine. Ian comes over whenever Mickey’s alone and Mickey does the same at Ian’s. However, Ian’s never always alone and he even ran into Lip a few times but Mickey doesn’t give a shit anymore. He even told Mandy that he’s been fucking Ian. Those two and Svetlana are the only ones who know about Ian and Mickey, oh and Nate. Mickey’s still hanging out with Nate but of course, just as friends. He has Ian to fuck now, and if he says so himself, is amazing in the sack.  
  
No one at work knows of their arrangement, and neither does Yevgeny. He doesn’t need his son knowing he’s ‘seeing’ Ian, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing, especially since they just fuck around.  
  
Mickey likes what he has going with Ian though. It works. They fuck around at work, and home. They even hang out with Lana, Mandy, and Yev. Shit’s just easy with Ian, and that makes Mickey happy. It’s what he needs. In a world where not many things are easy for Mickey, having Ian in his life makes everything a little less difficult for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & yes, I named Ian's cat after Cam's cat he used to have <3
> 
> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	7. The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey take a step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this chapter, hope you enjoy it!  
> Title comes from 'Take me to church' by Hozier

The beginning of winter was here in Chicago and everyone was feeling the worst of it. They didn’t have a bad few weeks of November, however the minute it was December, the temperature started to drop.  
  
They still had about three weeks or so until Christmas and everyone in Mickey’s life was excited about it. Hell, so was he. It meant he got a couple weeks off from work to enjoy the holiday and New Years. It also meant he got to spend time with Yevgeny and get him gifts. He actually really loved to spoil his son, something he never was as a child.  
  
Mickey also spoils (to the best of his ability) Svetlana and Mandy during the holidays. This year, he’s contemplating about the two men in his life. His fuck-buddy (boyfriend, totally his boyfriend but doesn’t want to admit it) Ian, and his surprising best friend, Nate. Does he buy them a gift? He has no idea what to do as the day starts to creep by.  
  
  
Mickey’s hanging out with Mandy and Svetlana as Yevgeny was fast asleep in his bedroom. He decides to ask them seeing as they already know too much about his love life as it is. “Do I get Ian a Christmas gift?”  
  
They both turn away from the TV to stare at him. Mandy lowers the volume on it and says to him, “I think you should.”  
  
“Why? Is he getting me something?” Mickey asks.  
  
“I didn’t say that, I’m just saying, you two have been seeing each other for what, a couple months now?” Mandy says.  
  
“We’re not really seeing each other…” Mickey says.  
  
“You fuck, you hang out, and you’re not seeing anyone else. You’re seeing him,” Mandy says.  
  
“But he is not boyfriend. Orange boy has not asked, and neither has he. It is not required to get gift,” Svetlana speaks up.  
  
“They’re practically boyfriends though,” Mandy says.  
  
“Practically boyfriends and boyfriends are different things,” Svetlana counters.  
  
“Thanks guys, this really fucking helped…” Mickey rolls his eyes. He finishes off his beer and goes to get another before joining them again. “Okay, what about Nate?”  
  
“What about him?” Mandy asks suspiciously. She met Nate one day when he was hanging out at the apartment with Mickey. She stopped by and met him before leaving again. He told her how he used to bang him but now they’re just friends and not to say anything since he’s not out still.  
  
“Do I get him something? Nothing like romantic or some shit, but like something? Don’t people get their friends gifts and shit?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Well if you get Nate something you _have_ to get Ian something,” Mandy says. Svetlana agrees, and Mandy adds, “But Ian’s gift has to be better since you’re banging him.”  
  
“Technically orange boy bangs him,” Svetlana says tilting her head to Mickey. Mandy bursts out laughing while simultaneously pretending to gag everywhere.  
  
“Fuck you both,” Mickey says.

* * *

  
Christmas was about a week away, which means Mickey’s vacation just started. He finishes his last work day before his vacation is to officially begin.  
  
Ian comes over to his desk when they’re done and says to him, “Coming over tonight?”  
  
“I can’t, should have asked me before,” Mickey says as he makes his way around his desk and closer to Ian.  
  
“Oh,” Ian says a little disappointed. “Should have figured, dad and all that.”  
  
“Not only that,” Mickey says. He continues when he sees Ian’s waiting for more, “Nate’s coming over after I bring the kid to Mandy’s.”  
  
“Oh,” Ian says again, same tone as before with a bit more hurt thrown in there.  
  
They made it to the elevator when Mickey says, “Hey, c’mon don’t be like that. You know me and him are just friends.”  
  
“I know,” Ian says, “I’m fine.”  
  
“You sure?” Mickey asks. They get in the elevator and are the only ones in there.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Ian says simply.  
  
Mickey steps right up to Ian and takes his face in his hands. His bright, blue eyes search his deep, green ones for any sign that he’s not okay. Ian cuts his thoughts and says, “You going to kiss me or what?”  
  
Mickey grins at him and kisses him hard on the lips. Ian pulls him close and kisses him like it’s the first time in months. He can never get enough of Mickey.  
  
They break away from each other when the doors are about to open. Mickey says, “How about you come to dinner with Yev and me? I’ll pay.”  
  
“You asking me out on a date with your kid?” Ian asks with a smug grin.  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey says with a laugh.  
  
Ian laughs as well and says, “I’d love to, Mick.”  
  
They brace themselves in the cold outside as they make their way to Mickey’s car. They get in and crank the heat up as they head to the school to get Yev from his after school activity.  
  
To say the kid was excited to have Ian with them for dinner would be an understatement. There was never a dull or silent moment during dinner as the kid chatted his way through it. Ian even snuck in some small squeezes to Mickey’s thigh and knee. Mickey couldn’t help but love it, and he kinda hated that.  
  
After dinner they headed to Mandy’s.  
  
“Hey, kid!” Mandy says as she opens her door to her three favourite men, the smallest one in particular.  
  
“Aunt Mandy! We’re going to have so much fun tonight, daddy let me bring the puzzle he got me, it’s even bigger than the one you got me!” Yev said super enthusiastically.  
  
Mandy glared at Mickey and punched him in the arm when Yev ran inside with his little backpack. She moved over to Ian and hugged him, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Had dinner with them, thought I’d come by. Okay if I hang out for a while?” Ian asks her.  
  
“Of course, dumbass,” Mandy says with a smirk. Ian moves inside the apartment but Mickey stays at the doorway.  
  
Mickey says, “I gotta go. I’ll come pick Yev up after lunch.”  
  
“Okay, I was going to make that salad mommy used to make for him if you wanna come for lunch,” Mandy says.  
  
“Mmm, yeah, so I’ll be here at lunch,” He says with a grin.  
  
“Alright,” She says before yelling to Yev, “Yev! Go say bye to daddy!”  
  
“Ew don’t ever call me daddy,” Mickey says.  
  
“What about me?” Ian winks at him.  
  
Mandy starts to make barfing noises at them. Yev comes to them and says, “Bye, daddy!” as he hugs the top part of his legs, head reaching just above his waist.  
  
Mickey crouches down to hug him properly. He kisses his head, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Make sure to babysit aunt Mandy as best you can, huh?” he says with a wink, which causes him to laugh.  
  
“Are you leaving too, Ian?” Yev asks looking up at Ian.  
  
“No, I’m gonna stay with you and Mandy for a bit. Is that okay?” He asks him since it is his time with his aunt.  
  
“Yes! You can help with the puzzle!” Yev says excitedly.  
  
Mickey tries to stifle a laugh. He ruffles Yev’s hair and says, “Alright, bye kiddo. Love you.”  
  
“Love you,” Yev says back with a (missing) toothy smile.  
  
“I’ll walk you out,” Ian says. They walk out the door and Ian closes it behind him but not all the way as to not lock himself out.  
  
They step away from the door and Ian says to Mickey, “I’ll see you soon?”  
  
“How about tomorrow night?” Mickey asks, “Svetlana works and we gotta be quiet though.”  
  
Ian smiles at him, “Yeah, okay,” before crowding Mickey’s space and kissing him on the lips softly. They don’t usually ever kiss like that.  
  
Mickey asks, “What was that for?”  
  
Ian shrugs, “Nothing, just had fun before.”  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Mickey says. “‘Kay, I gotta go now.”  
  
“‘Kay,” Ian says. Mickey stands on his tip toes and kisses Ian again. It’s a little rougher than the one they just shared but nearly has hard and rough as they usually kiss. This was a goodbye kiss (not a goodbye forever kiss, but a ‘see you later’ goodbye kiss).

* * *

  
Mickey gets home and texts Nate to come over before jumping in the shower. Mickey’s clean, dry, in clean clothes, and rolling a joint by the time Nate makes it there.  
  
They sit on the sofa and smoke while shitty (but still pretty good) Christmas movies start to play on TV. They opened a window to let the smoke out but close it the second their done because it’s so damn cold out.  
  
“Oh,” Nate remembers something through his smoke filled brain. “I brought you something.” He goes over to his jacket and pulls something out, coming back to the sofa.  
  
He hands Mickey a Seagal movie and Van Damme movie. “Merry Christmas, asshole.”  
  
Mickey laughs, “Thanks, man. Fuck Van Damme though.”  
  
“That’s why I got you both. You can see why Van Damme totally rocks and why Seagal sucks,” He laughs.  
  
Mickey flips him off. He puts the films down before getting up, “Hold on,” he says before disappearing into his bedroom. He comes back with a box in his hands before plopping down next to Nate and handing it to him with a, “Merry Christmas or whatever.”  
  
Nate opens it and sees a new pair of boxing gloves inside. They’re completely black and sleek as fuck. He says, “Shit, Mick, these are amazing. And all I got you was some shitty old movies.”  
  
Mickey laughs. “Don’t worry about it, man. I got those for a good price, plus it’s something you love doing,” He says with a shrug, “Plus I’m definitely going to watch the shit out of the Seagal movie.”  
  
Nate punches his arm lightly and says, “Thanks.”  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey shrugs it off. “Let’s watch this,” He adds with a grin, holding up the Seagal movie.

* * *

  
Yevgeny is passed out with his head on Mandy’s lap and his legs on Ian’s. They were watching, of course, a Pixar film when he fell asleep. When Mickey left, they did the puzzle as a movie was playing. They got tired of the puzzle and put watched the movie fully before he fell asleep.  
  
They put the regular TV on as he slept between them, and spoke about Mickey, though not saying his name out loud. “So did you get you know who a Christmas gift?” Mandy asked.  
  
“I might have…” Ian says as a blush starts to creep up his neck.  
  
“What did you get!?” She says in a loud whisper.  
  
“I’m not telling,” Ian says. “It’s nothing that special since I don’t even know if he’s getting me something, which he totally doesn’t have to do.”  
  
“Ian, breathe,” Mandy says. “He got you something. What it is, I don’t know, but I know he got you something.”  
  
Ian grins, “He did?”  
  
Mandy can’t help but grin back, “He did.”  
  
“I’m gonna text him,” Ian says as he takes his phone from next to him on the sofa.  
  
“Don’t tell him I said anything about him getting you something,” Mandy threatens lowly.  
  
**Ian:** Hey :)  
  
Mandy and Ian go back to watching TV but Mandy sees Ian keep checking his phone. That is until his eyes become permanently glued to the screen as he texts Mickey.  
  
**Mickey:** Hey  
  
**Mickey:** I’m really high right now, just so you know  
  
**Ian:** You alone?  
  
**Mickey:** Nope, Nate’s still here  
  
Ian groans lowly and Mandy turns to him, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nate’s still there,” He says to her.  
  
“So?” Mandy says. He gives her a look and she rolls her eyes. “Ian, he’s totally into you, don’t worry about Nate. Too bad the kid is gay, he’s fucking hot.”  
  
“You think you’re helping but you’re really not,” Ian says as he flicks her on the head.  
  
She smacks him back and that makes Yev wake up. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing, Yev,” She says as she glares at Ian. “C’mon, let’s get you ready for bed.” She helps him up and brings him to her bedroom. Her two roommates were already gone for the holidays, but seeing as she had no spare rooms, her nephew shared her bed. He loved it though, since he’s used to sleeping alone, and he loves his aunt so much.  
  
**Mickey:** You still at Mandy’s?  
  
**Ian:** What are you guys doing?  
  
**Ian:** Yeah, still here. She just went to put Yev to bed, he had been sleeping between us on the sofa.  
  
**Mickey:** Smoked, a lot, and we’re watching a Seagal movie he got me. He also got me a Van Damme movie, but fuck Van Damme.  
  
**Ian:** What? Van Damme is way better than Seagal  
  
**Mickey:** You are out of your mind, Seagal can totally kick Van Damme’s ass. Nate likes Van Damme too, what the fuck is wrong with you two?  
  
**Ian:** He’s got some Van Double Damn!  
  
**Mickey:** You’re an idiot  
  
**Ian:** Awww thanks :)  
  
**Mickey:** Anytime ;)  
  
**Ian:** I heard you got me a Christmas gift  
  
**Mickey:** Fucking Mandy, I’m going to kill her  
  
**Ian:** You guys are ridiculous. Don’t. I got you something too..  
  
**Mickey:** You did?  
  
**Ian:** Yeah, is that okay?  
  
**Mickey:** Yeah  
  
**Ian:** Good  
  
**Mickey:** Still gonna kill her though  
  
**Ian:** Of course you will. So what’d you get me? :)  
  
**Mickey:** You’ll find out soon enough. When do you go home for it?  
  
**Ian:** I’m not, just spending the night of Christmas Eve. Too many of us, Lip is staying there though. I got used to the space now, don’t wanna spend more than one night in a room with two of my brothers.  
  
**Mickey:** That would suck. Least you’ll have more free time since you won’t be there 24/7 right?  
  
**Ian:** You saying you wanna see me during the holidays?  
  
**Mickey:** Didn’t say that but yeah, maybe  
  
**Ian:** You’re cute :)  
  
**Mickey:** What did I tell you about calling me that?  
  
**Ian:** To do it :)  
  
**Mickey:** God dammit, Ian  
  
**Ian:** I really wanna see you, Mick  
  
**Mickey:** You will tomorrow  
  
**Ian:** Don’t wanna wait that long  
  
**Mickey:** You’ll live  
  
**Ian:** So nice to me :(  
  
**Mickey:** I’m kidding, but you’re gonna have to wait till tomorrow. I’m too high to come get you or even stay awake for much longer. Nate just left and I’m having trouble staying awake just to text you.  
  
Ian’s heart melted a little knowing that Mickey was staying awake just to text him.  
  
**Ian:** I’m physically having a hard time not calling you fucking cute right now  
  
**Mickey:** You just ruined this whole thing  
  
**Ian:** The whole thing? Oh noooo  
  
**Mickey:** Fuck you  
  
**Ian:** Gladly :)  
  
**Mickey:** Goodnight, Ian  
  
**Ian:** Goodnight, Mickey  
  
Ian yawned and decided to text Lip, see if he could catch a ride from him if he was still out.  
  
**Ian:** You out or something?  
  
**Lip:** No but I can come get you, where are you?  
  
**Ian:** Mandy’s, and no you can’t come inside.  
  
**Lip:** Fine, text me the address, I’m leaving now.  
  
**Ian:** Thanks, brother dearest  
  
**Lip:** Fuck off  
  
“Lip’s gonna come get me. I’m too tired to take the L, and I definitely don’t feel like sleeping on your couch,” Ian says to Mandy who’s eyes are on a rerun of Friends.  
  
“Okay, but he’s not coming in,” She says.  
  
He laughs, “Told him that already.”  
  
“Good boy,” She says as she pats his knee.

* * *

  
After Mickey has lunch with his sister and son, he drives home so they could get Svetlana. The three of them go to the park where there’s this small hill all the young kids like to slide down in their sleds.  
  
Svetlana works that night so they bring her to work before heading back home. Mickey gives Yev a bath before dinner, where the two of them eat mac’n’cheese in front of the TV.  
  
**Mickey:** I know I said you could come over when Yev falls asleep but I can always come over when Lana gets home from work. She usually goes straight to bed when she gets home so I doubt she’ll care if I come over.  
  
**Ian:** If that’s what you want. When would that be?  
  
**Mickey:** She finishes at midnight.  
  
**Ian:** Okay, just wake me up if I’m asleep  
  
**Mickey:** We can do this another night  
  
**Ian:** Definitely not  
  
**Mickey:** Alright, I’ll call you later?  
  
**Ian:** Okay. You know where I live, I’ll just leave it unlocked for you.  
  
**Mickey:** Okay  
  
  
Svetlana gets home that night about half passed midnight, a coworker drove her home. He ran it by her after texting Ian and he was right, she didn’t give a shit, she was going to bed. Yevgeny was fine, and if he had a bad dream or something he usually crawled into bed with her anyway.  
  
Mickey texted Ian when he left but got no answer. He called when he got to his building, but again no answer. He felt bad just waking him up if he was asleep but he said to do it, so he did.  
  
He walks into his apartment and locks the door behind him. Getting rid of his boots and jacket, leaving his gift on the table in the kitchen. He makes his way to his bedroom and slips out of his clothes until he’s in just his boxers.  
  
Ian wakes when he felt Mickey’s fingers grazing his side. He says, “Mmm, hey,” as he turns to face Mickey.  
  
“Hey,” Mickey says as he leans down slightly to kiss him. It’s all gentle touches and sweet kisses. They’re both pretty damn tired to do more than this for the night.  
  
“Be my boyfriend,” Ian says softly as he looks into Mickey’s eyes, the little light coming from the street lights outside through his blinds.  
  
Mickey’s caught off guard but there’s only one thought in his mind. How much he actually wants this. He says, “Okay.”  
  
Ian smiles up at him sweetly before leaning up to kiss him again. They fall asleep in each others arms that night, after not having sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3


	8. Falling so fast I’m afraid of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can he actually love Ian like he loves his son? Unconditionally and wholeheartedly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the delay, & sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest. Took a whiiiile to write & I'm not happy with it but I promise I'll do better in the next one!
> 
> Song title from 'I Lied' by Nicki Minaj

[P.s. if you haven't voted for Mickey yet DO IT! Thanks bbys :D](http://www.opinionstage.com/polls/2284198/poll)

* * *

 

Mickey woke up similarly to the last time he woke up in Ian’s bed, to the sound of Ian taking his pills. Mickey watched as Ian took his meds with some water before the shakes began. Mickey sat up and ran a soothing hand up and down Ian’s back.  
  
“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Ian says once his arms stop shaking. He turns to face Mickey who’s sitting against the headboard now.  
  
Mickey shrugs a shoulder. He says, “It’s fine, you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m good,” Ian says moving closer to him. He lays his head against Mickey’s chest as he sprawls himself all over the place, wrapping a leg and arm over Mickey.  
  
“Fuckin’ octopus,” Mickey chuckles. “Comfy there?”  
  
“Very,” Ian says with his lips against Mickey’s bare chest. Ian gives it a soft kiss before laying his head back on it.  
  
Mickey smiles down at the man laying all over him. He runs his hand through Ian’s red locks as his other hand is tangled up with one of Ian’s, the redhead playing with his fingers. Mickey can’t help but think of the night before, what Ian asked him when he crawled into his bed late at night, how quick his response was, and if Ian was actually serious in his sleeping state.  
  
As if Ian could read his thoughts, he says, “About last night.”  
  
“Yeah…” Mickey trails off, wanting Ian to take the reigns on this one.  
  
“Were you serious? Like in your response,” Ian stutters out.  
  
Mickey let’s go of Ian’s hand to lift his chin up to look at him. He says, “Of course I was. Were you? Cause I mean, you were sleeping before I got here…”  
  
Ian sits up and looks Mickey dead on, “Of course I was serious, seriously Mick? There’s nothing I’ve been more serious about in my life.” Mickey chuckles making Ian grin at him. He continues, “I was dead serious, Mickey. I want you to be mine. Only mine. So will you be my boyfriend?”  
  
Mickey can’t help but roll his eyes at him even with the giant grin on his face. He says, “Yeah, okay.”  
  
“Be more enthusiastic, I dare you,” Ian says before taking his face in his hands and kissing him hard.  
  
Mickey runs his hands over Ian’s shoulders before pushing him off slightly. He says, “I am enthusiastic about this. I’m in this, so you fuckin’ better be. I don’t do this sort of thing, so you can’t bail on me.”  
  
Ian strokes the small piece of black hair out of Mickey’s face before he says with finality, “I’m in this.”  
  
“Good,” Mickey says before pulling Ian back to him and kissing him.  
  
Ian laughs as he rolls himself on top of Mickey. Mickey wraps his legs around Ian once he’s settled in between his legs. Ian runs his hand up Mickey’s side as his other hand is settled near his face, his elbow holding his upper body up. “Should we make up for last night?” He says with a smirk.  
  
“Fuckin’ better, gingertop,” Mickey says with his own smirk.  
  
Ian laughs, “Fuckin’ hell, these nicknames, Mick.”  
  
“Hey, I’m being creative. If you don’t like ‘em you can just fuck right off,” Mickey says.  
  
“Okay, shut up now and let me fuck you,” Ian says moving back down to kiss him.  
  
Mickey moans into Ian’s mouth when he grinds his hips into him.  
  
“Yo, Ian, what’s this gift on the-“ Lip says as he opens Ian’s bedroom door to the sight of his brother grinding up on Mickey Milkovich. “Aw what the fuck!? No one wants to see that shit this early on a Sunday!”  
  
“No one fucking asked you to come in here this early on a Sunday,” Mickey shot back. He’s never liked Lip, especially now.  
  
“What do you want, Lip?” Ian asked not even bothering to move from on top of Mickey.  
  
“Just wanted to know who’s gift this was?” Lip asked holding up a wrapped present.  
  
Ian looks down at Mickey and says, “Is that my Christmas gift?”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes, “No, I got your jackass of a brother a gift.”  
  
“Hey,” Lip starts to say in protest. Mickey says to Ian, “Yeah, it’s your gift.”  
  
Ian grins at Mickey before jumping out of bed to get the gift from Lip. Lip covers his eyes and Ian says, “Relax moron, we got bottoms on.”  
  
Lip removes his arms from his face to see that Ian did in fact have on boxers and so did Mickey from where he moved to sit up in bed. Ian plucks the gift out of Lip’s hand and says, “Now get out,” as he pushes him out the door.  
  
“So rude,” Lip says as he allows being pushed out. He adds, “I have to go to the lab today for some last minute details before going to New York Wednesday.”  
  
“Okay, bye,” Ian says closing the door on him.  
  
“Wait till I’m gone before you start fucking!” Lip yells from the other side of the door.  
  
Ian rolls his eyes before jumping on the bed next to Mickey. Mickey laughs and says, “You’re an actual child. Open your fucking gift already.”  
  
Ian grins at him before tearing into the paper. He looks down at it with his mouth slightly open. “Mick…”  
  
“You hate it don’t you? Shit, I can get something else. I just thought since I saw the Shakespeare books last time I was over that you’d like this…” Mickey rambled.  
  
“Are you kidding me? I love it, this is incredible,” Ian says putting the collection of Shakespeare books down to take his boyfriends face in his hands and kiss him on the lips. “Thank you.”  
  
A blush creeps up Mickey’s neck as he says, “Yeah, no problem.”  
  
Ian gives him one of his fucking grins again before getting up. He brings over Mickey’s gift all wrapped up and hands it to him as he sits back down across from him. “Merry Christmas, Mick.”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes but smiles at his dumb boyfriend nonetheless. He opens it up and sees a beautiful notebook with a box of drawing pencils. Ian says, “Mandy said you used to draw all the time, and still do. I figured maybe you need some new pencils and a book. New canvas, new inspiration, and all that,” with a shrug.  
  
Mickey looks up at Ian and says, “It’s great. Thank you.”  
  
“Yeah?” Ian asks with that half smile of his that drives Mickey crazy.  
  
“Yeah,” He reassures him by leaning forward and pressing their lips together with his hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place.  
  
Ian pushes the things out of the way and lowers Mickey so he’s laying on his back. Ian hovers above him and gets them back into the mood they were in when they woke up that morning. Mickey once again wraps his legs around the small of Ian’s back and pulls him in closer so he’s flush against him. Ian gets a rhythm going as he rolls his hips into Mickey.  
  
Mickey scratches his nails lightly up and down Ian’s back as he thrusts up, meeting Ian’s thrusts. Ian moans and moves down Mickey’s body to rid them both of their boxers, throwing them to the ground, before he’s back on him. Ian kisses down Mickey’s jaw, neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, and down to his hips. He sucks a small red mark into his hipbone, causing Mickey to tangle his fingers in his red hair.  
  
Ian smirks up at him before he takes the head of Mickey’s cock into his mouth and swirls his tongue. Mickey moans out and Ian takes him into his mouth until he’s deep throating him. Ian swallows around him causing Mickey to moan louder and tighten his grip on Ian’s hair. Mickey tries so hard not to fuck up into Ian’s mouth but it’s difficult not to when Ian’s tight, warm lips are wrapped around him like that.  
  
As Ian bobs his head up and down Mickey grabs the lube from the bedside table and hits Ian’s shoulder with it. Ian looks up at him and their eyes meet. Ian moans around Mickey’s cock, which elicits a strangled moan from Mickey and a jerk of his hips. Ian takes the lube and warms some up between his fingers. He circles his index finger around Mickey’s hole before pushing it in. He quickly adds in another finger as he continues his ministrations with his mouth.  
  
“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey moans out. He pulls on Ian’s hair and he let’s go with a pop. He says, “Get the fuck in me.”  
  
Ian smirks at him, “Yes sir.” He pulls his fingers out, rolls a condom on, and lines himself up with Mickey’s hole.  
  
Ian eases his way in and when he bottoms out he hitches Mickey’s legs up higher around his waist. Ian pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in.  
  
Ian moans out, “Fuck,” as Mickey yells out, “Fuck yes.”  
  
Mickey says, “Roll over,” as he pushes at his chest. Without pulling out of him, Ian flips them so that Mickey’s on top of him. Mickey places his hands on Ian’s chest as he begins to ride him into the mattress.  
  
“ _Fuck, Mick,_ ” Ian moans out at the sight of his boyfriend riding him. “You look so fucking hot riding me.”  
  
Mickey moans out when Ian bucks his hips up. Mickey says, “Fuck, so good,” at the full feeling of Ian inside of him like this.  
  
After a few more moments, Ian flips them back over and picks up the pace, slamming in and out of Mickey. Mickey’s back arches off the bed as he moans out, “ _Right there, fuck Ian_.”  
  
Ian continues to aim for his sweet spot as he wraps a hand around Mickey’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It doesn’t take much more for Mickey to come hard into Ian’s fist, with a quickly following Ian, deep inside him.  
  
They lay spent, panting next to each other as they come down from their highs. After they calm, Ian ties off the condom and tosses it in the trash before getting up and putting his boxers back on. He slaps Mickey’s thigh and says, “C’mon, I’ll make us breakfast.”  
  
Mickey gets up and puts his boxers on before following Ian to the kitchen.  
  
Mickey pours them coffee (Lip made some earlier) as Ian sets up to make them pancakes (banana, Mickey’s favourite).  
  
“When do you need to get home?” Ian asks as he starts up breakfast, looking over at Mickey who’s sitting on the counter next to him sipping away at his coffee. He hates the next morning after Mickey sleeps over, he always needs to get back home.  
  
“Not sure, probably after breakfast. We don’t have plans for the day, probably gonna make sure the kid did all his homework, if Lana didn’t already check, and maybe take him to the movies or something, whatever he wants to do,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian smiles at him and says, “You’re a good dad.”  
  
Mickey doesn’t answer to that, just takes another sip of his drink. Instead he says, “Speaking of. We can’t tell him we’re together.”  
  
“We can’t?” Ian asks, brows scrunched up.  
  
“No,” Mickey says, “He doesn’t need to get too involved. He already loves you so much. What if he finds out and starts thinking we’re going to get married or some shit. I don’t need that. Not right now. Hell, he doesn’t know about Lana’s girlfriend and they’ve been together for a few months.”  
  
“She’s gay too? What the hell?” Ian says, “Yeah, okay, we don’t need to tell him, yet.”  
  
“Not even work people,” Mickey adds.  
  
“Why not?” Ian asks with a pout.  
  
“They don’t even know we’ve been fucking, they don’t need to know we made it official. Plus, aren’t coworkers not supposed to fuck or date or whatever? I don’t want to have to deal with that bitch of an HR lady,” Mickey says.  
  
“Fine, okay. But can I tell my family, and Mandy?” Ian asks after he puts the pancakes in some plates.  
  
“Yeah, whatever,” Mickey says waving a hand around, “That bitch already knows too much, so does Lana.”  
  
Ian chuckles and moves to stand in between his legs. He runs his hands up his thighs and settles them near his hips. He kisses him softly on the lips before kissing his jaw and then his neck. “You smell good,” He says against his neck.  
  
Mickey can’t help the shudder run through his body at the feel of Ian’s hot breath on his neck. He says, “Alright, Casanova, move it. My pancakes are getting cold.”  
  
Ian huffs out a laugh, “Fine, eat your precious pancakes, that I made for you.”  
  
“That’s why they’re so precious,” Mickey winks at him before he hops off the counter.

* * *

  
Mickey has a boyfriend. Ian Gallagher. Who would have thought?  
  
Nothing really changed from their previous arrangement. They still hung out with friends (or family aka Mandy, Lana, and Yev), hung out alone without sex, and with sex; they still do everything the same, just now with a title to it. It felt nice to have that title though, if Mickey was being honest. Sure, he wasn’t fucking anyone else before (not counting the couple times with Nate before admitting to himself he liked Ian), but it was nice to know that Ian wasn’t fucking around anymore. Not like he knew if he was fucking with someone else while they were just fuck-buddies.  
  
It’s been a couple months, however Mickey doesn’t want to tell Yevgeny, yet (or ever). That’s for damn sure. He’s not sure if it’s because he wants to spare the kids feelings if it ever goes badly (which, let’s be honest, he’s a Milkovich, shit is bound to go badly), or if he’s trying to spare his own feelings.  
  
Ian and Mickey spent three holidays together as a couple already; Christmas, New Years, and Valentine’s Day, and surprisingly (to himself and everyone else who knew), Mickey hasn’t freaked out or bailed. He was completely honest with Ian when he said he was all in. He just hoped Ian was serious in his promise as well.  
  
Mickey had this weird sensation every time he saw his boyfriend. Boyfriend. That was still hard to say though. Even to himself.  
  
He wasn’t sure what it was because he’s never felt anything like it before. Not until Yevgeny. That fucking terrified him. How could he possibly love someone like that? Could he actually love someone like that? Was he able to do so? Can he actually love Ian like he loves his son? Unconditionally and wholeheartedly?

* * *

  
Nothing, yet everything has changed for Ian since him and Mickey became an actual couple. He feels like he can rest a bit easier knowing Mickey is his and only his. Yev doesn’t know nor do people at work so it’s not like they can change how they act in front of them, however, he feels like Mickey’s making more of an effort to see him more that they’re together; he feels like he’s making more of an effort for Mickey.  
  
Ian knows it’s only been a couple months but fuck it if he isn’t so deeply in love with Mickey Milkovich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	9. Why you rushing me, baby? It’s only us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities about Nate and hiding their relationship from Yevgeny is starting to get to Ian. & Mickey hates how much Ian has to stay late at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly I haven't updated in a while. So sorry! I've had a bit of a block and just life being busy lol  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
> Title comes from the song: The Zone by The Weeknd ft. Drake

Ian loves waking up with his boyfriend in his arms. It’s his favorite mornings. What he doesn’t love is when he has to leave so damn early. This morning especially.  
  
“Can’t you at least stay for breakfast?” Ian asks trying to pull Mickey back to the bed.  
  
He let Ian pull him by the waistband of his boxers. He places his hands on Ian’s bare shoulders and looks down at him in the eyes, “You know I can’t. I promised Yev we’d go to iHop today.”  
  
Ian pushes his bottom lip out and actually pouts. Mickey kisses his lip before pulling it between his teeth. Ian says, “I wish I could come with you…”  
  
Mickey sighs and moves out of between Ian’s legs. He pulls his jeans on as he says, “Ian, don’t start this with me, please.”  
  
“I’m not starting anything… All I’m saying is I wish I could go to iHop with my boyfriend and his son,” Ian says innocently.  
  
“And your boyfriends ex-wife?” Mickey asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Ian shrugs a shoulder, “I don’t care, I just want to be with you.”  
  
“You were with me all night and now,” Mickey says zipping up his sweater over his t-shirt from last night.  
  
Ian rolls his eyes, “You’re leaving now it doesn’t count.”  
  
“I don’t have time for this shit,” Mickey says as he starts to make his way out of the bedroom.  
  
Ian jumps up from the bed and follows him out, “Don’t have time for what shit? Our relationship?”  
  
“Jesus, that’s not what I fucking said,” Mickey says getting irritated.  
  
“Then what did you say?” Ian asks, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Mickey looks away from his bulging biceps to his eyes and says, “That I don’t have time to fucking fight with you about me going to breakfast with my son.”  
  
Ian nods once and says, “Okay. I’ll see you at work on Monday.” He doesn’t want to fight about Yev not knowing again but he can’t help but be pissed about it.  
  
Mickey sighs not wanting to leave with Ian mad at him. He walks over to him and puts his hands on his crossed arms to uncross them. He brings his hands to place them on his hips and leans up to kiss him softly on the lips. Ian’s hesitant at first but sighs and kisses Mickey deeper.  
  
Mickey winds his arms around Ian’s neck and holds him close to him as they kiss. He pulls back and says, “Still mad at me?”  
  
“I guess not,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey grins at him and pecks him on the lips one last time. “Come over tonight, Mandy’s coming and Lana’s working.” Ian searches his eyes and Mickey says, “Don’t make me beg.”  
  
Ian smirks, “Maybe I want you to.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey says pushing his chest lightly. When Ian didn’t show any signs of backing down Mickey sighs and says, “Please come over tonight.”  
  
With a wide grin Ian says, “Okay, see you later.” He has to hold back on ending that sentence with those three little words that have been creeping up his throat for the past couple months.  
  
Mickey slips his sneakers on and shoots Ian a wink before leaving his apartment.  
  


* * *

  
Mickey gets into work on Wednesday morning and is thankful that the building has air conditioning. It’s the middle of April but it’s been pretty hot so far, doesn’t help when Mickey’s dressed in nice pants and a long shirt. He rolls up the sleeves of his button down shirt up his forearms and gets started on his work.  
  
It’s not five minutes later that he gets a text from Ian.  
  
**Ian:** Did you just fucking roll the sleeves of your shirt up?  
  
**Mickey:** ….yes?  
  
**Ian:** Do you understand that that just made you like 1000x hotter?  
  
**Mickey:** Oh yeah?  
  
**Ian:** Definitely… Fuck, you make me feel inappropriate things for a workplace, babe.  
  
**Mickey:** Than I’m doing this boyfriend thing right ;)  
  
**Mickey:** And stop calling me babe, asshole  
  
Mickey hates to admit that he likes being called ‘babe’, but he realized that Ian likes to call him that just as much (if not more) as Mickey likes hearing it.  
  
**Ian:** Never. And stop being sexy I can’t concentrate.  
  
**Mickey:** Shut up and get back to work  
  
  
Mickey was getting himself ready to go on his lunch break when his phone buzzed in his pocket.  
  
**Nate:** Hey, Mick. I have a fight Friday at nine and would really love it if you could come. It’s at the same place as that time you came.  
  
Mickey’s been to one of Nate’s fights when they were hooking up but hasn’t been since. Nate invites him every time but usually too last minute for him to actually come. And more recently because of Ian he hasn’t gone.  
  
**Mickey:** It’s my Friday night off from kid duty so I’ll be there. Can I invite Ian?  
  
**Nate:** Of course. I’ll see you Friday.  
  
Mickey and Ian are in a pretty good place these days. He hasn’t brought up the whole “not telling Yevgeny” rule since they had that indirect mini fight a couple weeks back, and he wants Ian to be okay with him hanging out with Nate, if he’s there or not.  
  
“Hey, you ready for lunch?” Ian asks as he comes up to him at his work station.  
  
Mickey looks up from his phone and says, “Yeah, let’s go.”  
  
They were only going to the tables that were outside the cafeteria for lunch. Mandy had brought them left over Russian salad. They’re sitting alone today at lunch, which is pretty common, their work friends usually go to restaurants close by to eat.  
  
Mickey lights up a smoke once he’s done eating. He blows out a puff of smoke and says, “So Nate texted me before, invited me to his fight Friday.”  
  
“You going?” Ian asks carefully, not wanting to start another fight about fucking Nate.  
  
“Yeah, I’d like to. You wanna come with me?” Mickey asks thumbing at his bottom lip.  
  
“I doubt he wants me there,” Ian says but Mickey says, “Nah, he said you could come. I want you to be good with each other, Ian. You’re my boyfriend, he’s my friend.”  
  
“Yeah a friend you’ve fucked,” Ian mutters.  
  
Mickey sighs, “Ian…”  
  
“I’m sorry. Okay, yeah I’ll try,” Ian asks.  
  
Mickey gives him a smile, “Good, I’ll even come over when it’s done,” he says with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
  
Ian laughs, “Fuckin’ better.”  
  
  
  
Five o’clock hits and Mickey’s on his way out. He’s about to pass his boss’ office when Ian comes out of it. He says to him, “Hey, I’m about to go, you need a ride home?”  
  
“No, I gotta stay a bit longer,” Ian says as he starts to walk with Mickey to the elevators.  
  
“Again? It’s every day this week,” Mickey says getting a little annoyed. Not that they had plans to hang out or anything but why would Ryan need him to stay late every day this week?  
  
“I know but what can I do,” Ian says. He looks around and doesn’t see anyone coming near them so he lowers his head and gives Mickey a small kiss on the lips. With a half smile he says, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Sneaky bastard,” Mickey says pushing him away. “See you.”  
  


* * *

  
Friday came by faster than expected and Mickey was getting ready to leave work. He was going to go home and change before meeting Ian for dinner then heading to Nate’s fight.  
  
Ian comes to his desk looking defeated. Mickey says, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I gotta stay late again,” Ian says.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me? Ian, this is every day this week now,” Mickey says trying not to raise his voice.  
  
“I know, fuck, Mick, I know,” Ian says as he runs his hands over his face. “Believe me, I want to go to dinner with you and go to Nate’s fight but I can’t leave when my boss tells me he needs me to stay.”  
  
“Like fuck you can’t,” Mickey says annoyed.  
  
“Mick, it’s fine. He said maybe just an hour or two. I’ll text you when I’m done and I’ll be there for the fight,” Ian says determined.  
  
“Fine,” Mickey says. “I’ll text you the place.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ian says putting his hand on Mickey’s hip.  
  
“You can make it up to me tonight,” Mickey says softly with a smirk.  
  
Ian grins at him, “I will definitely make it up to you tonight.”  
  
  
Since Mickey doesn’t get to have dinner with Ian, he gets to have dinner at home with Svetlana and Yevgeny before taking a shower and getting ready to head out to Nate’s fight.  
  
He leaves around eight just so he could find parking and see Nate for a bit before it starts.  
  
Ian hasn’t texted him at all since he texted him the address to the fight.  
  
Mickey makes his way inside and calls Nate. He has someone come get Mickey and a few minutes later he’s in Nate’s holding room? dressing room? whatever the fuck room.  
  
Nate stops hopping from foot to foot and punching at his brothers extended hands and walks over to Mickey. He gives him one of those dude hugs where he claps him on the back once. He says, “Glad you could make it, man.”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Mickey says. “You ready?”  
  
“Of course,” He says with a wink.  
  
Mickey laughs, “You got this shit.”  
  
“Yeah he does!” Jay exclaims as he throws an arm over Nate’s shoulder. “I’ve met you before.”  
  
“Yeah, Mickey,” Mickey says.  
  
“Right, that’s it,” Jay says. “C’mon, Nate, gotta get you ready.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m coming,” Nate says. He ushers Mickey outside the room and asks, “So where’s Ian?”  
  
“I don’t know, work still maybe,” Mickey says as he looks at his phone again but it comes up blank. “Our fucking boss kept him late every day this week and on the one day where we had plans he still stayed. He hasn’t texted me like he said he would and he said he’d be here for your fight but I don’t even know…”  
  
“I’m sure he’ll be here or he’ll text you soon. Don’t sweat it, just go grab a beer and a seat, there’s two reserved in the front, and enjoy me beating the shit out of my opponent,” Nate says smugly.  
  
Mickey chuckles, “Alright, alright. I’ll see you out there.” He grabs Nate’s face in his hands and says, “Go for blood,” before pushing him away lightly.  
  
“That’s the plan,” Nate says with a wink before heading back into the room.  
  
  
Mickey does as Nate said; he gets himself a couple beers, sits in his reserved seat and waits for the fight to start.  
  
Ian hasn’t texted but the fight has begun so Mickey puts his phone away and stands as Nate makes his way into the cage. The fight starts and his opponent gets a few really good shots in but Nate’s fucking feisty as hell. He goes for him like a lion goes for his prey.  
  
Mickey drains both beers and is yelling and shouting, getting really into this fight as Nate goes for the kill.  
  
Nate wins the fight and Mickey is yelling along with Nate’s family and fans in victory. Someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns to see that Ian’s standing next to him.  
  
“You made it,” Mickey says over the noise.  
  
“I’m too late,” Ian says as he looks around.  
  
“Little bit, Nate just won,” Mickey says looking back at the cage where Nate is jumping out of the cage and to his family.  
  
“That’s good, how was it?” Ian asks.  
  
“Incredible,” Mickey says before looking back at Ian, “Kid’s a good fucking fighter.”  
  
“So I’ve heard,” Ian says. “Mick, I’m sorry about tonight-“  
  
Mickey stops him, “We don’t need to talk about it. C’mon,” he says and pulls Ian with him out of the room. They wait near Nate’s room so they can tell him congratulations before heading out.  
  
Nate’s family goes inside the room and he hangs back to talk to Ian and Mickey.  
  
“That was fucking awesome, man. Great fight,” Mickey says patting his shoulder.  
  
“Easy, I did just get beat on too,” Nate says holding his shoulder.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes, “You’re fine. You probably only have a few small scratches.”  
  
“I’ll find out soon enough. They’re going to check me out in there,” Nate says pointing to his room.  
  
“Sorry I missed it,” Ian says finally.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, you’ll catch the next one,” Nate says with a smile. He looks to Mickey and says, “Video games and weed soon?”  
  
“Fucking loser,” Mickey says with a laugh. “Yeah, just text me.”  
  
“Will do!” Nate says, “Alright, I gotta get checked out. It was nice to see you again, Ian. I’ll talk to you later, Mick.”  
  
Ian narrows his eyes at him and watches as Nate claps Mickey on the back and heads back into the room. Mickey leads the way out to his car and they get in. Ian’s quiet on the way to his place.  
  
Mickey breaks that silence when he parks the car. He unbuckles his belt and turns to face Ian, “What the fuck is up with you? Why are you so quiet?”  
  
“I’m not quiet,” Ian says.  
  
“Like fuck you’re not. You haven’t spoken a word since we left,” Mickey says.  
  
“It’s stupid, forget it, let’s go inside,” Ian says unbuckling his seat belt and putting his hand on the door handle.  
  
Mickey puts his hand on Ian’s arm to stop him. He says, “No, tell me, what’s up?”  
  
“Mick,” Ian says. Mickey just looks at him waiting so Ian sighs and says, “He called you ‘Mick’.”  
  
Mickey furrows his brows and says, “So?”  
  
“I call you ‘Mick’…” Ian says, “I told you it’s stupid.”  
  
“Yeah it is,” Mickey says. “Ian, it’s a fucking name, my sister calls me that too, even our friends at work call me that.”  
  
“Jesus, I know, Mickey, but I just didn’t like hearing it come out of his mouth, okay?” Ian says louder and harsher than he meant it to come out.  
  
“Fuck, okay…” Mickey says not really knowing what to do now.  
  
Ian mutters ‘fuck’ under his breath and shakes his head. “Fuck,” He says louder, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Ian, look at me,” Mickey says taking his chin in his hand. “You have nothing to be jealous or worried about with Nate. I don’t know how many times I need to tell you that. I get that you don’t like the reminder that we used to hook up but it hasn’t been like that for so long. Even since before we became official. So, please, just try to accept that me and him are friends. For me.”  
  
Ian sighs and says, “I’ll try.”  
  
“Thank you,” Mickey says before closing the distance between them and kissing those lips he’s missed all day.  
  
Ian’s hands run through Mickey’s hair as he pulls him closer. Mickey maneuvers himself onto Ian’s lap and grinds his ass against Ian’s hardening dick.  
  
Mickey moans into Ian’s mouth and says, “God, I’ve missed you.”  
  
“Me too, so much,” Ian says. He moans when Mickey continues to grind on him, “Fuck, Mick, so good.”  
  
Ian runs his hands up Mickey’s abs under his shirt and Mickey pulls back, “Let’s get the fuck out of my car and into your apartment please. I don’t need your neighbours to see you pounding my ass in the front seat of my car.”  
  
Ian laughs and opens the door, letting Mickey out before he joins him. Mickey locks his car and the two of them rush upstairs.  
  
They barely closed the door to Ian’s apartment before they’re on each other like they haven’t fucked in, well, a week.  
  
Ian lifts Mickey up and he wraps his legs around Ian’s waist. Mickey licks and sucks at Ian’s neck making a dark, red mark into his pale, white skin.  
  
Ian drops Mickey onto his bed and is on him within a second. They rid each other of their clothes that are so in the way. Ian takes the head of Mickey’s hard cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue before he swallows his whole.  
  
“Jesus,” Mickey moans out, grabbing onto Ian’s fire, red hair.  
  
Ian moans around his dick, moving his head up and down his shaft. He pulls all the way off but goes lower to lick at Mickey’s puckered hole. Mickey plants his feet on the mattress to give Ian better access. Ian licks lightly, teasing Mickey’s hole, until he’s relaxed enough so he could push his tongue in and out.  
  
Mickey’s a writhing mess above him and has to pull Ian off of him so he doesn’t come just yet. Mickey hands Ian the lube and gets on all fours.  
  
Ian runs his hands down Mickey’s ass, caressing it in his palms. He presses himself against him and leans over to ask him, “No condom?”  
  
“We got tested, we’re both good,” Mickey says. He turns his head enough to capture Ian’s lips in a searing kiss. He bites his bottom lip and says, “Fuck me, Ian.”  
  
A sound so deep and low escapes Ian’s throat and it goes straight to Mickey’s cock. Ian kisses down Mickey’s spine before taking one of his cheeks into his palm and squeezing hard. He pours some lube onto his leaking cock and strokes it so it’s evenly spread over his shaft.  
  
Ian pushes into Mickey’s hole slowly until he’s completely in. They both moan out when he bottoms out. Ian grabs hold of Mickey’s hips hard as he starts up a rhythm.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Mickey moans out, stretching the word out, as Ian goes harder, deeper, and faster.  
  
Ian pulls Mickey up so his chest is flush against his back. Mickey reaches around and grabs Ian’s ass to pull him impossibly closer to him. Ian’s hot breath is right on Mickey’s ear and it’s making his toes curl. Ian bites down on Mickey’s earlobe before sucking it into his mouth. Mickey moans out Ian’s name and Ian says in a breathy whisper, “You like that, baby? You like when I fuck you so hard all you can say is my name?”  
  
The dirty talk just spurs Mickey on more, “ _Yes, fuck, Ian,_ so good.”  
  
Mickey clenches around Ian’s cock and he moans out loudly. Ian bites down on Mickey’s shoulder, moving his lips up to his neck and sucking his own mark into his pale skin.  
  
“Fuck,” Ian moans out before pushing Mickey back down on all fours. He grabs onto his hip and his shoulder and pounds into him.  
  
Mickey moans out, “Ian, _fuck,_ going to come.”  
  
“Come for me, Mickey,” Ian says as he continues to hit his sweet spot over and over again. Mickey comes and not a second later Ian’s following him into oblivion.  
  
They lay side by side too tired to clean themselves off. All the effort Ian has left is to pull his bed sheet over his and his boyfriends naked bodies.  
  
Mickey curls up next to Ian and throws an arm over his waist. Ian brings his arm up and around Mickey so that he’s laying his head on his chest. Mickey presses a small kiss to his chest before falling asleep.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning is the same as usual. Ian wakes up too early for it to be legal and takes his medications. He sits there waiting for the nausea and tremors to leave his body as Mickey rubs soothing circles into his back.  
  
When he’s okay again they get dressed and head out to the kitchen. Ian’s leaning against the counter when he says, “I’m sorry about last night.”  
  
“Why’s he always keeping you late?” Mickey asks.  
  
Ian shrugs a shoulder, “Part of my job, Mick. I’m his assistant. He needs something I can’t just say no. You know, he’s got a lot of big projects coming up and needs me for other mindless things he doesn’t have time to do himself.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” Mickey says looking away from Ian.  
  
“Hey,” Ian says drawing Mickey’s attention to him. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Mickey sighs before saying, “There anything I need to worry about with you and Ryan?”  
  
Ian is taken aback to say the least. He stutters out, “W-what? Are you serious right now?”  
  
Mickey groans, “Fuck, I don’t know. You stayed late with him every day this week and it’s not like it’s uncommon for you to stay late. Not like I know what’s going on when you’re with him…”  
  
Ian closes the space between them and takes Mickey’s face in his hands. He says, “There’s nothing going on with me and our boss, Mickey. I promise you.”  
  
Mickey would just nod but his face is squished in Ian’s big hands so he’s forced to say, “Okay.”  
  
Ian kisses him softly before letting him go. He knows he’s taking a risk but he needs to ask again, “When are we going to tell Yev about us?”  
  
Mickey groans in annoyance now, “Not this again, Ian.”  
  
“Mick, it’s been months we’re together now. Are we ever going to tell him?” Ian asks getting irritated.  
  
“It hasn’t even been half a year yet! Jesus, Ian. I just can’t tell him okay?” Mickey says raising his voice slightly.  
  
“Are you ever going to tell him?” Ian asks softly, too softly compared to how loud Mickey just was.  
  
Mickey sighs defeated, “Eventually. I just don’t need to be pushed into it.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for. It’s just, I want him to know,” Ian says with a small shrug of his shoulders.  
  
Mickey places his hands on Ian’s hips pulling him a bit closer, “I know. I do too, just not yet, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Ian says pulling Mickey against his chest.  
  
Mickey wraps his arms around Ian’s midsection and Ian kisses the top of his head.  
  
“I love you.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	10. What happens if I fall in love then you cut me loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey learns more about Ian's disorder, and more about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daaaamn sorry for the delay but this took me forever to actually finish! I just, just finished this chapter. It took me literally a fourth try (day) to finish. It's also the longest chapter yet, with over 6k words, so you're welcome ;)  
> but you're probably not going to like me very much after reading it.... oops! just know I love you all :) 
> 
> title comes from 'I Lied' by Nicki Minaj

“I love you.”   
  
Mickey stiffens in Ian’s embrace. Did Ian just say what he thinks he just said? Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.  
  
Ian notices the change in Mickey so he lets him go and sees the terror in his piercing blue eyes. He says, “You don’t need to say anything back. I just couldn’t keep that in any longer.”  
  
Mickey nods his head and walks back into the kitchen and just kinda paces in there. Ian follows him and says, “Whatcha doing?”  
  
“Hmm? Nothing,” Mickey says stopping. “Coffee. Going to make coffee.” He walks over to the machine and starts it before going back to pacing.  
  
Ian walks up to Mickey and turns him to face him. “Mickey, stop freaking out.”  
  
Mickey steps back and out of Ian’s arms. “I’m not freaking out,” He says too quickly. “I’m not.”  
  
Ian doesn’t reach for him again, though he says, “Clearly you are. You won’t stop moving and you just fucking stepped back from me… Mick, you don’t need to say it back if you’re not ready. I’m not expecting anything out of this. Just- fuck, just forget I even said anything.”   
  
Ian turns to walk away but Mickey stops him with a hand on his elbow as he says, “Wait.” When Ian turns back to look at him he continues, “I’m sorry. It’s just, no one’s said that to me that wasn’t my son or my sister…”  
  
Ian gives him his half smile that Mickey loves so much. He closes the distance between them and Mickey doesn’t try to escape, instead he lets Ian put his hands on his waist to pull him in. He puts his hands on Ian’s chest and feels his heart beat really fast. Ian says, “I meant it. I love you, Mickey. I don’t expect to hear it back. Whenever you’re ready. Whether it’s tomorrow or next year. I didn’t say it cause I wanted you to say it back. I said it cause I meant it and wanted you to know, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Mickey says as he nods his head. He gives him a soft smile when Ian grins at him. Ian gives him a sweet kiss before pulling away and pouring them their coffee before making breakfast.  
  


* * *

  
Three weeks. It’s been three weeks since Ian told Mickey he loved him. Well, three weeks since he said it the first time. He’s said it a few other times since then.   
  
Mickey didn’t think that Ian would say it again since he hasn’t said it, but he was quickly proven wrong. After Ian said it again he told him it just feels too good to not say it, and that he still doesn’t expect to hear it back. He said he knows that Mickey will tell him when he’s ready.   
  
The thing is, Mickey doesn’t know if he’ll ever be ready. He knows he has really strong feelings for Ian. If those feelings are love, he’s not sure. He’s never been in love before.   
  
He knows what love feels like, he loves his sister, he loves his son, he even loves his ex-wife. But those are different than being in love. The love he has for his son and his sister are that of unconditional love. He would love them even if they killed people. Hell, Mandy almost killed Karen Jackson once, and all he told her was he’d call a guy to fix the window.   
  
However, being in love with Ian. That he has no idea how it’d feel like. He’s never had experience in this sort of thing. His parents didn’t have a healthy relationship before his mother died, and once he was forced to marry Lana, he didn’t think he’d ever get the chance to fall in love.   
  
He’s pretty sure he’s already in love with Ian, but he has no idea how he would be sure. How can he be sure?  
  


* * *

  
Friday finally rolled around and Ian couldn’t wait to get out of work. He just wants to be alone with his boyfriend and do whatever he wants with him. Fuck him, kiss him, touch him, hold his hand, anything.  
  
 **Ian:** Coming over later? :)  
  
 **Mickey:** Can’t, Nate’s coming over. Told you this already.  
  
Fucking Nate.  
  
 **Ian:** Oh, that’s today? Okay.  
  
 **Mickey:** Yup  
  
 **Ian:** Where’s Yev going to be?  
  
 **Mickey:** Mandy’s, she’s bringing him home tomorrow by lunch  
  
 **Ian:** Is Svetlana going to be with you guys tonight?  
  
 **Mickey:** No why would she?   
  
**Mickey:** She’s working till close then coming home I guess, I don’t know.  
  
 **Ian:** Alright. Gotta get back to work, Ryan’s calling me.   
  
  
Ian doesn’t know why he has such a distaste for Nate. Scratch that. He knows why. He used to fuck Mickey. And the guy’s gorgeous, a fighter, and is really fucking chill. He doesn’t push Mickey into telling his son, he doesn’t get jealous over ex’s.   
  
Ian groans before getting up and going to Ryan’s office.   
  
He passes by Mickey’s little desk area and glances at him before going into their boss’s office. Mickey had been looking at him before he went in, eyebrows drawn together.   
  
“Ian, I’m going to need you to stay late tonight,” Ryan says once Ian’s inside the office, door closed.  
  
Ian groans so lowly that it’s more internal and he’s screaming inside as well. But he puts on a small smile and says, “Sure thing, boss.”  
  
“You going to stand by the door or are you going to come closer?” Ryan says as he sits back in his chair behind his giant desk.   
  
“I have work to do, so if you don’t need me for anything,” Ian says and he sees Ryan eyeing him up and down so he specifies, “ _anything work related_ , I’m going to get back,” reaching for the door handle.  
  
“This about Milkovich?” Ryan stops him.  
  
Ian sighs, “Yes, Ryan. Mickey’s my boyfriend. I’ve told you many times, so anything you try to do won’t work on me. Not anymore. I’m sorry. Plus you have someone now, you don’t want to screw that up for some assistant, do you?”  
  
“You’re absolutely right, Ian. I’m sorry. That was unprofessional of me,” Ryan says. He sits up straight and checks his watch, “It’s almost lunch time. Can you go grab me my usual before you take your break?”   
  
“Of course,” Ian says. He walks over to Ryan and he hands him his credit card before exiting his office.   
  


* * *

  
Mickey doesn’t get a chance to really talk to Ian at lunch since they have lunch with Leila, Abi, and Terrence at the diner a block or so away from the office. So he has to wait until their done work, though, Ian’s still working when Mickey approaches him.  
  
“Hey,” Mickey says stepping up to his area.  
  
Ian looks up at him and says, “Hey.”  
  
“Staying late?” Mickey asks though he knows the answer already.   
  
Ian sighs, “Yeah, shouldn’t be late though. Not like it matters anyway.”  
  
“‘Course it matters,” Mickey says.  
  
“How? You’re busy with _Nate_ tonight so even if I’m here till midnight, not like I’m bailing on plans with you or anything.”  
  
Mickey narrows his eyes at him. “Why are you mad I’m hanging out with Nate tonight?”  
  
“I’m not-“ Ian started to say but Mickey cut him off, “Bullshit you’re not mad.”  
  
“Fine. I am. I don’t get to spend a lot of alone time with you and the weekends where Svetlana works are when I do get to see you and he’s cutting into that,” Ian says trying to be quiet through his anger.  
  
Mickey softens though, “I know, that’s why I was going to tell you to come over. I’ve missed your fucking jealous ass.”  
  
Ian chuckles. “Shut up.” He says, “I don’t want to be the possessive boyfriend and not allow you to hang out with your friends without me there, but it’s just hard to not think of how you two used to be something other than friends.”  
  
“Ian, I want you there. You gotta be here a bit longer anyway, so look, go home after work and get your meds and clothes or whatever and then come over. Nate’s coming in like an hour or so with pizza, I’ll save you some,” Mickey says with a small smile.  
  
“Was I just invited to a sleepover?” Ian asks with a teasing smile.  
  
“Fuck you is what you were invited to,” Mickey says with the same teasing tone. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ian says back with a huge grin.  
  
“Just don’t stay here too late, I still don’t like it,” Mickey says with a look that lets Ian know he’s completely serious.  
  
“I know, Mick,” is all Ian says.   
  
  
Mickey heads over to the school to pick up Yevgeny from his after school activity. He happily chats about his entire day to Mickey and he listens completely. He loves how excited Yev gets about school. He’s never been like that. The only reason he liked school was all the clients he had to sell to.   
  
Mickey drives Yev to Mandy’s and hands her his backpack he packed that morning with his pyjamas and fresh clothes for the next day. He already has a toothbrush at Mandy’s and a couple of books, toys, and puzzles. He keeps his other backpack full of school supplies and books to take back home. Yev will do homework the next day, tonight was for fun with his aunt.   
  
Mickey only has time to shower and get into clean clothes by the time Nate gets over. Well, he’s halfway dressed by the time Nate’s at the door.   
  
He’s tugging his grey v-neck shirt over his head as he calls out for Nate to let himself in.  
  
“Dinner and a show? Oh how I’m lucky,” Nate teases as he sees Mickey’s exposed abs.   
  
Mickey flips him off and Nate laughs at him. Mickey asks, “Want a beer?”  
  
“You even gotta ask?” Nate says with a smirk as he makes his way to the living room with the box of pizza and cheesy bread in hand.  
  
“Smart ass,” Mickey yells to him as he grabs them a couple beers from the fridge.   
  
He joins him on the sofa and they eat straight from the boxes.   
  
Halfway through his second slice Mickey says, “Oh, I told Ian he could come over later. That okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t mind. I’d like to get the know the guy. All I know is he hates me,” Nate says with an awkward laugh.  
  
“He doesn’t-“ Mickey starts to say but when he sees the look Nate gives him he says with a laugh, “Yeah, alright he kinda does. But he’s trying not to. He just doesn’t like that we’re still friends after having been fucking around before, you know? I know I wouldn’t like it if the tables were turned.”  
  
“I get it. It’s good he’s going to come over. He’ll see that we just eat and smoke a lot and play video games,” Nate says.  
  
Mickey laughs. “Exactly. We do the same shit I do with my fucking sister.”  
  
“Yeah but I won’t kick your ass for stealing the last cheesy bread like she would,” Nate says. He met Mandy a couple times and he likes her (as a potential friend). She’s just the female version of Mickey so what’s not to like?  
  
Mickey pushes Nate to the side, “Fuck off. She can’t kick my ass.”  
  
Nate laughs loudly, “Please! I’ve seen her kick your ass!”  
  
Mickey didn’t even hear or notice that Ian was now in the apartment until he coughed loudly. Mickey turns his head and looks up. Ian says awkwardly, “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” Mickey says, getting up. He brings his hand up to cup the back of Ian’s neck and pull him into a kiss. Ian grabs onto his hips and kisses him back, teasing him slightly with a bit of tongue before pulling back. “How’d you get in?”  
  
“Someone was leaving and let me in. I knocked but no answer so I walked in. You shouldn’t keep your door unlocked,” Ian says as he takes a seat in the arm chair right next to him.  
  
Mickey turns to Nate, “Shithead, you were supposed to lock the door.”  
  
“Me?! This is your house, dumbass,” Nate says back.  
  
Mickey shakes his head at him before they start to laugh. He looks back down at Ian, “Have some food. I’ll go get you a drink.”  
  
“Um, I can’t have beer,” Ian points out.   
  
Mickey rolls his eyes at him, “I know that,” before he goes to the kitchen to grab him a glass of orange juice.   
  
He hands it to Ian who smiles up at him. Mickey sits back down in his spot on the sofa near Nate. They all go back to eating and talking. Ian asked Nate about his fight that he had missed and Nate spoke about it so enthusiastically. He also mentioned an upcoming fight that they both needed to come to.  
  
When they finished eating Ian started collecting everything to bring to the kitchen to throw away. Mickey got up also to go get him and Nate some more beer.   
  
Once Ian put the empty boxes and bottles in the trash, Mickey corners him. He pushes him against the counter and trails a hand up his body.   
  
Ian smirking down at him, grabs a hold of his hips and pulls him a bit closer. Mickey says, “You didn’t have to clean up.”  
  
“I wanted to,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey runs both his hands across Ian’s chest and to his shoulders before wrapping his arms around his neck. He says, “I’m glad you’re here,” before looking up to meet his eyes.  
  
Ian gives him a soft smile. “Me too.” He then leans down and kisses Mickey softly. Mickey runs his fingers through Ian’s hair and sneaks his tongue inside his mouth, tasting him, just like he’s missed doing all fucking day.  
  
“Mickey, beer! C’mon guys, stop fucking around in there!” Nate yells at them without moving from the sofa.  
  
Mickey pulls his lips back before yelling back at him, “Shut the fuck up!”   
  
Ian laughs and pulls Mickey closer. Mickey stops him though, “Ian, you’re already getting me too fucking horny. I don’t want to go back in there with a boner.”  
  
Ian runs his nose along Mickey’s neck and jaw before mumbling, “Mmm, fine.” He pulls back and moves out of the way for Mickey to get more beer. Ian goes behind him and presses himself against him. Mickey says, “Ian…”  
  
Ian says deeply near his ear, “I’m going to fuck you so good and hard later.” He’s off of him just as quickly as he was on him.   
  
Mickey stands up straight with the beers in hand. He looks at Ian who has a smirk on and says, “You’re such a little shit,” as he adjusts himself in his jeans.   
  
Ian grins at him. As they start to walk back to the living room Ian says for his ears only, “You look really great, by the way.”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes and pushes him as Ian laughs.   
  
They sit back down on the sofa and arm chair, and Mickey hands Nate a beer. He puts his down on the coffee table and takes out his weed from one of the drawers of the coffee table. He keeps it locked for obvious reasons.   
  
“As I promised,” Mickey says to Nate as he takes out some of the weed from it’s container and some rolling papers and a lighter.  
  
“Mmm, amazing,” Nate says as he leans down to smell it.  
  
Mickey looks to Ian and realizes. “Shit, you don’t mind if we smoke do you?”  
  
Ian quickly dismissed it. “Of course not. Just cause I can’t smoke doesn’t mean you can’t.”  
  
“You sure?” Mickey asks wanting to be sure.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure, Mick,” Ian says with a small smile.   
  
Mickey nods. “Anyway, we can’t smoke in here cause of Yev so you won’t even smell it,” He says before going back to the weed.   
  
He rolls one pretty damn big blunt before putting the rest away back in it’s locked drawer.   
  
Nate gets up when it’s all done and Mickey says, “I’ll be there in a minute.”   
  
Nate says, “No worries,” and heads over to grab his shoes before going out on the balcony to wait for Mickey.  
  
Mickey stands in between Ian’s spread legs with Ian’s hands on the back of his thighs. He puts his hands on his shoulders and says, “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ian says as he rubs Mickey’s thighs. “I’ll be okay in here while you guys smoke.”   
  
“I know you will, just making sure,” Mickey says lowly.  
  
Ian grins at him. “I love you.”  
  
“I know,” Mickey says. He leans down and kisses him on the lips.   
  
When they pull apart Ian says, “I’m kinda excited. I’ve never seen you high before.”  
  
“Really?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Really. Can’t wait to see if you’re even cuter when stonned or if you’re just more grumpy.”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
Ian laughs and pats Mickey’s ass, “Go, your friend is waiting.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Mickey says as he moves out of Ian’s space. He grabs the joint and lighter and heads for the balcony.  
  
“Hurry back,” Ian says with a wink when Mickey turns to look at him.   
  
  
Mickey joins Nate outside, sitting on the second chair Lana had gotten for when it was nice out. Mickey lit up the joint and inhaled a few hits before passing it to Nate. They smoked in silence until it was about half way done.   
  
“He seems to be okay with me so far,” Nate says nodding his head towards the inside of the apartment, at Ian.  
  
Mickey blows out the smoke he just inhaled before saying, “Yeah, yeah I think so.”  
  
“It’s been a while now that you two are like a couple,” Nate states.  
  
Mickey passes the joint back to Nate. He says, “Hmm, yeah, like five, almost six months.”  
  
“That’s crazy,” Nate says shaking his head.   
  
“Tell me about it,” Mickey says with a dry laugh. “He said the L word a few weeks ago.”  
  
Nate stares at Mickey wide eyed. “Damn, and?”  
  
“And nothing, I haven’t said it back,” Mickey shrugs.  
  
“Do you feel the same?” Nate asks a bit quieter, passing the joint back.  
  
Mickey takes a couple puffs before passing it back. He then answers, “I don’t know. I mean, I really care about him and want to be around him and shit but like how do I know?”  
  
“You’re asking the wrong fucking person, man,” Nate says with a chuckle. “Sorry.”  
  
Mickey nods, “Yeah, no worries.”  
  
They don’t finish the joint, there’s still a bit left but they’re both already pretty damn stonned so they leave it. Mickey lights up a cigarette.   
  
“I gotta piss, Ima go back inside,” Nate says getting up. He passes by Mickey and heads inside.   
  
A few moments later, Ian comes outside, closing the balcony door behind him.  
  
“Hey,” Ian says kicking at Mickey’s leg gently.  
  
“Hey,” Mickey says looking up at Ian with glassy eyes.   
  
“You good?” Ian asks with a small smile.  
  
“Yup,” Mickey says popping the ‘p’. He stubs out his cigarette and stands up, getting in Ian’s space.  
  
Mickey puts his hands on Ian’s chest and Ian grabs hold of him. Mickey smiles up at him and Ian smiles back down at him before pecking him on the lips. He says, “C’mon, let’s go inside.”  
  
Mickey lets Ian lead him back inside and back to the sofa. Mickey plops down on the sofa next to Nate.  
  
He looks up at Ian who’s still standing next to the sofa and says, “Sit here,” as he pats the spot on his left that’s empty.  
  
Ian chuckles and sits down next to Mickey. Mickey looks to Nate and says, “Time for me to kick your ass in Mario Kart.”  
  


* * *

  
Ian loves Mickey high. Ian just loves Mickey in general but Mickey high is the cutest thing he’s seen (apart from when Mickey’s being such a dad with Yev).   
  
Mickey is so cute and clingy when he’s high. At first he was just playing video games with Nate but then he got tired of it and so Ian played against Nate. So Mickey just sat between them but was leaning on Ian, his arm across his thigh, thumb rubbing at the inside of his knee.  
  
After Ian beat Nate at Mario Kart three times they put on some stupid comedy that had already started. Ian put his arm around Mickey and he leaned into Ian’s embrace. Ian kissed the side of Mickey’s head. He couldn’t concentrate on anything other than Mickey. Mickey’s arm on the inside of his thigh, his hand on his knee, his head on his shoulder, the smell of his hair and the cologne mixed with the weed and cigarette from earlier on his body.   
  
Around midnight Nate said his goodbye’s and headed home, leaving Ian and Mickey alone on the sofa.   
  
“I’m tired,” Mickey says laying back into the sofa.  
  
“Okay, let’s go to bed, sleepyface,” Ian says getting up and helping Mickey to his feet.  
  
“Hey, nicknames are my thing,” Mickey says following Ian to the bedroom.  
  
They undress completely and get into bed facing each other. Mickey mumbles, “Sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Ian asks confused.  
  
“For being too tired to fuck,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian laughs quietly, “It’s okay, babe.”  
  
“And for not being able to say it back,” Mickey continues like Ian didn’t say anything.  
  
Ian’s about to ask what he means but then he realizes. He says, “Mickey, it’s fine, you will on your own time.”  
  
Mickey shakes his head slightly seeing as though he’s still laying down on his pillow. “I don’t know if I will,” He says quietly. “You don’t deserve this.”  
  
Mickey’s eyes drift close and his breathing evens out. Ian says, “Mickey?” and then sighs when he realizes Mickey’s passed out.   
  
Ian runs his fingers through Mickey’s hair and down his cheek. Mickey’s hand moves up and grabs Ian’s as he settles.   
  
Ian smiles at him before closing his eyes and falling asleep with his hand intertwined with Mickey’s.  
  


* * *

  
Mickey wakes up in Ian’s arms in his own bed. First time that has happened.   
  
He moves Ian’s arm off of him and sits up in bed. For once he’s up before Ian is and takes a moment to appreciate the beauty that is Ian Gallagher asleep.   
  
His freckles are so faint on his pearly skin but they scatter his face like tiny stars. His features are smooth and he has an angelic to him.   
  
Mickey gently caresses the side of Ian’s face, letting his palm linger on his cheek for a second. Ian moves toward the touch and crinkles his nose as his eyes start to flutter open. He looks up and is met with Mickey’s stare.   
  
“Mornin’,” Mickey says with a smile that’s threatening to split his face in two.  
  
“Mornin’- morning,” Ian’s voice cracks so he tries again. He moves slightly to lay on his back and rubs his hands down his face.  
  
Mickey pats his thigh before getting up. He goes to the bathroom to relieve himself before getting Ian’s bag that’s still in the hallway, and getting a glass of water. He brings both back to the bedroom where Ian is now sitting up in bed against the headboard.  
  
Mickey hands Ian the water and drops the bag on the bed. He finds the pill bottles in the small pocket in the front but realizes he doesn’t know Ian’s dosage. “I don’t know how much you take or-“  
  
“It’s okay,” Ian says reaching for the bottles. Mickey hands them to him and Ian explains it to him. “So I take these mood stabilizers,” He says taking out the medication from one bottle. Then to the other, “And these anti-depressants. Always the same amount, every morning. Doesn’t have to be at exactly the same time, just as long as it’s within the hour about. Since I get up at the same time everyday it’s just easier to take them at that time.”   
  
Ian takes his meds with a sip of water and sits there waiting for the nausea to pass. Some days it’s not so bad and he’s thankful today is one of those days. Mickey’s right there rubbing soothing circles into his back and he wishes he had that every single day, and not just on Saturdays or Sundays (depending on when Mickey slept over).  
  
Once Ian’s sitting up straight again, Mickey asks, “Do they always work?”  
  
“Most of the time. If they don’t then it means I need a new dosage, and if that doesn’t work then we need to figure out what’s not working and try again. It’s basically trial and error,” Ian explains.  
  
“We?” Mickey asks.  
  
“My psychiatrist and I,” Ian says. “Dr. Singh is great. She’s been with me since the beginning of all this.” Mickey furrows his brows and looks thoroughly lost so Ian asks, “What’s that face for?”  
  
“It’s just, I don’t really know anything about all of this. I should know stuff,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian smiles at him, putting his hands on his thighs. “You’re amazing.”  
  
“Are you listening? I don’t know anything how does that make me amazing?” Mickey asks with a sad face that’s just too adorable.  
  
Ian crawls onto Mickey’s lap and straddles him. He puts his hands on his shoulders as Mickey puts his on his hips. He says, “Because you want to know about all this stuff. Other than my siblings, and Mandy, no one’s bothered to learn anything or want to learn anything about my disorder.”  
  
Mickey slightly blushes as he says, “Yeah well,” with a shrug of a shoulder.  
  
“So what do you wanna know?”   
  
“When did you get diagnosed?” Mickey asks seeing as it might be the easiest question. He hopes.  
  
“I was seventeen,” Ian says simply.   
  
“How did you know or do you not want to get into it?” Mickey asks.  
  
“It’s okay. Uh, so I kinda just got really high all of a sudden,” Ian starts and sees Mickey’s confused look so he explains, “Right, so Bipolar Disorder is a mental disorder of mood swings ranging from depressive lows to manic highs. Basically, I could go from feeling on top of the world to wanting to kill myself. That hasn’t happened but it could and it does for some people. I’ve always kinda been left alone in my family. I’m the middle child of six and the least problematic so no one knew what was wrong with me until it was too late. I started out kinda innocently with like going on really intense, long runs. I would be running eight or more miles a day and sleeping maybe two or three hours a night. I was going out more to clubs in Boystown and even started working there. I was a dancer at The White Swallow and then at The FairyTail. Working there I started taking drugs, whatever the clients would give me mainly. I never really knew what I was taking. I woke up in different hotel rooms constantly and one day I couldn’t get out of the bed I was in. When the maid came in to clean it she tried getting me out but saw I was unresponsive so she looked for my phone and called 911. Ambulance came to get me and they called my family in. They put me on 72 hour psychiatric hold and I got diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. Since I was still underage, Fiona signed my rights to put me in the psychiatric hospital for 60 days. I hated that she did that at first since I got out of my depressive episode within the week but they had me on medications and they were really stabilizing me. Once the 60 days were up, I went back home and had a dosage of medications to follow and a new doctor to go see twice a week. After about a year though it went down to once a week. Dr. Singh suggested I follow a schedule. Wake up, take my meds, eat breakfast, do a workout - I still go running but not eight miles anymore, go to work, and try to relax as much as possible. Stressful events could trigger an episode and we don’t want that.”   
  
Mickey watches as Ian tells him his story that he can’t believe he hasn’t heard until now. He moves a hand from his waist up his abs and chest and around to the back of his neck. He pulls him close and presses his lips hard to his. Ian puts his hands on either side of Mickey’s face and kisses him back harder. Mickey parts his lips and Ian’s tongue dominates his mouth. Teasing and tasting each other until it’s not enough and they’re grinding against each other.   
  
Ian’s fingers scratch down to Mickey’s chest, which earns him a moan from his partner. Mickey releases Ian’s lips and move to his neck where he starts sucking a dark, red mark into his skin, marking him up.   
  
“Mickey,” Ian moans out.   
  
Mickey looks into Ian’s eyes and he’s never felt anything like this before. It’s so fucking intense and it makes Mickey’s stomach twist and turn in the most amazing way possible.  
  
A loud buzz from his nightstand cuts right through their moment. Mickey turns to look and sees his phone screen is lit up. “Sorry,” He says to Ian before grabbing the phone and unlocking it.  
  
 **Mandy:** Be there in 10. Kid didn’t want to wait to come home. He practically threw a fucking hissy fit, he wanted to see his papa so badly. Sorry to cut into your time with Ian :(  
  
“Shit,” Mickey says. “Yev and Mandy will be here in ten minutes.”  
  
“What? I thought they weren’t going to be here for another couple hours,” Ian asks moving from Mickey’s lap.  
  
“Kid missed me,” Mickey says with a shrug. “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Ian says grabbing at Mickey’s wrist. He was standing next to the bed now. Ian leans up and smiles up at him making Mickey roll his eyes before leaning down and kissing him on the lips, hand moving to his neck. “Love you.”  
  
“I know,” Mickey says as he kisses his one last time before getting dressed. Ian does the same.   
  
They’re dressed and in the kitchen by the time they get home.   
  
Yev runs inside and towards Mickey where he’s standing near the fridge watching Ian get the stuff together to make pancakes. “Papa!”  
  
“Hey, kiddo!” Mickey says swooping him into his arms.   
  
“Ian, you’re here too!” Yev says excitedly seeing Ian.  
  
“I am. How are ya, buddy?” Ian asks with a huge grin, ruffling Yev’s dark hair.  
  
“Good, you?” Yev asks. He’s been learning his manners and likes practicing it.  
  
“I’m great,” Ian says smiling at him then winking at Mickey.  
  
“Mands, where are you?” Mickey calls out.  
  
They hear Mandy groan from somewhere in the living room. “I think she’s on the couch,” Yev says. “Aunt Mandy is tired.”  
  
Mickey snorts. “Yeah no kidding, you probably woke her up at the ass crack of dawn.”  
  
Yev bursts out laughing. “You’re an ass crack!”  
  
Ian bursts out laughing at that and Mickey punches his arm, though he can’t help the huge grin on his face. He looks at Yev and says, “Don’t say shit like that.”  
  
“Okay, sorry papa,” Yev says. Mickey puts him down and says, “Go wash your hands before we eat.”  
  
Yev runs to the bathroom to do as he’s told. Ian looks at Mickey still giggling, “That was so fucking cute, I can’t even right now.”  
  
“You’re like a fucking teenage girl,” Mickey says with a smirk, no real heat behind his words. He leans up and pecks Ian on the lips.  
  
“What was that for?” Ian asks with a big smile.  
  
Mickey shrugs, “Don’t know if I’ll get to later so…”  
  
That just makes Ian smile wider. He looks back but doesn’t see Yevgeny. He says, “Well in that case…” he leans down and kisses Mickey a little bit harder than before.  
  


* * *

  
It’s been a few days since Ian slept over and since they’ve been able to be alone.   
  
When Ian walks by Mickey’s desk he says, “Hey, c’mere.”  
  
Ian stops by his desk and he says, “What’s up?” with a small smile.  
  
In a hushed voice he says, “Svetlana’s working tonight and the kid is on a field trip until tomorrow, wanna come over?”  
  
Ian gives him a sad smile. He says, “I have to stay late today.”  
  
“Oh,” Mickey says simply.  
  
“I’ll tell Ryan I can’t stay too late. Maybe you can come pick me up when I’m done?” Ian asks hopefully.  
  
“Yeah, okay. I’ll go pick us up some food before coming to get you,” Mickey says.  
  
“Perfect,” Ian says with a bright smile before heading to the break room.   
  
  
At five o’clock he packs his things up and heads towards Ian’s desk. He’s standing grabbing some forms with him before he sees Mickey standing in front of him. He says, “Hey, babe.”  
  
“Hey, so I’m heading out now,” Mickey says.  
  
“Okay. I told Ryan I can only stay about an hour or so,” Ian says adjusting the folders in his arms.  
  
Mickey nods. “So I come back at six?”  
  
“Mhmm, six thirty latest, I’ll text you when I’m done though,” Ian says.  
  
“Sounds good,” Mickey says. “See you later.”  
  
“Bye, babe,” Ian says with a wink before moving past him.   
  
  
Mickey has enough time to pick up food, drop it off at home, and head back to the office by the time Ian texts him saying ‘ _done in a few minutes, just packing my shit up_ ’.  
  
Mickey waits about ten minutes outside by his car before he decides to go upstairs to get Ian.   
  
He exits the elevators on their floor and walks towards where he hears faint noises, to the break room.   
  
What he sees is what he has feared. He sees Ian standing near the counter with their bosses hand on his hip trying to pull him close.   
  
He stands there, waiting. He sees Ian push Ryan’s hand off of him and says, “Ryan, I told you already. This isn’t going to happen anymore.”  
  
Ian turns his head to the right and sees Mickey standing there. His face blanks, he says, “Mick…”  
  
Mickey turns and walks out, more like runs out. He gets in the elevators and the doors are just about to close when Ian’s arm shoots in to stop it. He gets in and the doors close, closing them in together. Mickey pushes the ground floor and stares at the doors.  
  
“Mickey,” Ian starts.  
  
“What?” Mickey snaps turning to look at him. “What are you going to possibly say that can make this better? I’ve asked you if there was anything going on between you and our boss and you told me no. You lied to me.”  
  
The doors open on the ground floor and Mickey walks out. Ian close behind him grabs his arm but that just makes Mickey angrier. He rips his arm out of Ian’s grasp and walks out of the building in front of Ian.  
  
They get to his car and just stand there starring at each other. Well, Mickey’s starring at the ground as Ian stares at him.  
  
“Mickey, it’s not like that, I swear,” Ian says. Mickey looks up and raises an eyebrow. Ian continues, “Okay, it used to be like that but not until you started working here. I promise you, nothing is going on with me and our boss. Mickey, I love you.”  
  
“Yeah but you still lied to me. You could have told me when I asked you that you two were - whatever the fuck you were. But you get it a secret this whole time. That just makes it worse and fucking sketchy. How do I know you’re telling me the truth now?” Mickey asks, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Ian pleads, “I’m not lying! Mickey, please, you have to trust me-“  
  
“Trust you?! Trust you like you’ve trusted me?” Mickey asks with a dry laugh.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ian asks taken aback.  
  
“You constantly asked me if something was still going on with Nate, yet you didn’t tell me shit about Ryan!”  
  
“Mickey… Please. What can I do to fix this?” Ian begs. This can’t be the end.   
  
“Nothing. I just- I need some space,” Mickey says rubbing at the back of his neck.  
  
“Space? No, no, please, Mickey,” Ian says moving closer to Mickey only to have him move back with an arm outstretched, stopping him from coming any closer.  
  
“You lied to me. You told me I had nothing to worry about. You told me you loved me. I don’t know what’s fucking true anymore so I need some fucking space,” Mickey states.  
  
Ian willing the tears that have gathered to not fall. One does slip down his cheek though when he nods, not able to speak.   
  
Mickey takes one more look at Ian before moving around him to get into his car and drive away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	11. I can't fall for you, can't give my all to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wants to talk but all Mickey wants is some space to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep taking long ass breaks between updates and I am so sorry! I didn't intend for this long break but I got busy. I started school this week so hopefully the next update won't be in weeks from now but I can't promise you a quick update. Y'all are just going to have to suffer with waiting from this chapter.  
> Just remember you love me :)
> 
> Oh also, little spoiler for y'all, I have started (a while ago) two new multi-chapter fics. I only wrote a chapter for each so far but I will try to write more soon so I can at least start posting it. Probably not both right away but at least one of them :)
> 
> Title from 'I lied' by Nicki Minaj again - she's just got a lot of good lyrics in that song okay?

The next day is especially awkward. Mickey can’t exactly not go to work but he also doesn’t want to see or speak to Ian or his boss.  
  
Though, that’s unlikely to work in his favour. When he gets to work Ryan calls him to his office immediately.  
  
Mickey heads inside and is asked to close the door behind him so he does. He stands near it with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Ryan begins, “Mickey, I’m sorry if I crossed a line with Ian yesterday. That will never happen again.”  
  
“Look, I’m not going to tell on you to HR or whatever the fuck you’re worried about. As long as I still have a job I don’t give a shit about what you do with your other employees,” Mickey says straight to the point.  
  
Ryan visibly relaxes and says, “You don’t need to worry about that. You’re a great asset to this company and to me, I definitely do not want to lose you.”  
  
“Great so can I go now?” Mickey asks as he puts his hand on the door handle.  
  
“Yes, of course,” Ryan says and Mickey’s out the door before he can say anything else.  
  
Mickey sees Ian walking towards where his desk is. Ian sees Mickey coming out of Ryan’s office.  
  
Mickey goes the other way and walks to the back room to get a coffee instead, though he knows Ian is probably right behind him.  
  
“Can we talk?” Ian asks once Mickey grabs a mug. He pours his coffee before turning to look at Ian. He takes a sip of his black coffee waiting for Ian to talk. Ian sighs and takes one step closer. He says, “Mickey, please don’t end this between us. I’m so sorry for lying to you but you have to believe me when I tell you that I love you and that I haven’t been with him since we started this thing up. What can I do to fix this?”  
  
Mickey runs his free hand through his hair once and says, “I don’t know, Ian. You say all these things but how am I supposed to believe you. You haven’t trusted me since the beginning and yet I’m supposed to just trust you? Even after I know you’ve lied to me? I can’t fucking do that,” shaking his head side to side.  
  
“Mickey, please… I’ll do anything,” Ian begs.  
  
“I can’t do this now. We’re at work, and I need this job to take care of my family. Just give me some time to think,” Mickey says. He passes by Ian on his way out to his desk.  
  
Five minutes after he sits down at his desk he sees Ian walking out of the break room and heading toward his own station. He looks down from him and to his work. He decides to not think about him for the day and just focus on work.  
  
That goes well until lunch time when he has to walk by Ian’s desk to leave work.

  
  
By the end of the day, Mickey’s so ready to get the fuck out of there. He had a meeting with his boss and his team after lunch and it was so weird. Ian was in and out of the office and every time he was close to Ryan, Mickey just wanted to scream.  
  
In the parking lot, Ian catches up to Mickey, calling out his name to stop.  
  
“Ian, when I said I need time to think I meant more than just eight hours…” Mickey says once he comes close enough.  
  
“I don’t want you to have time to think. Call me fucking selfish but I love you, Mickey. Please, I know you don’t want this to end and it will if you take space from me, from us,” He says coming closer to him. Mickey puts one hand out to stop Ian from coming closer but Ian doesn’t let that stop him. He takes Mickey’s face in his hands and kisses him hard, passionately.  
  
For a moment, Mickey forgets. He forgets and he lets Ian kiss him, he lets him hold him close, and he lets him take over, for one moment. He’s biting Ian’s bottom lip and pulling his hips closer to him. He knows he shouldn’t, yet he can’t seem to stop. Ian runs his hands through his hair as he pulls it to the side, breaking their kiss, he trails his lips down his jaw and to his neck.  
  
The gush of air into his system is what makes Mickey stop. He’s panting but he gets the words out, “Ian, stop.”  
  
Ian lifts his head up to look at him and his smile immediately turns down at the sight of Mickey’s face. “Mickey, no,” Ian pleads already knowing before Mickey’s able to speak the words.  
  
“Ian, I can’t do this, you can’t fucking do this to me. You lied to me. Do you get that?! I trusted you so quickly and let you be a huge part of my life and you lied to me. You made me trust you, you made me break down some walls for you. You almost made me tell Yev about us. I’m sorry but I just can’t do this anymore. I can’t get over this, I can’t be with you anymore,” Mickey finally gets it all out.  
  
The tears are full in Ian’s eyes and he’s trying to not let them spill out but a few fall down his cheeks. “But don’t you love me?” He says in a whisper.  
  
“I can’t fall for you,” Mickey says simply. The tears fall down Ian’s cheeks and Mickey’s about to let all of his down too if he doesn’t leave. He wants to say something but he doesn’t know what or if he even can so he just nods once and turns around. He walks a couple steps to his car and gets in.  
  
Mickey drives by Ian and lets his walls come crashing down around him. He lets the tears fall as he drives away from the only person who’s ever loved him and the only person he’s ever going to love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not a long update like last time! 
> 
> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	12. Play that song again, cause we were in love [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think something’s wrong, Mick,” Mandy says the words that Mickey was fearing the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, the next chapter! This is a two parter cause I wanna make y'all sweat ;) muahahahhaaha.  
> love you all, remember that :)
> 
> So this chapter starts off from Mickey's POV then switches to Ian's. You'll get it, not too complicated I hope, just thought I'd let you know in case.  
> Title: Ease My Mind by Skrillex with Niki & The Dove

Ian hasn’t been to work in a week. Mickey knew it would be awkward as fuck to get into work the next day so he called in sick. It was Friday so it wasn’t too bad, Ryan couldn’t really hold it against him since he was partially involved. However, on Monday Ian wasn’t in and hasn’t been in all week (even that Friday that Mickey was “sick” Ian was too).

 

It was hard for Mickey to feel awkward at work when the reason to be awkward wasn’t even there. Apart from that, he was getting worried.

 

On the Friday he decides to directly ask Ryan about it. He knocks on his door and Ryan tells him to come in.

“Mickey, what can I do you for?” He asks when he sees Mickey in his doorway.

Mickey closes the door and comes further into the room, closer to his desk. He asks, “Have you heard from Ian? He hasn’t been in all week…” _and I’m worried about him._

“I have. He’s taking his vacation time that he has yet to use. He has another week off and should be back the beginning of next month,” Ryan informs him.

“Oh okay. Thanks,” Mickey says. He turns around leaves Ryan’s office.

 

It’s a long week for Mickey to say the least. He doesn’t see anyone outside of work, just goes home and spends time with his son, and Svetlana (she lives there, he can’t avoid her).

 

He doesn’t do anything other than spend time at home if he isn’t at work. He keeps himself busy with Yevgeny but he can’t fool his ex-wife and sister. They keep asking him if he’s okay and he finally snapped at them one day, told them to back the fuck out of his business. They knew the answer to their question.

 

Nate comes over the weekend before Ian should be back at work. He didn’t call or anything, just showed up. Yevgeny is out with Mandy and Lana for a movie so Mickey’s home alone.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Mickey asks once he lets Nate in.

“Being a good friend, unlike you,” Nate accuses. “Why aren’t you answering my calls, man?”

“Been busy,” Mickey shrugs. He sits back down on the sofa. He was rolling a joint for himself but now that Nate’s here he redoes it and adds some more for the both of them.

Nate sits next to him and says, “Talk to me, Mick.”

“I broke up with Ian two weeks ago,” Mickey says simply.

“Shit,” Nate says.

“Yeah, so can we stop fucking talking now?” Mickey asks.

Nate nods and lets Mickey finish making the joint. They go out on the balcony and smoke in silence.

“How’d you know I’d be alone?” Mickey asks before letting the smoke out of his lungs.

“Your sister texted me. She took my number from your phone. Told me I needed to come over and talk to you, that maybe you’d actually talk to me. I told her she was wrong, we never had that kind of a relationship. She told me to try anyway,” Nate explains.

“That nosy bitch,” Mickey mutters. 

“She’s worried about you, and frankly so am I,” Nate says. He hands the small butt of the joint back to Mickey and says, “Tell me what happened, Mickey. You’ve helped me with shit going on in my life, what with my mom and dad. Just - I wish you’d talk to me. I’m your friend and I’d like to be there for you like you are for me.”

Mickey stubs the joint out and takes a cigarette out. He takes a puff then blows it out before sighing. “Fuck, fine. It’s not complicated anyway. Ian lied to me about the relationship he has with our boss. They used to fuck. He says they stopped before me and him got together but that doesn’t matter to me. He lied to me. He was constantly jealous of you being in my life and he told me I had nothing to worry about with Ryan. He lied and I couldn’t get over that so I broke up with him,” Mickey explains.

Nate hums under his breath. He starts off, “Look, Mick, I’m the last person to give love advice or whatever but even I know that you’re a fucking moron. No, wait. I know you’ve never been in a relationship like this in your life and neither have I but I know that you don’t just throw away love like that because someone lied. You could get through it. Yeah, he fucked up bad, but you can work it out, you can talk shit out and stay together. You look fucking miserable without him and I’m sure he isn’t doing any better. For fuck sakes Mick, he told you he loves you. And I know you love him. Why’d you really end it?”

“I don’t fucking know, okay?!” Mickey snaps. More quietly, “I don’t know why, I just- he lied to me, Nate. He told me he loved me, he told me I had nothing to worry about and next thing I know is our boss trying to kiss him and Ian telling me they used to fuck. How do I know what’s the fucking truth anymore?”

“You mean, how do you know if he really loves you,” Nate states.

Mickey looks down. He ashes his neglected cigarette and takes a puff of the half gone smoke. Nate continues, “Mickey, the thing is, you love him and he loves you. Sure, you may not know if he was truthful or not since he has lied to you but you rebuild that trust and learn to know what’s the truth and what isn’t. But that can’t happen if you don’t give it a try.”

“I’m done fucking talking about this,” Mickey says.

Nate nods his head. “C’mon, let’s go play some video games,” He says as he gets up.

Mickey gives him a small smile and Nate says, “There you go! That’s a start.”

“Fucking idiot,” Mickey says punching Nate’s arm. He throws his cigarette off the balcony and follows his friend back inside where they play video games until Svetlana comes home with a sleepy Yevgeny on her hip.

 

Mickey goes into work on Monday fully expecting Ian to be at his desk since he should be back at work today but alas he isn’t. Mickey furrows his brows and heads to his desk. Maybe Ian’s just running a bit late.

 

By lunch, Mickey’s just confused. He asks the others if they’ve heard from Ian and they say that they haven’t. He decides to drop it since he doesn’t want to ask his boss again if he heard from Ian.

 

After work he heads over to Mandy’s to pick up Yevgeny since he had to stay at work late working with his team and boss.

 

“Hey,” He says as he enters her apartment.

“Daddy!” Yevgeny says from the living room. He stands on the sofa and jumps off of it and into Mickey’s arms when he’s close enough.

“Hey, kiddo,” Mickey says kissing the top of his head. He puts Yev down and tells him to get his stuff.

Once they’re alone he asks Mandy about Ian, “Have you heard from Gallagher?”

 “Not really,” Mandy says.

“That’s all you’re gonna give me,” He says after a fucking moment of silence. 

“What do you want me to tell you, Mick? All I know is he took a couple weeks off of work and I haven’t seen him in that time off. He sends me texts back sometimes but that’s about it,” She informs him. 

Mickey doesn’t look so convinced, and looks really worried so Mandy says, “Was he at work today?” 

“No, and he was supposed to be back in today. That’s what Ryan said anyway,” Mickey says obviously concerned.

Mandy nods her head and says, “Let me know if he shows up to work tomorrow and if he doesn’t I’ll go over and see him.”

Mickey nods his head and sees Yevgeny coming back out to join them. “Say bye to aunt Mandy.”

Yevgeny goes to Mandy and hugs her goodbye then the two of them are headed home.

 

The next day is the same as it’s been since they broke up. Ian’s not there. He texts Mandy at lunch and tells her. She says she’ll check once his workday is done just in case Ian shows up after lunch. Mickey knows he won’t but he agrees to let her know if it changes.

 

**Mickey:** He didn’t show up. Can you go over there now?

**Mandy:** I called him and he didn’t answer. I’m on my way there.

**Mickey:** Let me drive you. I just gotta pick Yev up and bring him home to Lana.

**Mandy:** That’s probably not a good idea, Mick.

**Mickey:** I won’t come in, just let me drive you there and you can let me know if he’s okay and if you’re staying or whatever.

**Mandy:** Okay fine. Tell me when you’re outside.

 

Thirty minutes later Mickey texts his sister that he’s outside and waiting for her. He drives them to Ian and Lip’s apartment and parks outside.

 

“You gonna be okay going up there and seeing his douchebag brother?” Mickey asks her.

“Last I spoke to Ian, Lip’s in Asia or something for work. Should be back end of the month,” Mandy says.

Mandy gets out of the car and goes to Ian’s apartment building. She’s buzzed up by Ian he’s assuming since the doorman isn’t at his post and she doesn’t have a key.

 

Mandy comes back down not even fifteen minutes later.

“What happened?” Mickey asks the minute she’s back in the car.

“I think something’s wrong, Mick,” Mandy says the words that Mickey was fearing the most.

 

* * *

 

Mickey breaking up with Ian hit him way harder than he expected. He knew it would hurt, fuck, he knew it would kill him, but not to the extent that it did.

 

He fell in love with Mickey hard and fast and he knew he shouldn’t have. He knew he should have listened to his head over his heart. His head kept telling him not to get too involved, that he’d just hurt Mickey, that Mickey would hurt him, that they could never work cause Mickey’s too closed off. His head told him a hundred and one things to get his heart to slow down, but the thing about the heart is it doesn’t listen to the head. The heart does what the heart wants and Ian’s heart wanted - wants Mickey. His heart has wanted Mickey since the first moment they reconnected.

 

But Mickey doesn’t want Ian or his stupid heart, so here he is. Laying in bed and willing himself to get up.

 

It’s Friday, the day after their breakup, and he’s telling himself he needs to get up, that he needs to take his medicine and get himself to work. But he can’t do it. He can’t get up, he can’t bring himself to take care of himself today.

 

No, today all he wants to do is cry and stay in bed. What he does though is take his phone and text Ryan. He tells him he’s taking his two week vacation starting today and then he closes his phone, placing it back down on his bedside table. He curls back up into a ball under the covers and lets the tears fall like they’ve done all night.

 

It’s not even midday and Ian knows he has to get up. He has to pee, he’s starving, and he needs to take his meds even if he was supposed to take them nine hours ago.

 

He pushes himself out of bed and brings himself to the bathroom where he relieves himself before taking his meds out of the cabinet and washing them down with some water from the tap. He then curls back into bed. Two out of three isn’t too bad.

 

The next morning he still feels like shit but he’s up when his alarm goes off. He uses the bathroom, takes his meds, and eats some cereal. He also feeds Tipper and cleans out his litter box. Good thing he left Tipper’s food out the day before, he completely neglected his cat and feels bad about it now.

 

After his breakfast (and Tipper’s), he heads back into bed, with Tipper following him. He curls up in bed and his cat is right there next to him, comforting him. He cries silently as his cat lays his head close to his.

 

It’s not till Monday that he turns his phone back on and sees missed calls from everyone in his life but the one person he wishes would call him.

 

He texts his siblings back saying his phone died and couldn’t find his charger (lies) and that he’s fine (also lies). He texts Mandy back saying the same thing, she asks to hang out and he declines. He also sees missed calls from Dr. Singh and two voicemail's from her. He ignores them.

 

He goes to the bathroom and reaches for the cabinet when he sees his reflection in the mirror. He looks like shit. His hair's a mess, he has dark circles under his eyes and their bloodshot. He also smells bad.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” He says to himself. This is not him. This is not what he wants. He doesn’t want to be nearly twenty-four and single, always taking medication for something that is genetic and won’t ever go away, no matter what he does.

 

He takes his hand off the medicine cabinet handle and yells loudly. He yells so loud his cat meows loud after him. He takes his clothes off and gets into the shower. He washes away the layer of filth that has accumulated in the few days he spent in bed. He washes away the sadness and the feelings of self-loathing, the feelings of sadness and hurt. He washes away his broken heart.

 

Once he’s clean, he styles his hair and is about to shave but decides not to. The scruff looks good now that he’s clean and his hair is slicked back, apart from that one piece that won’t stay back.

 

He puts on some deodorant and cologne and gets dressed to go. He finds himself in Boystown. Somewhere he hasn’t been in a long time.

 

It’s Monday so there isn’t a line outside The Fairy Tail. He walks in and there’s a few people around. He walks up to the bar and takes a seat.

 

The bartender working is someone he’s worked with before. His name is Louis and he’s pretty hot. He’s tall, blond, and tanned, complete opposite of what Ian wants right now. Ian fucked him before, when he was seventeen and drugged out of his mind.

 

“Curtis, holy shit!” Louis says when his eyes lay on Ian’s. _Oh right, I’m Curtis here._  “Long time no see, man. How’s it going?”

“Not bad. Can I get a beer and two shots of whiskey?” Ian says getting to the point.

Louis says, “I see. Coming right up,” with a wink before getting to work on those drinks.

Ian shoots back both shots before chugging down half of the beer. He orders two more shots and finishes off his beer.

 

That night he leaves with Louis.

 

The rest of the week is kind of a blur to Ian. All he knows is that he’s waking up in a different apartment every morning, not knowing who the fuck is next to him.

 

He feels like a teenager again and kinda loves it. He feels alive. More alive than he has since he’s been diagnosed. More alive than he’s felt since Mickey broke up with him.

 

Ian doesn’t know what day it is anymore. He feels like his vacation time from work is done but he doesn’t really give a shit. He doesn’t want to go back there. Back to his boring job, back to his fucking boss who ruined everything, back to Mickey who hates him.

 

What Ian wants is to get home, wash the guy from last night off of him, go for a run, and then go back out.

 

Once he gets back home from his run he’s about to take a shower when someone’s buzzing his apartment.

“Yeah?” He says into the intercom.

“Ian, it’s Mandy. Can I come up?” Mandy says over the speaker.

Ian takes a step back from the speaker before going back to it and shaking the thoughts away. He buzzes her up and unlocks the front door. 

He makes sure Tipper is set for tonight since he won’t be home till morning when Mandy’s knocking on the door. He yells, “It’s open!”

She comes in hesitantly. “Hey,” She says.

“Mandy! It’s so good to see you!” He says once he sees her. He didn’t realize how much he missed her. He gives her a big hug and steps back. “Sorry, I’m all sweaty. Just got back from a run. Eight miles. Can you believe it? I haven’t been able to run that much in years! Took me a couple weeks to try to get to that but I finally got back to that point,” He rambles.

Mandy understands completely. She’s seen Ian like this before. She’s seen him manic.

She takes a step closer to him and puts her hands on the top of his arms. She says, “Ian, are you okay?”

“Of course, I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” He asks and she just gives him a look. He says, “What? Because of your brother? I’m totally over it, Mands. Don’t worry about me.” He removes her arms from his and walks away from her.

 

He takes his shirt off on the way to his room and tosses the shirt in the hamper as well as his pants and socks before wrapping a towel around him and stepping back out to join her.

He says, “I gotta get ready. Gonna meet some people at the club. You should come out, it’ll be so fun!”

“Uh, yeah, okay. I’ll come,” She says.

“Great! Just find me when you get to The Fairy Tail, you can’t miss me,” He says with a wink.

  
He lets her out and then gets himself ready for another night out. Rinse and repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	13. Play that song again, cause we were in love [part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey turns back around and sees Ian laying on the ground passed out. “Jesus Christ, Ian,” Mickey mutters going over to him. He yanks him up over his shoulder and starts to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2!!  
> I wanted to post this after I wrote the next chapter but it's already been over a week and I want to get this out this weekend. I'll prob try to write the next chapter for this tmr if I have time :)   
> Enjoy

“What do you mean something’s wrong? What happened?” Mickey asks his sister.

“He’s manic,” She says. “He’s - he’s gotta be. He’s acting like he used to act, before he got diagnosed. His eyes are big and wide, he’s talking a mile a minute and he’s back at the club. He also just came from an eight mile run. Mick, I think he’s off his meds and is having an episode.”

“Fuck,” He mutters. “FUCK,” He yells louder, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

 

Mandy flinches and puts a hand out cautiously to Mickey’s forearm.

 

He goes for the door and she stops him. “Where are you going?”

“Where the fuck do you think?” He snaps.

“Mickey, you can’t go up there. He’s manic. He won’t listen to a word you have to say. Especially anything you say. He said he’s over it. Over you. I know he’s lying and it’s just his mind saying things he doesn’t really mean but that’s what he believes right now so you going up there will do more harm than good. Trust me. I’ve dealt with this before,” She warns him.

“So what? What do we do? Nothing? I can’t just sit back and watch him ruin his life, Mandy! Not because of me. I can’t do that,” He says shaking his head.

“Shhh, I know,” She soothes. “He said he’s gonna be at The Fairy Tail tonight and invited me to go. I think you should go there instead. Try to get him to leave with you or something. Just make sure he doesn’t get hurt and bring him home safely.”

Mickey rubs his eyes and says, “Okay.” He starts the car and drives Mandy home before going home to change. If he’s gonna see Ian again he’s sure as fuck gonna shower and look good.

 

 

Mickey shows up to the club expecting it to be dead since it’s Tuesday but he’s so wrong. There’s not many people in line but there’s still a line. He gets in a few minutes later and there’s a bunch of people there. Must be some kind of special day on Tuesday.

 

He makes his way to the bar and looks around for Ian. He doesn’t see him. He asks the bartender if he’s seen him. Says he doesn’t know a guy named Ian.

 

Mickey says over the music, “Tall. Redhead. Used to work here a long time ago.”

“Oh, Curtis. Yeah, he’s over there,” The bartender says nodding to the sofas near the small platforms where dancers are doing their thing.

 

He walks straight over there and stops in his tracks when he sees Ian. But it’s not really him. He can tell right away that this is not the guy he fell in love with no matter how much he tries to deny it.

 

This is Curtis. He’s giving some guy a lap dance in tight black shorts and tank top, and has a black feather boa around his neck. He’s grinding against this guy and then looks up. The guy puts something into Ian’s mouth and that’s when Mickey snaps.

 

He walks faster and is next to them in two seconds. He smacks both their arms and says, “Get up.” They both look at him and Mickey says again, “You deaf? Get the fuck up.”

 

Ian stumbles off of the guy. The guy gets up and says to Ian, “Thanks for the dance,” and slips some money into the waistband of Ian’s shorts, grazing the spot he just put the money. With one last glare at Mickey the guy leaves.

 

Ian’s about to walk away when Mickey stops him, “Hey, wait!”

“Twenty-five bucks gets you a dance,” Ian says curtly.

“What?” Mickey says shocked.

“Don’t want a dance, gotta move on,” Ian says taking a step to leave again.

“Alright! Fine,” Mickey says quickly to get Ian to stay. “Twenty-five bucks for your ass huh? Never had to pay for it before,” He says taking the money out of his wallet.

Ian lifts his shirt and Mickey gives him a _you fucking serious_ look before putting the money into Ian’s waistband next to the other guy’s money.

 

Ian pushes Mickey back so he sits down on the sofa before turning around and starting his routine. He says, “So how’s your day going?” when his head is laying on Mickey’s shoulder.

“How’s my fucking day going? How the fuck do you think?” Mickey says sarcastically. “You haven’t been to work, Ian.”

“Don’t want to be,” Ian says. He turns around to face Mickey. He looks him in the eyes and Mickey can see the guy he fell for in there but he’s blocked by whoever this is.

Mickey says, “Can we go somewhere? Get you sobered up and talk or some shit?”

Ian rubs himself lazily over Mickey before standing up and running his hand down Mickey’s thigh. He says, “That was fun. Find me if you want another.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Mickey says loudly moving fast to get in front of Ian, grabbing his arm so he stops. “Ian, I’m worried about you. Are you taking your meds?”

“What do you care anyway? We’re not boyfriend and girlfriend here,” Ian spits out.

 

A big bouncer comes over and steps between them. He says, “You good here, Curtis?”

“All good,” Ian says looking up at the guy, “You can show him out,” before walking away.

 

The bouncer goes to grab Mickey but Mickey moves out of his grip. “Relax, shaft, I’m going,” He says as he leaves the club.

 

He doesn’t go very far though. He waits outside until Ian comes out. He must have gone through an entire pack of cigarettes before he comes out.

 

Ian’s hanging off some old guy when he comes outside. Mickey’s close enough that he can sort of hear what they’re saying. Ian asks where the guys car is, the guy says he didn’t drive. Ian gets an uber, and asks the guy if he has any party favors at his place.

 

Mickey sees the guy slip his hand down Ian’s pants and lick up his neck. He sees red. He makes his way over to them and throws the guy off of Ian.

 

“Sick motherfucker!” Mickey yells as he kicks the guy in the stomach. He pulls the guy up and says, “Get the fuck out of here before I break your skull,” before kicking him and pushing him out of there.

 

Mickey turns back around and sees Ian laying on the ground passed out. “Jesus Christ, Ian,” Mickey mutters going over to him. He yanks him up over his shoulder and starts to walk.

 

“You call for an uber?” Some guy in a car yells at him.

Mickey looks around. “Yeah, I called for an uber,” He says making his way to the car. He lays Ian in the backseat before getting in the front.

  


The driver drops them off at Ian’s place. Mickey digs through Ian’s pockets to find his keys before dragging him inside and into the elevator up to his apartment.

 

Once inside he drops him on his bed. Ian lays flat on his stomach, still passed out. Mickey removes Ian’s shoes and jeans. He finds another cover and lays that over his body.

 

Mickey lights a cigarette and watches as Ian sleeps off whatever the fuck he was on tonight. How the fuck could he let this happen to him? How could Ian let this happen to himself? He was doing so well before. Mickey can’t help like this is all his fault. If he didn’t break up with him then he wouldn’t be off his meds and in trouble like this.

 

Mickey throws the stub of his cigarette out the open window before standing next to Ian’s bed. He runs his fingers through Ian’s hair and sees him move his head into the touch subconsciously. Mickey lets a tear fall down his cheek. He whispers, “I’m so sorry I did this to you, Ian. I’m so fucking sorry.”

 

Mickey finds an extra pillow and another throw cover, making himself comfortable on the floor next to Ian’s bed.

  


The next morning Mickey’s being kicked awake. His eyes snap open and sees Ian sitting on his bed and his feet next to Mickey’s ribs (where he had just kicked him awake).

 

“Hey,” Mickey rasps out as he sits up and rubs at his eye.

“What are you doing here?” Ian asks looking down at him and the little nest he made himself.

Mickey can’t believe this. He says, “I brought your coked out ass home last night is what I’m fucking doing here.”

“Never fucking asked you to do that,” Ian says before getting up and walking over Mickey to leave the room.

Mickey gets up quickly and follows him out. “Ian, wait,” He calls out.

Ian stops and turns to look at him. “What do you want from me, Mickey?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I- I was just bringing you home to make sure you were okay,” Mickey stutters out.

“I don’t need you to take care of me, I don’t need you at all,” Ian says harshly.

“Fuck you. Fuck me for giving a shit,” Mickey says. He goes back to Ian’s room to get his keys and phone he left on the bedside table before leaving Ian’s apartment. Ian didn’t move to stop him.

 

Mickey goes home to shower quickly and get dressed. Svetlana gets Yevgeny ready for school as Mickey gets ready for work. He’s pissed as all hell right now but he can’t miss work, he needs the paychecks, and he already took a sick day two weeks ago.

 

After work he picks up Yevgeny and tells him they’re going to Mandy’s house for dinner, then asks him about his day at school.

 

They get to Mandy’s apartment and Mickey tells him to go sit at the table and take his homework out and if he gets stuck on something to skip it and he’ll come to help him when he’s done talking to aunt Mandy.

 

“So what happened last night?” Mandy asks when they’re alone in the living room.

“It was bad, Mandy. He’s working there again. When I got there he was giving someone a lap dance and the guy gave him something,” Mickey says.

“Gave him what?”

“I don’t know what it was. It was a small tablet I think, couldn’t really see. All I saw was fucking red, Mands. I was so pissed. I broke it up and Ian told me I had to pay for a dance if I wanted to talk to him. We didn’t even talk before had me kicked out of the fucking place. I waited outside till he came out with some guy. The guy was a fucking perv. Old bitch. I beat his ass and when I turn back around Ian’s passed out on the ground. I brought him home and this morning he basically kicked me out,” Mickey explains.

“What’d he say?” Mandy asks.

“He told me he doesn’t need me or my help,” Mickey says looking down at his hands.

Mandy scoots closer to him on the sofa and puts her hands over his. She says, “Mick, it’s not him saying this, you have to remember that. He’s not in his right frame of mind right now. He’s unstable, and manic. He needs you, he just doesn’t think that.”

“Yeah…” Mickey says still looking at his hands. Mandy rubs them and they sit quietly like that for a little while.

 

Yevgeny calls for Mickey after some time. He gets up and collects himself before going to help his son with his homework. Mandy follows him into the kitchen to make them dinner.

  


Before Mickey and Yev are about to leave he asks Mandy, “Do you think I should call Dr. Singh? Let her know what’s going on with him? You said it yourself. He needs help and he won’t take mine. His brother isn’t home yet and I doubt he’d even listen to any of his siblings. She got him through it last time, she can do it again, right?”

Mandy shrugs her shoulders. She says, “I don’t know, Mick, but it’s worth a shot. I’ll text you her number.”

“Thanks,” He tells her. He hugs her tight before leaving with Yev.

 

 

* * *

 

Who does Mickey think he is? Just thinks he can come in and take care of him like that? Ian never asked him to take care of him or bring him home last night. He didn’t ask him to do anything! Yet there he was, doing it all.

 

Ian groans and rubs his hands down his face. He checks on Tipper. Gives him some food and water, and checks his litterbox. He puts on some shorts and a tank top and his running shoes then he’s out the door for a run.

 

He comes home all sweaty and exhausted. He just ran almost nine miles and he feels like he’s about to collapse. He takes a bath since he can’t stand up anymore.

 

When he gets out of the tub, he puts on some new shorts and gets into bed with Tipper. He rubs at his belly and behind his ears, giving his baby some love and affection that he’s neglected to do for a while. He didn’t mean to do that but he did and he doesn’t know why. He closes his eyes as he rubs Tipper’s belly. His cat is weird, he likes having his belly rubbed. He’s purring like crazy next to him, loving all the attention finally.

 

Ian can’t help the tears that start to fall. He curls up around his cat and cries. Tipper licks his hand and gets up to move closer to Ian, curling up next to him. And Ian cries until he falls asleep.

  


Ian’s awake early but he doesn’t get out of bed. He can’t get out of bed. He can’t even move. He closes his eyes and new tears roll down his eyes. He falls back asleep at some point and wakes back up in the same position. Just staring out his bedroom door. Tipper isn’t with him anymore. He can hear him drinking water in the kitchen before he hears his little paws walk on the hardwood floor. He watches as Tipper comes into view, he looks in at Ian and comes into the room. He jumps on the bed and looks at Ian’s face. He licks it once and a few more tears escape Ian’s eyes. Tipper licks a few more of his tears away before laying down next to him.

  


A few hours later Ian can hear someone buzzing his apartment. He still doesn’t get up. He can’t.

 

It’s not ten minutes later that he hears knocking at the door. He closes his eyes and the tears fall down his face.

 

“Mr. Gallagher, it’s Veronica from downstairs, are you home?” The female door person says loudly after she knocked a few times. She’s the only woman who works the door, she’s a tough girl, and Ian really likes her. But he doesn’t like her right now. He just wants her to leave him alone.

 

She knocks again and says louder, “Mr. Gallagher??”

 

Ian doesn’t hear anything for a moment until he hears a key opening his door. He yells, “GO AWAY!”

 

He hears more than one pair of shoes walk on his floor until those beings make themselves known in the doorway of his bedroom. Veronica, Dr. Singh, and Mickey.

 

Mickey.

 

Ian starts to cry harder and his whole body is shaking. Ian can’t see but he feels Mickey sit on the bed and pull him close to him. Ian grabs Mickey’s arm and cries. He just cries and lets it all out as he clings to the man he loves. And Mickey’s clinging to him too. He’s holding him tight in his arms. He even managed to pull Ian upright and hold him close.

 

Ian’s crying into Mickey’s neck and Mickey’s just holding him, rubbing his back in soothing motions, and whispering, “It’s okay, I got you. I got you, I’m here.”

 

Those are the last words Ian hears before he falls asleep again.

 

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Gallagher??” Veronica says as she knocks on Ian’s door.

“I told you he’s unstable. Just open the fucking door!” Mickey snaps at her.

“Mickey,” Dr. Singh says to him in an authoritative voice, making him step back. “Veronica, Ian will not answer the door if something is wrong. You need to open the door. He might cause harm to himself, you need to open the door.”

“Okay,” Veronica says. She unlocks the door and walks inside with the other two behind her.

 

“GO AWAY!” They hear Ian yell when they enter the apartment.

 

Mickey flinches at his words but remembers that Ian isn’t well and needs to help him. He walks to Ian’s bedroom with the two ladies by his side and they see it. Mickey sees his nightmare in front of him. Ian in bed crying, and not moving.

 

Ian starts to cry harder when he sees him and he’s shaking. Mickey moves past them and into the bedroom. He climbs onto the bed and holds Ian close.

 

Ian grabs hold of his arm as he’s hysterically crying. Mickey pulls Ian upright and holds him close, laying his head down in the crook of his neck, where he proceeds to cry there.

 

Mickey rubs Ian’s back and whispers to him, “It’s okay, I got you. I got you, I’m here.”

 

He whispers the truth. Everything’s going to be okay, he’s got him, and he’s here. Mickey’s not going anywhere, he’s going to make sure Ian’s okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	14. I hope that you want me, the way that I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets the help he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
> Title is from: The Way That I Am by Tove Lo

Ian wakes up to the smell of coffee. He kept waking up during the night, well, he’s pretty sure it was night since it was dark in the room, but he couldn’t make himself get out of bed so he would just close his eyes again and will sleep to come.

He hasn’t woken up to that smell since Mickey would- wait, Mickey. Ian looks around his room but he’s alone. Mickey was here yesterday or earlier? What time is it? What fucking day is it?

 

Ian sits up in bed and groans. His whole body aches. He rubs his temple with his fingers, bringing his knees up and resting his other arm on them.

 

“You’re up,” Mickey says from the doorway making Ian turn to look at him. He looks good, like he just woke up too. He’s fully dressed though, but his hair is a little messy, and all Ian wants to do is run his hands through it. He loves when there’s no gel in it and it’s all soft like that.

 

“Looks like it,” Ian says though he clears his throat right after, it really hurts actually.

Mickey walks over and hands him a glass of water. “Thanks,” Ian says as he takes the glass and downs almost the whole thing. He puts the glass down and looks up at Mickey. He says, “I’m so sorry, Mickey.”

Mickey furrows his brows and looks at Ian intently. He says, “For what?”

“For my episodes. I wished you never had to see me in those moments and there you were, seeing all of the worst parts of me,” Ian says looking at his knees that are up near his chest.

Mickey sits on the bed in front of Ian. He looks at him and tells him to look at him. He says, “Ian, you shouldn’t be the one apologizing. I should be. If we never broke up then-”

Ian cuts him off, grabbing his hand that’s near him. “Don’t do that. It’s not your fault, you hear me? It’s me. I fucked up. I just didn’t want to be me anymore.”

Mickey squeezes his hand, and says, “I want you to be you, Ian.” Ian gives him a small smile and Mickey adds, “So please, let me get you some help.”

Ian looks down at their hands and before he can stop it a few tears fall down his cheeks. Mickey rubs his thumb over Ian’s where they’re interlocked together, and says, “You’re not alone. I meant what I said yesterday. I’m here and I got you.”

Ian meets Mickey’s eyes and sees nothing but sincerity behind those piercing blue eyes. He nods his head and wipes away the tears with his free hand not wanting to let go of Mickey’s hand just yet. He says, “Okay.”

 

Mickey sighs in relief and moves closer to Ian wrapping his arms around him. Ian returns the hug, holding onto him tightly. Ian nuzzles himself in the crook of Mickey’s shoulder and neck, breathing in his scent. God, he’s missed him so much. He chances it and kisses the underside of Mickey’s jaw.

 

Mickey pulls back and they’re looking at each other. Mickey’s lips are right there so Ian presses his against them briefly. Mickey closes his eyes so Ian presses their lips harder together. Mickey parts his lips slightly letting Ian’s tongue slip inside.

Ian moans into his mouth and just like that Mickey’s pulling away and putting distance between them on the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Ian says immediately. “I shouldn’t have.”

“No, you shouldn’t have, but I shouldn’t have either,” Mickey says. He rubs his hands down his face before looking back at Ian. “Just because I’m here for you doesn’t mean we’re back together. I just-”

“I get it,” Ian says cutting him off, not really wanting to know what Mickey had to say next.

Mickey nods his head once before getting up. He says, “Common, I made breakfast.”

Ian lets out a small laugh making Mickey grin before he leaves the room. Ian first puts his legs over the edge of the bed before standing up and walking out of the room. He has on grey shorts and a black tank top on. He goes to the bathroom before anything else.

 

Ian runs his hand through his hair that flopped into his eyes as he makes his way into the kitchen to join Mickey.

Mickey’s watching him and biting on his bottom lip and Ian just wants to go over there and pull that lip into his mouth but he can’t, and he can’t make it seem like that’s what he wants either, so he goes to the table and sits down.

 

Mickey brings over a plate with toast and butter and a cup of coffee for Ian before going back to grab his own mug and sitting across from Ian.

 

Ian takes a sip of his coffee and after five minutes Mickey tells him to stop fucking around and eat already, so he does. Tipper comes to him, rubbing himself against his legs. “Oh, Tipper’s food!” Ian realizes.

“I put it out already,” Mickey says.

Ian looks at him and all the feelings he tried so hard to repress for this man sitting across from him all come flooding back. He tries hard to not let it overwhelm him. He gives him a half smile and says, “Thanks.”

Mickey shrugs, “No big deal,” he says.

 

After he finishes his toast, Mickey tells him he needs to shower and get dressed. Ian does as he’s told and when he’s done he asks, “So we’re going to see Dr. Singh right?”

“We’re going to the hospital, Ian,” Mickey says.

Ian feels like all the air in his lungs were taken from him. “Why? Why can’t I just get some more meds from Dr. Singh and talk to her? I don’t want to go back to the hospital, Mick,” He says in a panic.

“Hey, hey, relax,” Mickey says grabbing his shoulders and grounding him. “Dr. Singh is waiting for us at the hospital. She’s the one who says it’s what needs to happen. It’s okay, Ian, you can do this. You’ve done it before, you got this, okay?”

Ian sighs and nods. Mickey nods too and takes his hand leading him out of the apartment and to his car. They don’t let go of each others hand until they get into the car, but once the car is started Mickey puts his hand back over Ian’s on his lap and squeezes it. Mickey was telling the truth when he said he’s going to be there for him.  

 

 

* * *

 

After Ian fell asleep, Mickey lay him down and got out of the bed. He led Dr. Singh to the living room and Veronica left the apartment, clearly not helpful anymore.

 

“So what do we do?” Mickey asks her when they’re seated on the sofa.

“He needs to be hospitalized, Mickey,” Dr. Singh says.

“No fucking way. No. Why can’t you just give him some more pills and be his therapist or whatever you’ve been doing before all this shit happened,” Mickey says trying to keep his voice down.

“It’s not that simple, Mickey. He needs to be hospitalized and put on suicide watch for 72 hours. During that time I will speak with him and the doctor there that will be treating him and we will see how much time he needs to stay in the hospital if we think he may harm himself or another. He is a legal, consenting adult and can refuse not staying longer than the 72 hours if we allow him to leave, however Ian has been through this before. He has willingly signed himself up for 60 more days the first time this has happened. You just need to get him to the hospital, Mickey. Ian and I need to talk about what happened, what triggered him to spiral, and what we can do to prevent it from happening again. He will get some new medication and a new dosage and the trial and error will begin again, and eventually he will be stable again,” Dr. Singh explains.

“I caused this to happen. I broke up with him and he stopped taking his meds,” Mickey says looking down at his hands.

“Mickey,” She says putting her hand over his. “You didn’t cause this. Ian consciously decided to stop taking his medications knowing the repercussions of his actions. You didn’t make him stop. He made himself stop,” She tells him.

Mickey nods his head but he doesn’t believe her. If he didn’t break up with Ian, they would both be happy and together and Ian would be stable and not spiralling into a deep depression. Dr. Singh continues, “Call me when he wakes up and I will meet you at the hospital. You should also inform his family of this.”

“Okay,” Mickey says. Dr. Singh gets up and he walks her to the door.

 

Mickey goes to the bathroom and throws some cold water over his face, trying to get himself to calm down a bit. When that doesn’t help he goes to Ian’s fridge and grabs a beer. He tosses the bottle cap into the sink and takes a long gulp of the beer.

 

He walks into Ian’s room and grabs his phone from the nightstand. He walks out onto the balcony to not wake him up and calls first Svetlana to let her know that he won’t be coming home tonight and to let her know what happened with Ian, then he does the same with Mandy.

 

Once those calls are done he takes Ian’s phone out of his pocket and calls Fiona.

“Ian! Oh my God, finally. How are you?” Fiona asks upon answering

Mickey clears his throat and says, “It’s not Ian. This is Mickey, Ian’s ex.”

“What happened?” Fiona asks immediately.

“He stopped taking his meds about two weeks ago. I’m going to take him to the hospital when he wakes up, he’s sleeping right now,” Mickey informs her.

“He what?! Oh my God. How come you didn’t call us sooner?” She asks in a panic now.

“I didn’t know until two days ago that he stopped taking them. We broke up about two weeks ago and it’s all my fault. He stopped taking them and Mandy told me he was manic and I went to get him at the club, he was working there again, and I brought him home. The next day he kicked me out and now today I found him at home yelling at me and his doctor to get out and he was crying,” Mickey rambles.

“Mickey, Mickey listen to me,” Fiona says and when he stops she says, “You saved him. This is not your fault. He’s been stable and taking meds for years and he knew what he was doing when he stopped taking them/ I doubt they stopped working on their own because whenever they do he goes to see Dr. Singh right away and they fix the problem. You saved him at the club and you’re saving him now by getting him help.” Mickey wipes away the tears and sniffles. She says, “Don’t cry, sweetie, we’ll get him the help he needs. When are you taking him there?”

“When he wakes up, so probably tomorrow morning,” He says.

“I want you to call me before you take him, okay?” She says.

“Okay,” Mickey agrees. “Uh, Lip’s still not home yet-”

“I’ll call him to let him know, it’s okay,” She says. He nods even though she can’t see him. She then says, “Thank you for taking care of my brother, Mickey,” before hanging up to more than likely cry, he could hear it in her voice when she thanked him.

He pockets the phone and breaks down in one of the chairs out on Ian’s balcony.

 

He wakes up bright and early with the sun since it’s streaming into the living room. He goes to Ian’s room and sees he’s still asleep so he goes to the bathroom and relieves himself, and to gargle some mouthwash, before going to the kitchen and starting the coffee machine.

 

When the machine stops he pours himself a mug of coffee and takes a sip. He hears a noise so he puts his mug down, grabs a glass of water, and goes to Ian’s room and sees him sitting up in bed.

 

He smiles to himself then says, “You’re up.”

  


When Ian’s in the shower Mickey calls Fiona to let her know that they’re going to the hospital the minute Ian gets out of the shower. She tells him that they’ll meet them there.

 

Mickey and Ian get to the hospital and are greeted by Dr. Singh and another doctor, Dr. Watson.

Ian’s given a form to fill out so they sit down in the waiting room, while the doctors wait by the counter.

Ian hands Mickey the form, “Can you do it?” He asks him.

“Of course,” Mickey says taking it from him and filling in the one’s he knows, like his full name, birth date, emergency contact, allergies, and diagnosis. He asks Ian the other ones he doesn’t know like blood type, etc.

They get up and Mickey gives the doctor the form. Ian’s instructed to sign himself in so he picks up the pen but before he signs it he turns to look at Mickey. Mickey has his arms crossed over his chest and nods at him, letting him know it’s okay. Ian turns back and signs his name.

 

When he’s done he’s about to go back over to Mickey when he sees people running in towards him.

He notices that it’s his family. “Ian!” Fiona yells as they get closer.

She stops right in front of him and pulls him into her arms, hugging him tight. He hugs her back just as tight, not wanting to let go. She pulls back slightly, bringing her hands up to cup his face, she says, “You okay, sweetface?”

He nods once and she hugs him one more time before pulling back. He then gets a hug from Debbie, Carl, and Liam, all of them telling him he can do this and he’ll be okay.

 

“Mr. Gallagher,” The nurse says from near the doors.

He nods and looks back to his family. He starts to walk past his family and by Mickey. He stops in front of him and says, “I’m sorry,” before shaking his head and going over to the nurse.

They start to walk and then he hears, “Ian, wait!”

He turns around and is immediately met with Mickey’s arms around his neck, pulling him in close. His hands are in his hair and everywhere, holding him close. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s middle and buries his face in his neck, letting the tears stream down his face.

They pull apart and Mickey holds him close. He says to the nurse, “Can I go in with him?”

“No, I’m sorry,” The nurse says.

Ian can feel Mickey press his forehead on his shoulder and sniff before rubbing his hand up and down his back once. “You got this,” He says to him.

Ian nods his head and says, “I lo-” but then shakes his head and says, “Take care of Tipper for me please?”

Mickey nods his head and says, “Okay.”

Ian gives him and his family that is behind Mickey a small smile before following the nurse behind the bars that act as doors.

He turns back to look at them before it’s too late. He sees them all standing at the bars, with their hands holding on tight, watching him with tears running down their cheeks. He turns back wiping his own tears and continues to follow the nurse.

 

 

* * *

 

Mickey wipes his eyes and looks to Ian’s family who are all doing the same. He says to them, “How’d you guys get here?”

“Cab,” The older boy says. Carl he thinks?

“I have my car, I can drive you all back,” Mickey says trying to pull himself together.

“Thank you,” Fiona says. “And it’s nice to meet you finally. Ian has told us so much about you.”

“Yeah, you too,” Mickey says.

Fiona lets him know who everyone is before saying she just needs a minute to talk to Ian’s doctor. They all sit quietly and wait for her in the waiting room. Well, the kids do, Mickey goes outside and smokes a cigarette.

Soon they join him and they all pile into Mickey’s car. He drives them back to the shit hole of the south side and then speeds the fuck out of there.

 

He goes home knowing his son is in school by now and Svetlana should be at work by now since it’s not one of her night days. He crawls into bed and cries.

 

Mickey wakes up about two hours later. He decides he should let his boss know what happened with Ian. He also tells him he’s going to take tomorrow off too and be back in on Monday. Ryan tells him to make sure Ian’s okay first and foremost and that he’ll see him Monday morning.

 

Now Mickey just needs to wait three days before he can go over to the hospital and see Ian.

 

 

* * *

 

Ian changes into the clothes they give him and they let him have some time alone in his room for a bit.

 

A couple of hours later, Ian goes to the cafeteria of sorts and eats. He doesn’t eat much but he eats. After that he has a session with Dr. Singh.

 

Ian doesn’t really know what happens but all of a sudden the session is over and his nose is all stuffy and Dr. Singh is sitting next to him with her arm around his shoulders.

 

Ian goes to his bed and sleeps.

 

He’s woken up not long after and is instructed to take his meds and to go eat. So he does.

 

72 hour psychiatric watch is the worst part but once it’s done the other days you stay there aren’t as bad.

  


Ian gets through those three days. He has a new prescription and has been told he is not a threat to himself or to others and can leave if he so chooses.

 

He’s in his room when someone comes in to let him know he has some visitors.

 

In the recreation room he sees Fiona and Mickey.

 

“There he is!” Fiona says upon seeing him and pulling him into a hug when he’s close enough. He hugs her back. “How are you, sweetface?”

“Okay,” He says simply.

Fiona lets him go and he looks at Mickey who smiles at him and comes over to him and pulls him into a hug. Ian hugs him back too, not wanting to let go.

“Hey,” Mickey says as he rubs Ian’s back. They pull apart and Mickey says, “You look good.”

“Yeah?” Ian asks running his hand through his hair self-consciously.

Mickey smiles at him. “Yeah,” He says.

 

They move to join Fiona on the sofa, well, Ian sits on the coffee table in front of them who are on the sofa.

“How are you?” Fiona asks again.

“I’m doing okay. They got me on a new dosage and some anti-depressants as well as my stabilizers,” Ian says clasping his hands in his lap.

“That’s good,” Fiona says putting her hands over his. “You’re doing great, Ian. I spoke to Dr. Singh earlier and she said you’re improving.”

“Yeah, they said I can leave, that I’m not a harm to myself or others,” He informs them.

“That’s great,” Mickey says with a big smile.

Ian frowns and says, “I’m not leaving yet. I signed myself in for another thirty days.”

“Why? You’re doing good though, you said it yourself, the doctors said you can leave,” Mickey says not comprehending.

Ian shakes his head. “I’m not ready yet, Mick. I fucked up. I haven’t fucked up like this since before getting diagnosed. I need to be in here for longer. I’m going to have sessions every day with either Dr. Watson or a group, and three times a week with Dr. Singh. I need to rebuild and feel stable before I can leave. I still feel like at any moment I’ll slip into that depression, I feel it every day and I don’t want that,” He explains.

Fiona squeezes his hands and says, “It’s okay, we’re here to support you. We just want you to feel like yourself again.”

Ian nods his head and looks back at Mickey. “Yeah, whatever you think is best for you, Ian. I’m here for you,” Mickey says.

“Thank you,” He says to both of them. “So what’s going on at home?”

 

Fiona fills him in on some stuff at home and tells him that Lip is back tonight and will come see him tomorrow. He was going to come back right away but she told him there was no need to since he couldn’t even visit him anyway for three days. Mickey tells him that Tipper is fine and Lip will take over on taking care of him since he’ll be back. He had brought Tipper home with him and Yevgeny loves him so much and is sad that they can’t watch him anymore. That made Ian smile.

 

It’s time for Ian’s first group session so he starts his goodbyes. He gives Fiona a hug and she says, “I’ll come back to see you soon. Lip will come tomorrow with either Debbie or Carl, okay?”

Ian nods his head and hugs her tight before letting her go. “See you,” He says to her.

Mickey comes up to him and Ian pulls him into a hug. “Thank you, Mickey, for everything that you’re doing,” Ian says before pulling back.

“It’s nothing, just keep taking care of yourself, alright?,” Mickey says looking up at him. Ian nods. “So… I’ll come see you soon.”

“Oh, uh, no you don’t have to. I get it, we’re not together just cause you saved me. So you don’t need to come, just- don’t feel like you have to, okay?” Ian says.

Mickey doesn’t even know what to think but his mouth speaks for him, “Okay,” he says even though he doesn’t want to say that. He can’t take it back now and Ian’s already saying bye and leaving them. And now he’s left standing there with Fiona, wishing that he told Ian what he really wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: my best friend of 17 years, her mom's last name is Singh and she's a nurse :)
> 
> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	15. The kind of love that keep you comin' back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's thirty days are finally up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song 'I need your love' by Shaggy ft. Mohombi lol  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thirty days. Thirty days Ian has to be in a psychiatric hospital. Well, he doesn’t have to be, but he signed himself in so he kinda has to now.

 

Ian’s spent sixty days in that same hospital when he was first diagnosed. Thirty days should be a piece of cake.

 

The thing is Ian didn’t have Mickey the first time. He didn’t have anyone he wanted to be with, that he would miss while he was in there. Sure, he misses his family being in here but they come to visit every couple days in shifts, and ever since he moved in with Lip, it’s sorta like this anyway. Where he doesn’t see all of them all the time. Fiona, Carl, and Liam still live in the Gallagher house, Debbie’s in college, and he lives with Lip (who is always travelling).

 

Now that he has, had, Mickey, thirty days away from him is going to be one of the hardest things he’s ever going to go through. He could have allowed Mickey to visit. Mickey even said he would come back soon. Ian’s the one who said no.

 

Every day that he’s in there he thinks about why he said that. Why didn’t he let him come visit? Why did he say no he didn’t have to come? Then he remembers how hard it is when his family comes to visit, how hard it was that first time. He doesn’t want to have to go through that with Mickey. Especially knowing him and Mickey aren’t even a couple anymore. Ian just feels like Mickey said he’d come back to visit out of pity and not because he wanted to.

 

It’s okay though because before he knows it, thirty days are up and he’s going home.

“Gallagher, your family is here,” One of the nurses comes to tell Ian.

“Thanks,” He says grabbing his bag that Lip had brought him when he came to visit him.

 

He walks out and to where he knows his family is waiting for him.

 

“Ian!” Liam yells from where he’s standing next to Fiona when he sees his big brother.

Ian smiles at them and is immediately met with the embrace of all of his siblings. He hugs Fiona back since he’s the only one he could get his arms around and looks over her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Thirty days. Thirty days Ian has to be in a psychiatric hospital. Well, he doesn’t have to be, but he signed himself in so he kinda has to now.

 

Why the fuck did he sign himself up for thirty more days?

 

That’s what Mickey thinks every day for the thirty days that Ian’s not in his life. He knows it’s the best thing for Ian, or so he was told. He thinks the best thing would have been for Ian to let Mickey help him.

 

He knows Ian needs to do this on his own and get back to a place where he feels safe, stable, and healthy. Though, he doesn’t know why Ian needs to do this on his own. What’s so bad about letting Mickey help him? Sure, they’re not a couple anymore but Mickey cares about him so much and just wants him to be okay.

 

Another thing Mickey thinks about for thirty days is how much he misses Ian. How much he misses his smile, his freckles scattered across his face, his laugh, his bright - too bright - red hair, the way he holds Mickey while they’re sleeping, the way he kisses Mickey, how he fucks Mickey… he just misses Ian.

 

As the days go on without Ian or any interaction from him, only relying on what Mandy tells him from her visits, he realizes just how much he hated breaking up with him, and how much he wishes he didn’t.

 

Day 30 is here and Mickey has been contemplating going to pick him up with his family for a week when Fiona asked him if he wanted to come with them.

 

_“Mickey, you should come with us when we go pick him up,” Fiona says into the phone. She calls him every few days to let him know Ian’s progress. He has Mandy for that but he won’t tell Fiona to stop calling. He actually likes her. She’s very motherly and cares about him, even though he’s not even dating her brother anymore._

_“I don’t know… Ian doesn’t want me there. He doesn’t even want me visiting I doubt he wants me there when you go pick him up,” Mickey says._

_“Nonsense! He asks me about you all the time. I had mentioned talking to you that day, one of the first times I went to visit him, and since then he asks about you. He wants to see you. It’s just too hard for him while he’s in there,” Fiona says. After a few moments of silence she adds, “Plus we all can’t fit in Lip’s car. Please?”_

_Mickey laughs knowing she doesn’t only want him for his car. “I’ll think about it, okay?”_

_“That’s all I ask,” She says._

 

After that conversation, Mandy kept badgering him to come as well. Saying how he should go cause she wants to go as well.

 

So there they were. Five Gallaghers and two Milkovich’s waiting on their Ian.

 

Liam calls out for Ian and Mickey sees Ian walking towards his family. He’s standing a little off to the side behind Mandy who’s closer to the rest of the Gallaghers.

 

Ian gets pulled into a huge Gallagher group hug and is smiling so bright that Mickey can’t help but look at him. Ian’s hugging Fiona with all the rest of them on him and he looks over her shoulder and locks eyes with Mickey.

 

Ian’s brows scrunch up in confusion before his features soften and he’s back to smiling.

 

He hugs his siblings one by one then goes to give Mandy a big hug before walking over to Mickey.

“Hey,” Mickey says first surprisingly.

“Hey, yourself,” He says and they both chuckle before wrapping their arms around each other in a hug.

They both breathe in the others scent. Ian says, “It’s good to see you.”

Mickey hugs Ian a bit tighter before letting him go and saying, “It’s really good to see you, too. You look good.”

“Yeah?” Ian asks. “So do you.”

“I know,” Mickey says with a wink.

Ian laughs. Mandy comes to them and says, “C’mon let’s go. We’re going to the south side.”

Ian nods and starts to follow Mandy. He turns back and sees Mickey is rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. He asks, “Hey, you okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Mickey says as he takes a step forward, waving his hand so Ian can keep walking.

 

They split up into the two cars. Debbie, Carl, and Ian go in Lip’s car, and Mandy, Fiona, and Liam go in Mickey’s car.

 

Mickey parks outside of the Gallagher home in Canaryville. He turns around to Fiona and says, “I gotta get back home to the kid, but thanks for inviting me.”

“Aww, you sure?” Fiona asks.

Mandy says, “Lana can handle it.”

“Nah, I should get going,” Mickey says.

Mandy gives him a confused look but just hops out of the car. Fiona puts her hand on his shoulder and says, “Thanks for coming, Mickey. I hope to see you soon.”

“Yeah, me too,” He says.

“Bye, Mickey,” Liam says.

Mickey chuckles. “Bye, buddy.”

 

Fiona and Liam get out of the car and he’s about to take off when he hears a tapping at his window. He jumps, the noise frightening him. He turns to his left and sees Ian standing there.

 

He rolls his window down and Ian leans down with his arms in the open window. “You’re not coming in?” He asks.

“Nah, you know I got the kid at home,” Mickey says. It’s his Saturday with Yev and he needs to get back before Svetlana has to start work (even though he’s got hours for that).

“It’s not just that though,” Ian states.

Mickey ignores that and says, “You’re doing okay, right?” looking up at him.

Ian smiles at him, “I am. I, uh, I’m back on track, Mick. Thank you.”

Mickey shakes his head. He says, “Will you be coming back to work?”

“Ah, uh, I don’t know. I called Ryan when I was in there and told him what happened. He told me to call him when things straightened out for me to see if I should come back. I still don’t know what I want to do,” Ian says.

“You’ll figure it out. You got this, but if you need help you know you can always count on me.” Mickey says. He puts a hand on Ian’s forearm.

Ian looks down at Mickey’s hand on his arm and smiles. He says, “Thanks, Mick, but that might just lead me on more than anything.”

Mickey pulls his hand back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He starts to say but Ian stops him, “It’s okay. It was really good to see you. Thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Mickey says.

“And who knows, we might even be co-workers again,” Ian says and with that he’s walking around the car and up the steps of his childhood home.

 

* * *

 

It was great to be with his family and friends that day after getting out but all Ian really wanted to do was go home. He wanted to be in his home, and to see his cat. Lip better have taken good fucking care of Tipper or else Ian is going to kill him.

 

Ian spent the weekend trying to readjust to being home. After his day with his family he went home and chilled with Lip and his cat. The next day, he woke up, took his meds, had some breakfast, then was out for his run. He needs to get back into shape, and back into the rhythm of his life before his episodes.

The rest of the day he spent doing errands, spending some time with Mandy, and even saw some people from the office.

 

On Monday, he called Ryan. He realized that he did want to work there again. He fucked up when he didn’t tell Mickey about Ryan, and he fucked up again when he didn’t show up to work.

 

Ryan knows Ian’s history and accepts him into his company because he knows how hard of a worker he is and how good of a person he is. He told Ian that he would always have a place in this company if he wants to be there. Though, he gave him a different job. Ian will no longer be working as Ryan’s assistant/secretary. Ian’s going to be a leader to one of the teams that create ads for the company. Ryan just let that person go so he needs the spot filled and decided that Ian would be a great pick. After years of working for Ryan, he’s gotten a real learning about the company and how it all works, watching how Ryan works with his team, etc. Ryan knows Ian has good ideas and gave him this chance to prove him right. It also means that Ian won’t work on the same floor as Ryan, or as Mickey.

 

Ian told Ryan he wants to start work the next day to not waste another minute alone at home. He needs to immerse himself back into positive things.

 

Tuesday comes and Ian starts his new job.

 

He decides to go to his old floor to see Ryan to thank him in person. Also to see some of his co-workers…

 

Like so many times before, Ian walks by Mickey’s desk to see him working away on his computer. He stops in front of his desk and waits.

 

“Yeah?” Mickey says before he finally looks up. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey,” Ian says with a smile.

“Didn’t expect to see you at all much less here,” Mickey admits. “Are you back?”

“Sort of,” Ian says and clarifies when he sees Mickey’s confused, “Your old boss, Adam? I think, anyway, Ryan had to let him go so he gave me his job.”

“Wow, that’s great, Ian,” Mickey says proudly, “So you’re going to be working downstairs than.”

“Yup,” Ian says.

“What are you doing up here?” Mickey asks.

“Thought I’d thank Ryan in person,” Ian says and he sees Mickey deflate a bit and whisper ‘oh.’ He says leaning in closer, “But I wanted to come see you.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, Casanova,” He says but he’s got a small smile on.

Ian laughs. “I’ve really missed you, Mick,” He says.

“Yeah, so have I,” Mickey admits.

“We can be friends right? I think I really need you in my life,” even if it’s not how I want you, Ian adds on in his mind.

Mickey gives him a warm smile and says, “Yeah, of course. I told you the other day. I’m always going to be here for you, Ian.”

“Great,” Ian says with a bright smile. Mickey matches his smile. Ian adds, “Those not so subtle coworkers of yours,” pointing to Mickey’s teammates eavesdropping on them, “invited me to lunch today, you coming?”

When Mickey turns to glare at them they all go back to work. He turns back to Ian and says, “Yeah, sure.”

“See you later,” Ian says with a wink before walking to Ryan’s office.

Mickey’s grinning like an idiot at the way Ian winked at him like it was the first time all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	16. I'd be so good to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends to hopefully more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new update!!  
> There's some Russian & Ukrainian in here so if the translation is off and you speak either/both of these languages please let me know and I will correct it :D  
> I don't speak either and Google Translate is not very reliable lol p.s. there's a link over the supposed Russian cause GT overs an option to hear it so ya lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! :)

Ian’s been back at work now for about six weeks now and he’s loving his new job. He has more responsibility than before but it’s just what he needs. He needs the distractions, the responsibility, and the stability that comes with this job.

 

Ian has also been back to himself since being released from the hospital. He’s taking his meds every day at the same time, he’s running every day, he’s spending a lot more time with his family and with friends from work, and Mandy. He’s also spending some time with Mickey again. As friends, though. And usually not just the two of them, they usually hang out with work friends or Mandy too.

 

They hung out one day just the two of them though and it was the best day Ian’s had in a long time. All they did was play video games and watch a movie but it was like old times and he loved it.

 

He just found it extremely difficult to refrain himself from cuddling Mickey, kissing him, or holding his hand. Or saying that he loves him.

 

* * *

 

Ian’s at work on Friday when he gets a text from Mickey.

 

 **Mickey:** Lunch?

 

 **Ian:** Are you asking me to get lunch with you, Mick?

 

 **Mickey:** Obviously dumbass

 

 **Ian:** Aww another sweet nickname.

 

 **Ian:** I’d love to but I have no time. Rain check?

 

 **Mickey:** Fuck off

 

 **Mickey:** How about tonight? Yev’s at Mandy’s tonight and Svetlana is working.

 

Ian stares at his screen for a good few minutes in shock.

 

 **Ian:** You asking me on a date?

 

 **Mickey:** Why do you have to go and make things weird all the time? I’ll meet you at your office when I’m done.

 

 **Ian:** I’ll meet you at your place when I’m done. Won’t be done at 5.

 

 **Mickey:** K then you’re bringing over the food. I want Chinese.

 

Ian grins at his phone before typing out his response.

 

 **Ian:** So bossy. Can’t wait.

 

Ian feels all giddy inside and knows he probably shouldn’t. This is most likely just Mickey asking him to hang out as friends since that’s what they are. Though, it does sound like he was asking him out… Ugh, guys are so confusing.

 

Ian wasn’t lying when he said he won’t be done work at five. He had a lot of work to get done and he only left a few minutes before seven.

 

He got home not too long after since he asked Lip to come get him. He seriously needs to invest in getting a car.

 

When he stepped inside their apartment his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

 **Mickey:** I’m starving where the hell are you?

 

 **Ian:** Hello to you too, grumpy. I just got home. I’ll text you when I leave.

 

Ian jumped in the shower real quick then changed into a pair of jeans he knows make his ass look great and Mickey’s favorite shirt of his, a grey (tight) t-shirt and his green plaid shirt over it.

 

“Can I borrow your car?” Ian asks Lip as he walks out of his room.

 

Lip’s sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hand. He looks up at Ian and says, “Hot date tonight?”

 

Ian blushes and says, “No just going over to Mickey’s.”

 

“Unhuh,” Lip mumbles. “Keys are on the hook. Be careful with my baby.”

 

Ian grabs the keys after putting his leather jacket and shoes on. He says, “Thanks, see ya!” and with that he leaves.

 

 **Ian:** Just left. Going to pick up the food at that place you love and I’ll be right over.

 

 **Mickey:** You have Lip’s car?

 

 **Ian:** Yeah

 

 **Mickey:** Good, now hurry up.

 

Ian laughs and puts his phone down as he starts the car and pulls out of the garage of their building. He drives to the Chinese restaurant near Mickey’s place and gets them all their favorites before driving the few blocks to Mickey’s place.

 

* * *

 

Mickey goes to pick Yevgeny up from school when he’s done work.

 

“Hey, kiddo,” Mickey says hugging his son.

 

“Hi,” Yev says hugging Mickey back.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m hungry,” Yev says as they start to walk to the car.

 

Mickey chuckles and says, “Mandy told me she’s going to make you mac’n’cheese with hot dogs when we get to her house.”

 

Yev gasps and says, “Yes!”

 

“Guess you’re excited to stay at Mandy’s than,” Mickey says.

 

“I’m always excited to stay with Aunt Mandy, but I like it better when she makes mac’n’cheese with hot dogs,” Yev says.

 

Mickey laughs and asks him about school as they drive to Mandy’s.

 

“There’s my favorite nephew!” Mandy says from the kitchen when they walk into her apartment.

 

“Hi!” Yev says as he goes over to hug her. “Are you making my mac’n’cheese with hot dogs?”

 

“I sure am,” Mandy says running her hand through Yev’s dark hair.

 

“Yes!!” Yev says way too enthusiastically.

 

Mickey brings Yev’s bag to Mandy’s room and tells Yev to go wash his hands before dinner.

 

“You staying?” Mandy asks Mickey.

 

“Nah got plans,” Mickey says.

 

“Doing what?” Mandy asks.

 

“Ian’s coming over with Chinese food,” Mickey mumbles.

 

“Oh he is huh?” Mandy says with a raise of her eyebrow. “This a date?”

 

“I can’t ask him to just come over with food without it being a date? Jesus,” Mickey says rubbing at his face.

 

“Not when it’s your ex that you’re still in love with,” Mandy says as she cuts the hot dogs up and puts them into the pot with the macaroni.

 

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Mickey says.

 

“Like fuck I don’t. You can’t play that shit with me, Mick. I know you,” Mandy says with a pointed look.

 

Yev comes back into the room and says, “Can I watch cartoons, papa?”

 

“Yeah,” Mickey says following his son to the living room to make sure that’s what he puts on and not something else he shouldn’t be watching. Also, he wanted this conversation with Mandy to end.

 

Once Mandy calls Yev for dinner Mickey says his goodbyes and heads home.

 

When he gets home, Svetlana is already gone for work so he’s alone. He strips down and gets in the shower, letting the hot water soothe him.

 

Finally, around eight o’clock Ian is knocking at his door.

 

“Hey,” Ian says when he opens the door. Ian’s wearing everything Mickey loves of his. Leather jacket, tight jeans, green plaid shirt, and tight grey t-shirt under. Damn him.

 

“Finally,” Mickey says taking the food from him and letting Ian follow him inside.

Ian takes his jacket off and hangs it near the door, and takes his shoes off. He joins Mickey on the sofa where Mickey put out a glass of orange juice for him, and a beer for himself, and a couple of forks.

 

Mickey opens a container and dives in with one of the forks. Ian laughs and does the same. They eat pretty much in silence, picking at all the food in the containers, even the ones that the other is holding, as they watch a movie on TV.

 

“That was so fucking good,” Mickey says putting the empty container down and picking his beer up.

 

“Mhm,” Ian mumbles. “I’m gonna get more juice. You want another?” He asks nodding to his beer.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Mickey says. Ian gets up and grabs the empty containers and his glass and goes to the kitchen. Mickey watching him as he goes, cause damn that ass in those jeans.

 

Ian comes back to the living room and hands Mickey his beer before sitting down (a bit closer than before). Mickey looks at him in his peripheral as he holds his open beer bottle, and Ian looks over at him and smiles before they both turn back to the TV screen.

 

“So what do you wanna watch?” Ian asks.

 

* * *

 

They’re sitting in silence watching The Others on Ian’s (Lip’s) Netflix account. At some point during the movie Mickey got up to pee and when he came back he turned the light off and sat down really close to Ian. They have the whole sofa to themselves yet they’re sitting so close that their thighs and arms are touching.

 

The whole time they’re watching this movie Ian can’t help but keep looking at Mickey. And every time he would move his leg or his hand, Ian’s heartbeat would pick up.

 

“Watch the movie,” Mickey whispers breaking Ian out of his reverie.

 

Ian snaps his head forward to look at the TV and says, “I am.”

 

Mickey chuckles. “No you’re not, you’re looking at me,” He says looking at Ian.

 

“I can’t help it,” Ian admits.

 

They stare into each others eyes, neither saying anything. Ian leans his head down a bit, moving his lips closer to Mickey’s. Mickey pulls back slightly and Ian sighs in defeat.

 

Ian lets out a dry laugh and says, “I’m just gonna go.”

 

“Don’t,” Mickey says.

 

Ian turns to look at Mickey intently. He says, “Mickey, what is this?”

 

“You know what this is,” Mickey says.

 

“Oh really? Cause it seems like a date, it sure as fuck feels like one too, but it’s not cause we’re ‘just friends’ right?” Ian asks.

 

“You’re the one who told me you wanted to be my friend, Ian, so don’t pretend that’s what you want if it’s not,” Mickey snaps back.

 

“I don’t want to be your friend,” Ian sighs. “I want you back, Mick. I’d be so good to you, please give me another chance? I promise I won’t fuck it up this time. You’re the love of my life, Mickey.”

 

All Mickey sees in Ian’s eyes in complete sincerity. He brings his hand up and runs his fingers through the side of Ian’s hair. Ian moves his head into the touch as he closes his eyes. Mickey takes the moment to bring their lips together softly.

 

Mickey says for the first time, “I love you, Ian.”

 

Ian looks like he’s about to cry. He grabs Mickey’s face in his hands and crashes their lips together. Mickey holds onto Ian tightly and kisses him back just as passionately.

 

“I’ve missed you so much, Mick,” Ian says pulling back and looking into his eyes. “I promise I’ll be better for you. I can’t lose you like that again.”

 

“I missed you too,” Mickey says.

 

Ian smiles at him before kissing him again. Mickey moves to straddle Ian’s hips and runs his hands through Ian’s hair. Ian grabs onto Mickey’s hips tightly to hold him in place.

 

Mickey moves his lips from Ian’s lips down his jaw to his neck as he starts to suck on the pale skin. “Mick…” Ian warns but it comes out as a moan.

 

Mickey licks up Ian’s neck and sucks on his earlobe gently. He nips at it before whispering in his ear, “Fuck me, Ian.”

 

Ian moans out loud. Mickey grinds down on Ian’s jean covered dick and that makes Ian tighten his grip on Mickey as he gets up. Mickey wraps his legs around Ian’s waist as he carries him to his bedroom.

 

Ian kicks the door closed before walking Mickey to his bed and dropping him on it. He doesn’t waste anytime in getting his clothes off and neither does Mickey.

 

When they’re both naked Ian gets onto the bed and hovers over Mickey.

 

“God, I’ve missed you so much,” Ian says as he rakes his eyes over Mickey’s body. “So fucking perfect.”

 

Mickey blushes under Ian’s appreciation. He brings his hands up to Ian’s chest before rubbing them up to his shoulders and neck, pulling him to him. Ian lets himself be pulled down and puts his weight onto Mickey causing them both to moan into the others mouth as their bodies touch for the first time in way too long.

 

Their hands are all over each others bodies, getting a feel for the other all over again.

 

Ian let’s his lips feel his partners skin, trailing them down his body and leaving kisses on his way down. Mickey runs his hand through Ian’s hair to push the loose strands out of his face. Ian smiles up at him before he kisses right above his hip bone.

 

Mickey bites on his bottom lip as Ian starts to suck a dark mark into his skin as he watches him. Ian moves his lips over to where Mickey really wants the attention. He licks up his hard shaft before swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and taking it into his mouth.

 

“Mmm- fuck,” Mickey moans out, tightening his grip on Ian’s hair.

 

Ian takes Mickey further into his mouth, eyes never leaving those piercing blue eyes he loves. He hollows his cheeks as he takes Mickey all the way into his mouth. Ian bobs his head up and down making Mickey go crazy.

 

Ian swallows around Mickey’s cock causing him to moan out loud then causing Ian to moan around him. Sucking Mickey’s dick turns Ian on way too much.

 

Mickey throws the condom and lube next to Ian so he pulls off of him to squeeze some lube onto his fingers. Mickey plants his feet onto the mattress for Ian to have better access. Ian circles his hole with one finger as he kisses him deeply. Once he’s relaxed he inserts the first finger then another.

 

Three fingers deep and Mickey’s a wreck beneath him. He pulls his fingers out and rolls the condom onto his hard, leaking cock before lining himself up between Mickey’s open legs.

 

Ian pushes past Mickey’s rim and continues to until he bottoms out.

 

Mickey moans out, “ _Fuck, Ian_.”

 

“So good, Mick,” Ian moans as he starts up a rhythm, slow at first.

 

“Harder,” Mickey says as he grabs onto Ian’s ass.

 

Ian smirks at him and starts pounding into him relentlessly and Mickey’s loving every second of it, moaning out a slew of curses.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Mick. So good,” Ian praises. “Fuck, baby, I missed you so much, love you so much.”

 

Mickey arches his back and moans out as Ian rams into his prostate, “Fuck!”

 

Ian continues to hit his sweet spot and takes Mickey’s cock into his hand. He strokes it up and down, twisting his wrist at the head, as he kisses his jaw.

 

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey moans.

 

“Come for me, Mick,” Ian whispers in his ear and that’s all it takes for Mickey to clench around Ian’s cock and come hard into his hand. Ian’s right behind him, muffling his moans in the crook of Mickey’s neck.

 

Ian falls onto the bed next to Mickey when he’s done. They lay there side by side for a few moments, enjoying their afterglow. Mickey then reaches over for some tissues to clean them off as Ian ties off the condom. Mickey gets up to throw them in the trash before climbing back into bed with Ian.

 

They lay facing each other and just looking at the other. Neither says anything for a little while. Until Mickey says above a whisper, “I ever tell you how Yev was conceived?”

 

“No,” Ian says softly. He never asked Mickey because he figured that Mickey would tell him on his own time when he felt comfortable, or he wouldn’t, but Ian didn’t ever want to pry.

 

“You know my dad. He’s a sadistic asshole. Well, he didn’t take too kindly to seeing some random guy balls deep in his son in the back of an alley,” Mickey starts.

 

“Oh, Mick,” Ian says taking Mickey’s hand in his.

 

Mickey squeezes his hand. He’s never told anyone about what happened apart from Mandy. He continues, “He beat the shit out of me and the guy. He held a gun to my back the whole way home. When we got home he called for Svetlana. She used to be a prostitute and she was sent over to, and I quote, ‘fuck the gay outta you’. Couldn’t wear a rubber, he didn’t give me one, so I fucked her while he held a gun to the both of us. I got her pregnant and was forced to marry her.”

 

“Fuck,” Ian says. “I’m so sorry, Mickey.”

 

“I didn’t tell you for you to say that. I told you cause I want you to know everything about me. Even the worst of it. I can’t lose you again either, Ian. You hear me?” He says.

 

Ian nods. “I love you so much, and you didn’t deserve any of that shit but I am glad Yevgeny is here. He’s the cutest,” Ian says with a warm smile.

 

“Oh and here I thought I was the cutest,” Mickey says with a smirk.

 

“Mmm, yeah, but you’re also the sexiest so…” Ian says coming closer to Mickey and pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

“Nah, that’s you,” Mickey says.

 

Ian grins and crashes their lips together. They make out for a bit until it turns into round two, where they both eventually pass out.

 

* * *

 

Mickey wakes up in Ian’s arms the next morning and to the feel of Ian’s lips kissing him softly behind his ear, and the back of his neck.

 

“Mmm-mornin’,” Ian murmurs against his skin.

 

“Why you wakin’ me up for, Gallagher?” Mickey says in the deepest, sleepy voice.

 

With that Ian presses his hard on to Mickey’s ass and moves his hips a little. Mickey lets out a chuckle and says, “Ahhh, that’s why,” as he reaches his arm back and grabs onto Ian’s ass.

 

Ian continues to grind his bare, hard dick into Mickey’s bare ass, as he sucks on Mickey’s neck. Mickey turns around in his arms and kisses Ian deeply.

 

Their bubble is burst when someone starts knocking loudly on Mickey’s bedroom door. “Отложите свои члены и заберите Евгения/Ева!"

 

Mickey groans before yelling back, “In a minute!”

 

“You speak Russian?” Ian asks shocked.

 

“Yeah, picked it up since she’s been teaching Yev since he was born,” Mickey says.

 

Ian nods and asks, “What did she say?”

 

Mickey says with a smirk, “Put dicks away and go get Yevgeny.”

 

Ian bursts out laughing. “Oh my God.” Once he stops laughing he asks, “Do you speak any other languages?”

 

“Ukrainian. And I don’t speak Russian. I understand it,” Mickey clarifies.

 

“Why don’t you speak it?” Ian asks.

 

“What for? I just know it so my son and ex-wife don’t speak shit about me,” He says making Ian laugh. “Plus, it was hard not to learn it when she’s always speaking it around the house.”

 

“Can you say something to me in Ukrainian?” Ian asks with a big smile and puppy eyes.

 

“Чи можу я отримати чек дощ?” Mickey asks. Ian looks at him with a blank stare and Mickey says, “Can I get a rain check?” before he grabs onto Ian’s dick.

 

Ian lets out an ‘oh’ and starts to laugh. “You can definitely get a rain check,” He says. “I need to get home anyway, I didn’t bring my pills with me.”

 

“Bring them every time you come over, okay?” Mickey says.

 

Ian grins at him. “That mean I get to sleep over more often?” He asks hopefully.

 

“I’d still rather it be when Yev isn’t home but yeah,” Mickey says before getting out of bed. He starts to get dressed, Ian getting up to do the same.

 

Once they’re dressed Ian asks, “I don’t want to push you anymore about this but you’ll tell me when you wanna tell Yev about us?”

 

Mickey nods. Ian says, “Good,” before pecking him on the lips and going to open the bedroom door.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a couple weeks since Mickey got back together with Ian and he’s been thinking about telling Yevgeny about them. Svetlana knows, Mandy knows, all of Ian’s family knows, and so do work people now.

 

If he was being honest, he’s been thinking about telling Yev ever since the morning after they reconciled, but he still wanted to see if this thing with Ian was for real, and so far it is. He’s never been happier than when he’s with Ian (except for his son).

 

On Wednesday, a couple days before it’s two weeks they’re back together, Mickey meets Ian for lunch.

 

“Hey,” Ian says before kissing Mickey’s cheek. They met at the diner near the office.

 

“Hey,” Mickey says. They order food and chat a bit about whatever has been going on. Mickey then says what he’s been waiting to say, “I wanna tell Yev about us.”

 

Ian is in shock before he grins at him. He asks, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Mickey says nodding.

 

Ian’s grinning like the fucking joker. He says, “Can I be there when you tell him?”

 

“Yeah, I need you there,” Mickey admits.

 

Ian reaches his hand over to grab Mickey’s, he rubs his thumb over Mickey’s and says, “It’ll be okay. He loves me,” with a wink.

 

Mickey chuckles. “Yeah,” He says, “Friday he’s not staying at Mandy’s so I figure maybe you can come with us to eat and then I can tell him when we get home. You can’t sleep over though.”

 

“Okay,” Ian says. “Well, when can I? You can always sleep at my place too, you know?”

 

“Saturday is good for me,” Mickey says.

 

“Saturday it is,” Ian says with a nod.

 

* * *

 

After work on Friday, Ian comes with Mickey to pick up Yevgeny from school and the kid is thrilled to say the least. He gets so excited and tells Ian all about school.

 

Yevgeny doesn’t stop talking until he gets food in him at the restaurant. They go to Svetlana’s work so she can see Yev since he’ll be asleep when she gets home that night.

 

“Is Ian coming over, papa?” Yev asks as they make their way to the car.

 

“Yeah, is that okay, bub?” Mickey asks swinging his little arm back and forth lightly.

 

“Yeah! I wanna show him my room,” Yevgeny says with a toothy grin.

 

“I can’t wait to see it,” Ian says swinging his other arm.

 

When they get inside Yev shows Ian his room and then they’re all on the sofa. They got some popcorn for the movie they’re going to watch but Mickey wants to talk to Yev first.

 

“Yev, before we watch the movie, I need to talk to you about something,” Mickey says watching as his son turns to face him. “You know how boys like girls, and girls like boys?” He decides to start off easy.

 

“Yeah, and boys like boys, and girls like girls,” Yev continues for him.

 

“Exactly, well, daddy likes boys to have as a boyfriend,” Mickey says.

 

“I know,” Yev says. “Mommy told me when I asked her why you and her weren’t married anymore.”

 

Mickey mumbles a curse under his breath. She could have fucking told him she talked to him about that already. “Okay, well, how would you feel if I told you that I have a boyfriend?”

 

“Is it Ian?” Yev asks turning to look at Ian.

 

“Yes, Ian is my boyfriend,” Mickey says.

 

Yev grins at him and says, “I like Ian.”

 

Mickey chuckles. “I like Ian, too,” He says as he shoots Ian a wink.

 

Yev turns to look at Ian and asks, “Do you like my daddy like he likes you?”

 

“I like him very much, Yev, and I like you too, but in a different way,” He says with a wink.

 

Yev laughs and says, “Good cause I don’t like you like my daddy does.”

 

“So you’re okay with this, Yev?” Mickey asks.

 

“I just want you to be happy, papa,” Yev says and it nearly makes Mickey cry.

 

He pulls Yev to him and hugs him tight. He kisses his head and says, “I love you, kid.”

 

“Love you too,” He says. “Now can we watch Kungfu Panda?”

  
Friday night in with his boyfriend and his son watching cartoons. Mickey wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	17. There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor has shaken things up for their newfound happiness. 
> 
> & I added a prompt to this chapter - anonymous said: au where ian and mickey fuck in the pool like fiona/steve in s1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next aren't very long updates, sorry in advance. I will try to make the last chapter decently long as well as the epilogue :)  
> Title comes from 'Take me to church' by Hozier again

Summer finally rolled around and everyone was excited since winter was quite brutal this year.

 

Yevgeny was especially happy because this summer he was going to start going to day camp. He was sad for all about two seconds to find out school was ending but when Mickey and Svetlana told him he’d be going to camp and meet new friends and play sports and swimming, etc, he cheered right up.

 

Mickey and Ian have been officially back together for a couple months now and things have been going really well. Especially now that everyone knows. It’s made it a lot easier to see each other now that Yevgeny knows. And only lately has Ian started sleeping over when Yevgeny is home.

 

Yev had asked Mickey one day when Ian was over why Ian doesn’t sleepover at their house. He said that he does and Yev was confused as to why he never sees him. He told him that he wants Ian to sleepover when he’s home too so he can play with him longer. With that and Ian’s puppy eyes, Mickey was done for.

 

Mid June is a scorcher. Good thing Mickey installed a central air conditioner at the beginning of the summer because they definitely need this cool air.

 

It’s a Wednesday and Ian and Mickey are just lounging in the coolness of Mickey’s apartment flipping through the TV channels. They took the same week off for their vacation and Ian’s been staying at Mickey’s, like a real vacation.

 

“Mick, I’m bored,” Ian sighs. “There’s nothing to watch.”

 

“What do you expect? It’s the middle of the afternoon,” Mickey says turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

 

Ian looks at him and his lips twitch up in a small smile and then a smirk. He licks his lips and moves to straddle Mickey’s hips. Mickey chuckles as he grabs onto Ian’s hips and holding on tight.

 

“Found yourself a way to not be bored huh?” Mickey says as Ian begins to move his hips slowly, torturously.

 

“Mhmm…” Ian mumbles as he moves his lips across Mickey’s jaw and down to his neck. Mickey moves his head to the side to give Ian more room. Ian sucks on Mickey’s pale skin, drawing the blood to the surface and marking his skin.

 

“Mick…” Ian says after he moves his lips back up to his jaw.

 

“Mmm?” Mickey mumbles.

 

“Let’s go to the pool,” Ian whispers in his ear.

 

Mickey pulls back to look him in the eyes. He says, “What? No, let’s keep doing this,” as he runs his hands up Ian’s bare sides.

 

“Mmm, we will continue this, just- c’mon, babe,” Ian says moving to get off Mickey’s lap.

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Mickey asks as he lets Ian pull him up.

 

Ian smirks at him. “Maybe,” He says with a devilish smile.

 

“Let’s go,” Mickey says, him now dragging Ian out of there.

 

They grab a couple towels, put shoes on, and Mickey grabs his keys and phone before they go up to the pool. The really cool thing about their apartment building is that there’s two pools. One is downstairs near the gym, and the other is up on the roof and it’s not kid friendly. Mickey hasn’t been up to the roof pool yet since he’s had no use to go up there. He always brings Yev down to the other pool whenever they do go to it. And the roof pool is only open in the summertime.

 

They close the door behind them and are rewarded with no one being up there, luckily. They drop their stuff on a lounge chair and walk to the pools edge.

 

Ian takes off his shorts and dives into the pool naked. Mickey watches him resurface with a grin on his face as he watches him. Ian urges him on, “C’mon, the water is so nice…”

 

Mickey rolls his eyes and Ian laughs. He drops his shorts also and jumps in quickly, splashing Ian in the process. He resurfaces and is met with a grinning Ian right in front of him.

 

“We have to hear my alarm to go pick up Yev from camp,” Mickey says.

 

“We will…” Ian says as he moves closer to Mickey, moving him further down the pool, near the other side where (hopefully) cameras won’t see them. He backs Mickey up until his back is pressed against the wall.

 

Mickey wraps his legs around Ian’s waist and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He captures Ian’s lips in a searing kiss. It quickly deepens, tongues sliding over each other, tasting each other. Ian holds onto Mickey tight, running his hands all over Mickey’s skin.

 

“I love you so much, Mick,” Ian purrs as he moves his lips to his ear. He nips at his earlobe before moving his lips back to his jaw.

 

“I love you too, Ian, so much,” Mickey says running his hand through Ian’s hair, pushing the stray strands out of his face.

 

Ian kisses Mickey lightly before it turns heated again. He brings his right hand down behind Mickey and circles his rim with his finger. He pushes it in when Mickey’s relaxed. He moves it in and out until Mickey’s biting on his lips, urging him on for more. Ian inserts another finger and scissors them. He adds a third finger in only cause they’ve never fucked in a pool before and Ian doesn’t know what Mickey may need or not.

 

Mickey’s moaning shamelessly in Ian’s ear and it’s just making Ian that much harder and turned on. “Ian, need you, I’m good,” Mickey says.

 

They got tested together about a month ago and have been going bareback ever since finding out that they are both clean, and knowing that they are completely exclusive.

 

Ian kisses Mickey hard as he removes his fingers and pushes his hard cock past Mickey’s rim. Mickey pulls away from the kiss to moan out and bite down on his bottom lip. “You okay?” Ian asks worried.

 

“Good, good, keep going,” Mickey says with his eyes shut.

 

Ian pushes all the way in and when he bottoms out Mickey lets out a long ‘fuck’. He grabs onto Ian’s ass and Ian knows to start moving now. He holds onto Mickey’s hip with one hand and the pools edge with his other.

 

With every thrust of Ian’s hips, they are met by Mickey’s. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Mickey moans out as he grips onto Ian’s back.

 

“You too. Fucking perfect,” Ian says back.

 

Ian hits Mickey’s sweet spot causing Mickey to moan out louder than before. “Fuck right there,” Mickey moans out, “Keep going.”

 

They pick up the pace as Ian keeps slamming back into Mickey’s prostate. Mickey brings a hand down from around Ian to wrap around his own cock. He begins to jerk himself off as they watch each other. “Fuck, so close,” Mickey says.

Ian moves his lips to Mickey’s ear. He whispers, “Come for me,” before kissing the underside of his jaw.

 

Mickey comes hard in his hand with a moan of Ian’s name. Ian’s quickly following as Mickey clenches hard around him, milking him for what he’s got.

 

“That was amazing,” Ian says as he leans his forehead against Mickey’s.

 

“Yeah,” Mickey says with a small smile.

 

Ian pulls out slowly, not removing Mickey’s legs from around him. They hold each other for a bit until they decide to get out. They dry off a bit and sit there together, making out for a bit until Mickey’s alarm goes off and they have to go inside to change quickly before going to get Yevgeny at camp.

 

* * *

 

The next day is similar as the day before (apart from the pool sex), Ian and Mickey are lying on the sofa in the late morning, tangled up together when Mickey’s phone starts ringing.

 

“Yo, bitch,” Mickey answers his phone to his sister.

 

“Mickey, Mickey,” Mandy says hurriedly.

 

“Whoa, what’s up?” Mickey says but Mandy cuts him off, “Are you home? Mickey, you need to get out of there now if you are.”

 

“What? Why? What’s going on?” Mickey asks straightening up on the sofa, worried now at his sister’s scared tone.

 

“Dad,” Mandy says, “Terry is alive.”

 

Mickey’s face turns even whiter than it is. “Wh- that’s not possible,” He says.

 

“Mickey, it’s true. Iggy just called me, he saw him. Colin lied to us. Dad is alive and he’s coming back. Colin asked Iggy for your address, saying he wanted to come see you but he lied, the fucking asshole. Mickey, he gave Terry your address. He’s coming, you need to get out of there now!” She says through the tears, her voice evident that she’s crying.

 

“Shit. Fuck. Okay,” Mickey says, “I’ll call you later,” before hanging up and looking at Ian.

 

“Mick, what’s going on?” Ian asks worried.

 

“My dad. He- he’s not dead,” Mickey says. “We need to go,” He adds as he gets up.

 

“What? Why do we need to go? Mick, he can’t come in here,” Ian says getting up and going to Mickey.

 

“Of course he can!” Mickey shouts. “People fucking let anyone in here half the time. He’ll find a way in here. Why the fuck else do you think he’s coming to find me? Huh? He wants to kill me now like he didn’t get to do before.”

 

“Mickey, you need to calm down, we can handle this,” Ian tries to soothe him.

 

Mickey looks at him like he just lost his mind. “Ian, we need to go now. I don’t want him anywhere near you, he will fucking kill you and then me,” He says. He’s completely dressed now and he’s shoving things in a bag.

 

Ian stops him from putting more things into the bag. He holds his arms tight and looks him in the eye as he says, “Mickey, he won’t touch us. You have your gun that you got for protection in case. This is that case. He tries something you pull it out and shoot him before he shoots us.”

 

Mickey’s shaking his head ‘no’ as he says, “I don’t want to risk it. We need to go.”

 

Just as he says that there’s a banging on his front door. They shut their mouths as they look at the front door.

 

“Open the fucking door! I know you’re in there you little fucking fudgepacker!!” Terry yells from the other side of the door.

 

Mickey’s worst nightmare is about to become reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3


	18. There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin [part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry is back and he's come for Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2!! I haven't written chapter 19 or 20 yet and I wanted to post this once 19 was written but oh well. I might write it tonight when I'm done studying, hopefully. It's finals this week and next so my life is hectic right now but I'm trying to get this story done, as well as some prompts.  
> Also, if you didn't know, from Dec 12-23 I will be posting a Christmas fic a day so I'm also trying to get some of those done now so I'm on time in posting them all.  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!!

“Open this goddamn door!!” Terry yells from the other side of Mickey’s front door.

 

“Fuck,” Mickey whispers. He runs a hand down his face, not sure what the hell he’s supposed to do.

 

Ian pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials. “Who are you calling?” Mickey asks him in a harsh whisper.

 

“The cops,” Ian says. “Yes, there’s a man outside my boyfriend’s apartment who’s trying to kill us,” Ian says into the phone as he walks to Mickey’s bedroom.

 

“Fuck,” Mickey says louder before covering his mouth.

 

Terry begins to bang harder on the door, rattling the chain locking the door. Mickey opens the door despite all his instincts to leave it alone, and he sees his father glaring at him.

 

Terry pushes him back inside the apartment before slamming the door shut behind him. “Not smart to let me in,” Terry hisses out, “Never have been… Where’s the other AIDS monkey? I hear talking.”

 

“Don’t you go near him,” Mickey threatens.

 

Terry glares at Mickey, snarling at him. “There he is,” He says looking over Mickey’s shoulder.

 

Mickey doesn’t need to turn around to know Ian’s dumb ass came out of the bedroom. Terry takes steps forward, towards them, towards Ian.

 

Mickey puts his arm out in front of him to stop him only to have Terry punch him square in the jaw. “Don’t put your fucking dirty hands on me!” Terry yells at Mickey.

 

Mickey wipes his mouth before saying through gritted teeth, “I said don’t go near him.”

 

“What are you gonna do about it, you little fucking faggot?” Terry spits.

 

When Mickey doesn’t do anything right away Terry laughs and starts coming closer again. Mickey pushes him and yells bloody murder as he punches his father, kicking him, and getting him the fuck away from Ian.

 

Terry gets the upper hand and pins Mickey to the ground as he throws punch after punch into his face.

 

Ian grabs a chair and smashes it over Terry’s back as he yells, “Don’t fucking touch him!!”

 

Terry turns his rage on Ian and pushes him into the wall and punches him in the face. Ian dodges his fists after that first punch and knees him really hard right in the crotch, sending him down to the ground.

 

Ian kicks him in the face, blood splattering out of him.

 

Terry knocks Ian’s footing from him and he goes crashing to the ground. Terry pins Ian down and puts his hands around his neck. He yells at him, “I will fucking kill you. Make him watch as the life drains out of you.” He tightens his grip on Ian’s neck as Ian claws at his hands and arms. He spits out, “Fucking disgusting.”

 

Mickey gets up and makes his way to where the person he hates the most in this world is killing the person he loves the most.

 

One moment he’s pulling at his back and yells at him, “GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!” and the next someone is pulling him off of Terry.

 

He turns to see a police officer pulling him back so he stops. He lets the officer pull him away from his father who’s no longer strangling his boyfriend because two other officers are there putting Terry in handcuffs.

 

“Fucking faggot! I’ll kill you, you pole smoking queer!” Terry shouts trying to get out of the restraints of the officers.

 

Mickey takes a step forward only to have the cop behind him hold him back tight. Mickey yells back, “Fuck you! You won’t be able to in the can, bitch!!” He tries to get out of the cop restraining him but to no avail, so he keeps shouting, “Guess what we’ve been doing, daddy? We’ve been fucking!! He gives it to me good and hard, and I fucking like it!” before spitting at his father who’s yelling to let him go.

 

The cops start to drag Terry out of the apartment only for him to pull against his cuffs and yell, “Let me go!” Mickey kicks at Terry and yells back at him, “Fuck you! I suck his dick, I fucking love it! Fuck you! Fuck you!”

 

Terry’s yelling slur after slur as the two big officers haul his ass out of the apartment. The cop who was holding Mickey back lets him go and Mickey looks at him confused. He says, “I don’t need the paperwork, would rather be with my husband, Carlos, instead of the office all night.”

 

Mickey lets out a laugh that turns into a sigh and goes over to Ian who’s sitting in a chair at the table with an EMT.

 

Ian looks up at Mickey and smiles at him. “Are you okay?” He asks.

 

“Yeah, think I broke half a fuckin’ tooth,” Mickey says. “You?”

 

“My ribs don’t feel so good,” Ian says as he wraps an arm around Mickey’s waist.

 

Mickey wraps an arm around Ian’s shoulder and kisses the top of his head. “Thank you,” He says softly.

 

“Anything for you,” Ian says looking into his eyes.

 

The EMT checks the two of them out to make sure nothing is broken as well as clean their cuts on their faces. Neither needing any stitches, thank God.

 

The cop who let Mickey go sticks around to ask them some questions about what happened. Mickey tells him about how he tried to kill him years ago but then got put away for it and how he came back to basically try again. The cop assures them that he will never be able to come near them ever again and that they’re safe now, and he gave Mickey his card with his number on it in case he ever needed him for anything.

 

“C’mon,” Ian says when they’re alone again. He takes his hand and pulls him into the bathroom. Ian turns the shower on and lets the water get hot. He strips Mickey from his clothes before stripping out of his own, and stepping inside the shower. Mickey steps in after him and he lets Ian stay under the water first.

 

Mickey runs his hands up Ian’s chest and to his shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. Ian turns around so his back is to Mickey and he continues to rub at his shoulders.

 

After a couple minutes, Ian moves to let Mickey under the water and does the same for him, rubbing away the tension in his shoulders.

 

Ian lets his hands move down Mickey’s neck, his shoulders, his chest, down his stomach and letting them rest at his hips. Mickey reaches up and wraps his arms around Ian’s neck and kissing him on the lips.

 

Ian kisses him harder, deepening the kiss. He brings his hands to Mickey’s ass and squeezes it, kneading the flesh.

 

Ian circles his rim before inserting, the water acting as their lubricant since it’s all they have in the shower. He adds a second finger in and scissors him open. It’s like the other day at the pool, and they love that they can do this.

 

Mickey looks into Ian’s eyes and he knows. He removes his fingers and Mickey turns around in Ian’s arms. He bends over slightly, head away from the water. Ian lines himself up with Mickey’s hole as he inches his way in.

 

Mickey moans out when Ian’s fully in him and pulling him upright. Mickey’s back is pressed against Ian’s front and the feeling is so deep inside of Mickey.

 

Ian pulls out and slams back in and Mickey meets him there, over and over.

 

Ian wraps his arm around Mickey, holding him close to his body. Mickey rests his head against Ian’s shoulder and turns his head to capture Ian’s lips in another kiss.

Ian wraps his free hand around Mickey’s dick and strokes him to their movements. Mickey and Ian are sharing the same breath, both not able to keep kissing, as they come hard together.

 

No words were exchanged, nor were they needed.

  


After the shower they get dressed and clean the apartment up of the broken chair, and wreckage. They get ready to go pick up Svetlana from work and Yev from camp.

 

Mickey stops Ian by the door. He looks up into his eyes and says, “Thanks again for what you did today.”

 

Ian runs his hand through Mickey’s still wet hair and leans down to place a soft kiss to his lips. He says, “I’d do it again and again for you if it meant I’d keep you safe. I love you, Mickey, I would do anything for you, as well as for Yevgeny.”

 

Mickey smiles at him and says, “I love you,” before kissing him again.

 

Ian grins at him and says, “Okay, let’s go before we’re late.”

 

* * *

 

Ian, Mickey, Svetlana, and Yevgeny have dinner at Mandy’s apartment that night. Their version of a family dinner.

 

Yevgeny asked them what happened to their faces, Mickey told him the truth because he wanted his son to know what a bad father was and that he never had anything to worry about with him. He told him that his bad father came back to hurt them but he’s gone away now and will never hurt any of them ever.

 

Mandy hugged them extra tight when she saw them that evening, glad they were okay.

  


They left Yev to spend the night at Mandy’s and then dropped off Svetlana at her girlfriend’s house, leaving the two of them to have the apartment to themselves.

  


When they get inside the apartment all they do is walk to Mickey’s bedroom, strip down, and get into bed.

 

Ian turns to face Mickey who does the same. They just stare at each other, smiling shyly and thanking each other silently that they are both okay and here right now.

 

“I love you so much,” Ian says breaking the silence.

 

“Me too,” Mickey says with a small smile. “C’mere,” He says as he moves to lay back down on his back, reaching out for Ian.

 

Ian lays his head down on Mickey’s chest and wraps an arm around his waist and a leg thrown over Mickey’s legs.

 

Mickey chuckles at his own personal heater (good thing the AC is on) and kisses the top of his head.

 

Ian sighs out a breath of contentment. He kisses Mickey’s chest before saying, “Night, babe.”

 

“Night,” Mickey says, kissing him again, before falling asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3


	19. I’ll be right beside you; nobody will break you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night alone for Ian and Mickey becomes a new beginning for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the month delay but shit was busy man. Finals and the holiday's. Well, I'm done those 12 aus for Xmas, so here's the last chapter (the next one is the epilogue).   
> I love you all so much who have kept with this and actually look forward to it. Thanks so much!
> 
> Title comes from 'Beside You' by Marianas Trench

It’s been six months since Terry came crashing through his apartment door and beating them half to death. Terry’s been in jail since then and won’t be coming out anytime soon; he’s been charged with attempted murder. 

 

A month or so after that happened Mickey didn’t feel safe there just in case something happened again so he found a new apartment. He also asked Ian to move in with them. It’s a little weird that Mickey lives with his boyfriend, son, and ex-wife, but if everyone is cool with it than he can be too. 

 

Svetlana gets along really well with Ian. She’s even teaching him Russian. Yev, of course, loves Ian, so it’s been really great.

 

They’re still them so they get into stupid fucking fights all the time where they yell and punch each other but they end up fucking and telling each other ‘I love you’. It’s how they are and they wouldn’t change it. 

  
  


“Guess what?” Ian says joining Mickey on the sofa. 

 

“What?” Mickey says pausing his show to look at Ian. 

 

“We’re going to have the place to ourselves tomorrow,” Ian says. Leaning forward, he kisses behind Mickey’s ear. “You know what that means…” 

 

Mickey moans lowly at the light kisses Ian’s giving him on his neck. Svetlana is in Yev’s room putting him to bed, he doesn’t want them to hear him. “Really? How?” They haven’t been alone in a few weeks now since it’s winter break and Yev is always home. Mandy’s also been on vacation and is coming back soon so she couldn’t babysit for them.

 

“Svetlana is taking Yev to Irina’s tomorrow. She wants them to really bond, especially with her son,” Ian says. He moves his lips to Mickey’s, kissing him deeply. He pulls back and says, “I can’t wait to fuck you until you can’t walk. Wanna hear you scream.” 

 

Mickey’s getting hard thinking about it, and Ian’s voice telling him these things. He crashes his lips to Ian’s swallowing his moans. Ian straddles his hips, grinding down against him. 

 

“Hey,” Svetlana snaps at them. They stop and look up at her from behind the sofa. She says, “Do that in your room, not out here where we sit.”

 

Mickey sighs. Ian kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear, “Tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey says pushing Ian off of him, though he couldn’t be more excited. Sure, they fuck all the time, but now they have to be quiet, unless they’re alone. Tomorrow, they could be as loud as they want, and fuck wherever they want. 

 

* * *

“Go say bye to papa and orange boy,” Svetlana says to Yev. She has their stuff ready to go and just got him into all his winter shit to keep him warm. 

 

“Bye papa!” Yev says to Mickey who picks him up and hugs him tight.

 

“Bye, baba,” He says, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have fun with mommy and Irina, and be nice to Niko.” 

 

“I’m always nice,” Yev defends. He doesn’t really like Niko because of his heavy accent but hopefully after this sleepover they’ll be better friends.

 

Mickey puts him down so he could say bye to Ian. After that they leave and Ian and Mickey are finally alone.

 

Ian locks the front door and turns to look at Mickey. “What do you wanna do?” He says with a smirk walking towards him.

 

“What the fuck do you think I wanna do?” Mickey says grabbing Ian’s waist and pulling him against him. Their lips crash together like fireworks. They wonder if this feeling will ever fade away. They don’t think so. 

 

Mickey lowers his hand until he’s palming Ian’s hardening cock through his sweatpants. Mickey slips his hand inside causing Ian to moan louder into their kiss. Mickey smiles into the kiss feeling Ian’s hard dick in his hand, and the fact that he’s commando under there. 

 

Mickey stops the kiss and lowers himself down to his knees in front of his man. He pulls Ian’s pants off, freeing his hard dick. 

 

Mickey looks up, meeting Ian’s green eyes. He licks his lips before he takes the head of his cock into his mouth, eyes still on Ian’s. 

 

Ian runs his hand through Mickey’s thick, dark hair, pulling at the strands when he takes him deeper down his throat. 

 

“Mick,  _ fuck,  _ so good,” Ian moans out. “You look so fucking good, baby.”

 

Mickey moans around Ian’s huge dick, trying to take him further into his mouth. He grabs hold of Ian’s ass with both of his hands, spreading his cheeks apart and kneading the flesh with his palms.

 

Ian pulls Mickey off of him, he doesn’t want to finish like this. Mickey stands back up and Ian says, “Go to the couch and strip naked. Bend over the couch and wait there.”

 

Mickey smirks at him before walking toward the living room. Ian goes to their bedroom to grab what he needs. 

 

When he gets to the living room he’s presented with the breathtaking view of Mickey’s ass bent over the sofa. He goes to stand behind him and runs his hand down the length of Mickey’s body, from his neck down to his ass, before giving it a light smack. 

 

He hums at the sight of it jiggling. He says, “So fucking perfect. I’m going to have fun with you tonight.”

 

Mickey doesn’t say anything. He knows this game, they’ve played before. Ian’s in dominant mode. 

 

Ian puts the lube and the toys he brought from their bedroom onto the coffee table. Mickey looks there and sees the toys and instantly gets even harder, like that was even possible. He’s leaking precome all over their sofa.

 

Ian leans over Mickey’s body, pressing himself against him. Mickey can feel his hard cock on his ass and he just wants him so fucking badly. “You want me to use those toys on you, Mick?” Ian says deeply into his ear.

 

“Yes, so badly,” Mickey says. He can feel Ian’s hot breath on his neck and it’s sending shivers down his spine.

 

“How about my tongue first?” Ian asks, licking his neck. 

 

“Yes, anything, please,” Mickey pleads.

 

Ian hums, moving down his body. He pulls Mickey’s hips until he’s lined up how he wants him and he kneels down to the ground. 

 

Hands firmly holding Mickey’s hips, Ian spreads his cheeks apart, licking a stripe up his puckered hole. Mickey moans at the feeling. 

 

Ian says, “I want to hear you tonight, don’t hold back,” before he’s shoving his face into his ass. He’s licking and sucking at his hole, getting him loose and wet. And Mickey’s not holding back, he’s moaning out loud, cursing out, and saying Ian’s name like a prayer. 

 

Ian stops what he’s doing and Mickey whimpers at the loss. “What I wanna do is…” Ian starts to say, getting up from the ground. He grabs Mickey’s arm so he knows he can stand up straight now. “Shove these beads in your ass and have you sit down here,” He continues, pointing to the sofa. “Then I’m going to straddle you and you’re going to fuck me.”

 

A sound escapes from deep within Mickey. Fucking Ian is something he’s done once. When they moved in together Ian said he wanted Mickey to fuck him so he did. It was amazing. Ian’s so tight and feels so fucking good. It’s not like getting fucked by Ian but it feels amazing nonetheless.

 

“What do you think?” Ian asks him. 

 

“Yes, fuck yes,” Mickey says quickly causing Ian to smirk. 

 

“Good,” He says before pushing Mickey onto the sofa. He lays down on top of him and kisses him deeply, missing the feel of his lips against his. He grinds their cocks against each other, making sure he’s rock solid. 

 

He reaches over for the lube and the benwa beads. Ian lubes up the first bead, the smallest one. With a slicked up finger, Ian inserts it into Mickey’s hole, making sure he’s good. He fucks him with it for a bit, adding a second to the mix until Mickey’s telling him to hurry up. Ian presses the first bead to his hole. Mickey’s ass swallows it up and Ian can’t help but moan at the sight.

“Fuck,” They curse together. 

 

Ian asks, “You good?”

 

“Yeah,” Mickey says waiting for more, wanting more.

 

Ian slicks up the other and inserts it with, and again with the last bead when he’s ready for it. With all the beads inside of Mickey, they move him to a sitting position. 

 

Mickey moans out, “ _ Jesus fucking Christ _ .” Ian gives him a look and Mickey says, “I’m good. Full.”

 

Ian nods and moves to straddle his hips. He takes the lube and slicks up his own fingers, moving them behind him to loosen himself up. He did earlier that day to prepare but he still needs some more prep.

 

“Mmph,  _ fuck _ , Ian,” Mickey moans out at the sight of Ian fucking himself with his fingers on top of him. He runs his hands up his thighs, grabbing at the flesh. “You’re so fucking hot.”

 

Ian moans out as he crooks his fingers inside of himself, also loving the compliment from his lover. He runs his free hand up Mickey’s chest and around his neck to his hair, pulling at the strands. 

 

“I know you look good, but fuck, Ian, need to be inside you now,” Mickey says getting impatient. 

 

Ian removes his fingers. He pours some lube onto Mickey’s dick, stroking it, covering it all. Mickey closes his eyes, getting lost in the sensation, his hips jerking up slightly with every pull. Ian removes his hand and positions himself over Mickeys dick, before sinking down onto it. 

 

Mickey watches his cock disappear into Ian’s ass and moans out loud, grabbing at his thighs. 

 

Ian moans, “ _ Mmm, fuck _ .” He lifts up before slamming back down, creating a fast pace.

 

It’s so fucking deep like this and with the pace Ian’s slamming back down onto Mickey’s cock, he’s not going to last much longer. 

 

The benwa beads are rubbing against his prostate and Ian’s slamming down onto his cock. “ _ Ian, fuck!  _ Not gonna last much longer,” He warns.

 

“Me neither,” Ian moans out. He’s arching his back, Mickey’s hitting his sweet spot at every thrust. Ian takes his dick and starts stroking it, getting him there faster, and coming hard right across Mickey’s abs and chest.

 

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” Mickey moans out loud. All of the sensations around him making him come hard and deep within his boyfriend; the benwa beads against his prostate, Ian clenching around his cock, and the sight of Ian coming hard all over him. 

 

When they both finish, Ian collapses against him. He kisses his jaw before rolling off of him on the sofa next to him. Mickey lays back and Ian goes to remove the beads from him, slowly. 

 

Ian leaves to get a towel, coming back to clean Mickey off, before laying down on top of him. “You’re fuckin’ heavy,” Mickey complains, even though he winds his arms around his back, nuzzling his face into his hair.

 

“You love it, shut up,” Ian says, kissing his chest. 

 

“That was good, thanks,” Mickey says after a few moments of silence.

 

Ian leans up slightly to look into his eyes, “Oh we’re not done for the night,” smirk on his lips.

 

Mickey grins at him before he starts to laugh. Ian laughs with him before crashing his lips to Mickey’s. They make out for a while before Mickey says, “Before we go again I need food.”

 

“Me too,” Ian says. He gets up and holds his hand out to Mickey, “C’mon.”

 

They put their sweatpants back on before going to the kitchen and making food. Well, Ian makes something. Mickey alternates between sorta helping, sitting on the counter and drinking beer, or going behind Ian, hugging him tight and kissing his back. 

  
  


Later that night when they’re fucked out and ready for bed, they lay facing each other, not yet asleep. 

 

Mickey caresses Ian’s cheek with his hand. “I love you so much, Ian,” He whispers. 

 

Ian smiles, “I love you too, baby, so much,” He says back.

 

They’re quiet for a moment, both trying to get enough courage to ask something. Ian does first. “Marry me, Mickey.”

 

“Wh-what?” Mickey stammers out, sitting up.

 

Ian mirrors him and turns the bedside light on. “You heard me. Marry me. I love you so much, Mick. Please say you’ll marry me,” Ian says.

 

Mickey climbs onto Ian and kisses him. Ian smiles into the kiss, allowing Mickey’s tongue into his mouth. He pulls back and says, “Of course, I’ll marry you.” 

 

Ian grins, crashing their lips back together. He lowers Mickey onto the bed, hovering over him as they kiss. 

 

He lays back down next to Mickey but still half on him. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck, breathing him in. 

 

Mickey kisses the top of Ian’s head. He says, “You know you stole my thunder, asshole.”

 

Ian leans up on his elbow to look at Mickey. He asks, “What are you talking about?”

 

“I was going to ask you to marry me before you just did,” Mickey says with a small smile.

 

Ian grins, “Ask me then,” he says. 

 

Mickey rolls his eyes. Ian says, “C’mon, babe.”

 

“Fine, okay,” He says. He clears his throat and says, “Ian, will you marry me?”

 

“Hmm… I don’t know,” Ian says and Mickey pushes him off and wrestles him to get on top. They laugh and try to get on top of the other. In the end, Ian stays on top and leans down to kiss Mickey deeply. He says, “Of course, I’ll marry you. I love you so much.”

 

“Love you too,” Mickey says kissing him again. 

 

That night they go to bed as fiancees. 

 

It’s been a rough year and a half for Mickey. Though, it’s also been an amazing year and a half. He hooked up with a guy he used to terrorize in the south side then he fell in love with him. Ian has his faults but so does Mickey and they’ve been through so much together, he can’t imagine spending his life with anyone else. Ian is it for Mickey, and Mickey is it for Ian. They’re not perfect, not even close to it, but they love each other with all of their hearts, and some, and they will do anything to keep each other safe. They will not let anyone or anything break them, they will always be there for each other. It’s that unconditional love Mickey thought he’d never have with someone other than his son. Mickey now has that with Ian. Unconditional love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	20. Epilogue: It’s always been there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also added this prompt to the last chapter: [Anonymous said: prompt: When Ian and Mickey are walking in the streets one night, they stop in front of this nice house and Ian mentions how he would love to live there with Mickey (but the house is way too expensive). So, one day when Ian was cleaning the rooms, he comes across a lot of money and when he asked Mickey, he finds out he'd been saving up for that house.]
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the love and support on this fic! Thank you for all your kudos and comments, they mean so much to me. I love you all! <3
> 
> Just so you know; I won't be watching Shameless live every week. I'm like 95% sure I'm just going to wait till it's all over in April and binge watch it... rip the band aid off in one shot kinda thing so it's less painful... Therefore I won't really be accepting prompts that have anything to do with s666, you can send me some (when I take them again) of post s5 and all that but I won't do scene rewrites of s666, nor will I ever write anything of Ian/Caleb or Ian/any guy that's not Mickey within the season. 
> 
> I started a new fic a while back so now that this is complete, I will continue writing for the new one and hopefully post the first chapter soon. Stay tuned :)

It’s a warm summer night in Chicago. Mickey’s sitting on the sofa with his sister’s swollen feet in his lap while she sleeps soundly, hand over her big, round belly. He watches as her hand lays protectively over the bump. He puts his hand on her belly too, still not believe his baby is in there. He shakes his head in disgust a little bit cause it’s still really weird that his sister is having a baby for him. But then he remembers it’s Ian’s sperm so there’s nothing to be grossed out about.

 

Mickey looks up and sees his husband cleaning up their living room in their new home. They just bought their dream home about six months ago. They were about two months into Mandy’s pregnancy and knew they needed a house to themselves, without Svetlana. She moved in with her girlfriend and now Yevgeny goes between them. He’s ten now so it’s not a big deal for him to go back and forth from one home to the other. They don’t live far apart anyway.

 

Mandy’s been living with them, they didn’t want to miss a thing with the pregnancy. Mickey thought it was the worst idea ever because he knows his sister and she’s the biggest pain in the ass to live with, he didn’t even wanna know how she would be pregnant. However, the moment the baby started to kick all of his complaints about her went out the window. He never experienced any of this with Svetlana. He’s going through it all for the first time with Ian and it’s the most amazing experience.

  


Ian’s still cleaning up and Mickey can’t help but think back to the day they first saw this house.

 

_Ian dragged Mickey on a walk during the day. The snow had melted, and the sun was shining. They were still planning their wedding and it was sort of stressful. Mickey didn’t care about any of the planning as long as he was up there with Ian at the end of it all, vowing themselves to each other, then he didn’t care about anything else. That’s why they went on a walk. Ian said it was for them to destress a little and just walk alone._

 

_They were in a nicer neighborhood than they had ever been in before. Ian was pointing out all the houses he thought were nice, ugly, or just plain ridiculous._

 

_Then they got to the house._

 

_Ian stopped walking staring at the house. “Mickey, look at this one,” Ian said. “It’s fucking perfect.”_

 

_“You think?” Mickey asked looking at the house then back at his soon to be husband._

 

_“Are you kidding? Look at it,” Ian said looking at Mickey. He looked back at the house and walked closer towards it. Mickey joined him, standing right next to him. “I’d love to live here one day. To live here with you, and Yev. That’s the dream.”_

 

_Mickey smiled at him, knocking his hip into his. Ian smiled back and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him in closer. “Too bad it’s too expensive,” Ian said taking one last look at it before turning and walking back to the sidewalk._

 

_Mickey looked back at the house before following Ian._

  


_Ever since their walk, Mickey couldn’t get the house out of his head and how Ian looked at it. Ian looked at it with such wonder and vision. He looked at it like he could see himself growing old there with Mickey. And that made Mickey want to save up for it. Just so that he could see that look on Ian’s face every day._

 

_It took a long time to save up the money. It also wasn’t even up for sale until a couple of years later. They just found out that the sperm took and Mandy was pregnant. Yev turned ten around that time too._

 

_Mickey had enough to buy it. Well, almost. He was hoping to try and talk them down a bit but he’d have to see._

 

_He wanted to keep everything a secret from Ian until he was able to buy the house and bring him there like they do in movies and shit but real life isn’t like the movies and shit happens. Like your husband finding your cash you saved up and asking you about it._

 

_“Mickey,” Ian said coming into the kitchen. “Mickey, what’s this?” He asked when he found Mickey sitting at the table reading a magazine._

 

_“What are you on about?” Mickey asked. He turned around to see Ian holding some wads of cash in his hands. “Oh fuck.”_

 

_“What’s with all this money, Mick?” Ian asked again. “What’s going on?”_

 

_Mickey got up from the chair and walked over to Ian. He took the cash and put it on the table. He looked back at Ian and said, “I didn’t want to tell you until it was all finalized…”_

 

_“Until what was finalized? Mickey, what’s going on?” Ian asked getting concerned now._

 

_“The house. You remember the one you told me you would love to live in with me and Yev one day?” Mickey asked._

 

_Ian nodded. “Yeah, what about it?” He asked confused._

 

_“It went on sale a couple weeks ago but I’ve been saving for it, or a house like it, ever since that day. I almost have enough for it and I was hoping to talk them down a bit. I didn’t want to tell you until we got it just in case we don’t and you get disappointed,” Mickey explained._

 

_Ian wrapped Mickey up in his arms, kissing his head. “I have the most amazing husband in the world,” He said before releasing him. “Mick, you are just so amazing, that you would save up all these years for that house for me.”_

 

_“You liked it so much. The look on your face… I just, you deserve all this shit I can’t afford to get you, but I’m trying. I try every day to give you everything you deserve, Ian,” Mickey said in all honesty._

 

_“How the hell did I get so lucky to actually marry you?” Ian muttered. Mickey started to shake his head but Ian said, “Mickey, you are the most incredible man I’ve ever met. You are everything I ever wanted and more. It doesn’t matter to me if we live in a shack in the woods. Anywhere you are is home to me. Just the fact that you have been saving to get me this house shows how incredible you are and how fortunate I am that you are all mine.” He pulled Mickey in for a kiss, showing him how much he truly meant every word._

 

_Mickey kissed him back before pulling away. “So do you wanna try and talk these fuckers down with me? I have an appointment in a bit to see the house and all that shit,” He said._

 

_“Yes! Really?” Ian asked all excited. Mickey laughed and they got ready to go see the house._

  


Mickey’s broken out of his reverie by the feel of Mandy getting into a sitting position.

 

“Ah, fuck!” She says loudly, grabbing at her stomach.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asks concerned.

 

She moves her leg up and he sees that the sofa is wet. “Oh my God, Ian!” Mickey yells. Where the hell did Ian go?

 

Ian comes running into the room asking, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

 

“My water broke,” Mandy says.

 

“Holy shit. Oh fuck. Okay,” Ian says before coming to her side and helping her to her feet. “Okay, Mick go grab the bag from her room and call the doctor as we go. I’m gonna help her into the car.”

 

Thank God for Ian. “Okay,” He says as he runs to her room to do as he’s told.

  


They get to the hospital and Mandy is immediately put into a wheelchair and wheeled to her room. Once she’s situated they’re allowed in the room with her.

 

It’s a hell of a fourteen hours to say the least. There was a lot of yelling, pain, and swearing.

 

Everyone they know basically are in the waiting room. All of the Gallaghers, Yev, Svetlana and her girlfriend and her son, Kev, Veronica and their kids, Mandy’s boyfriend of over two years, Nate, and their work friends, Lea, Abi, and Terrence. They all showed up in the morning since when Mickey and Ian texted everyone it was almost midnight the night before.

 

It finally happened though. At almost two o’clock in the afternoon, Mandy pushed one last time and Ian and Mickey have their baby.

 

They are by her side, one on her right, and one on her left, holding her hands and shoulders as she pushed their baby out.

 

“It’s a girl,” Their doctor says when she holds her in her hands.

 

Ian and Mickey let out a sound that can only be described as pure joy. They grin at each other over Mandy.

 

Mickey leans down and kisses Mandy on the head. “You’re the best,” He says to her.

 

“No shit, I just pushed out your kid who for sure destroyed my vagina,” She says looking up at him. “Andre better still want me after this or I will kill you both and steal this child.”

 

The doctor brings over the baby and hands her to Mandy first. Mandy holds her close and looks at her beautiful little face. “Oh my God,” She says. “I love her so much already.”

 

Ian and Mickey look down at their baby girl in Mandy’s arms, tears daring to fall. Mandy looks up at them and says, “Who’s going to hold her first?”

 

“Ian,” Mickey says right away. Ian looks at him with a soft smile that Mickey returns. He walks over to stand next to Ian while he takes their baby girl from Mandy’s arms.

 

The tears do fall the minute he has her in his arms. She’s so small and sweet. Her beautiful greenish, blue eyes look up at him and she does that little newborn baby smile thing. He gives her his finger and she grabs it. Mickey kisses her head and Ian can’t help but kiss Mickey.

 

“Thank you so much,” Ian says to Mandy. He looks at Mickey and says, “Thank you for giving me the family I never thought I’d actually get.”

 

“Back at you babe,” Mickey says with a small smirk. “I love you, Ian. And I love you, uh, shit, what are we going to name her?”

 

“Amanda,” Ian says looking at Mandy appreciatively. He hands her over to Mickey now and they just stare at her in his arms, getting their alone time with her before everyone starts to come in.

 

Ian’s looking down at the girl that’s part him and part Mickey. He looks at his husband and how amazing his life is because of this man.

 

Yev comes in first alone, before anyone else. He comes to stand between Ian and Mickey, Mickey still holding Amanda. He says, “Yev, meet your baby sister, Amanda.”

 

He looks at her little face and she stares at him in wonder. He smiles at her and gives her his finger like they each did before. When she grabs it he grins and laughs a little. “She’s so cute,” He says wiggling her little hand with his finger.

 

“You want to hold her? You have to be very careful though,” Ian says. When Yev nods Mickey passes him his sister and Ian shows her how to hold her properly.

 

Ian wraps his arm around Mickey’s shoulder, pulling him close to him. He kisses him on the head as Mickey wraps his arm around his waist.

 

“Our family is perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
